Falling Into You A Hollywood Heights Story
by BrookeOwens16
Summary: Loren had never knew how someone could feel so madly in love until now. She was dating Eddie Duran, the rock-star, the super hot guy in which every teenage girl dreams of , but more importantly, her best friend. Their love started as just a simple friendship, and then blossomed into the love of a lifetime. This is a story of how one thing, one love, can change two lives forever.
1. The Concert

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story  
Chapter 1. The Concert

"You were great out there babe!", Loren said as she rushed over to Eddie  
"Aw, thanks Lo!", Eddie told her after running off stage after the last song of the night.  
"I love you" Loren told her boyfriend, the wonderful pop-star Eddie Duran.  
"Back atcha beautiful" Eddie said.  
Eddie then leaned in for a kiss when his song started playing.

*_Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Under your skin, just let it take control_

_Tonight is gonna be our night_  
_The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside_  
_I know your body wants to explode_  
_Your feet just wanna go_  
_We're gonna feel alive_  
_There's something in the air, yeah! _  
_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_  
_There's something in the air, yeah! _  
_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_  
_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_  
_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_

What a great way to wake up. Something in the Air was playing as Loren had been woken up from her dream. Another dream about Eddie Duran. Today is finally the day that Mel and I are going to see him in concert! Now, just to get through the next seventeen hours, and I am going to be the happiest girl in the world.

Get up, get dressed for school, eat breakfast, wait for Mel to pick me up for school. Then just have to sit in school being tortured for the next seven hours till I can come back home and get ready once again, but for the best night of my life!

"Were you dreaming about tonight?", mom said as she came into my room and sat on my bed next to me, showing me the newspaper that had Eddie's last concert date in it. He was closing out his tour in his hometown Los Angeles, for a special one night event.

" Oh I don't know" Loren said trying not to die inside. "Maybe!"  
" I can't believe it's finally here!", Nora said to her daughter knowing the excitement of seeing your favorite artist on stage for the first time. Not too long ago, she too had been just like Loren, but waiting to see Eddie Duran's' parents in concert, Max and Katy Duran.

"I know right!", Mel said coming through Lorens bedroom joining in on their conversation.  
"Mel! What are you doing here so early?"  
"Well, I thought that I should come over early and get your excitement for tonight all on footage! This could be a memory that will last with you forever!", Mel exclaimed.  
"Okay. I guess that if you record this special day, I'll be able to re watch it for the rest of my life! Are you going to record me at school too?" , Loren asked Mel.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" , Mel said.

"Okay, well Loren, go get dressed and I'll make the both of you Lorens favorite breakfast!", Nora told her daughter and Mel.  
"That sounds like a wonderful plan Nora! I love your strawberry pancakes", Mel answered for the both of them.  
"Thanks mom," Loren said thinking just how nice and caring her mom was.

* * *

Eddie Duran was the rock-star god that every girl dreams of just meeting. Chloe Carter was Eddie's girlfriend. She had everything she could ever want just sitting in this limo with him.

Her "love" for Eddie had started a year ago, when Tyler introduced the two of them, Eddie and Chloe, to each other on the set of the movie that the three of them were all doing. Tyler and Eddie had once been friends, but Tyler became jealous of Eddie's life and thought that Eddie was only becoming famous because he was the son of Max and Katy Duran. She was a gold digger, and she knew it, but she didn't care.

Then, Chloe decided that Eddie could give her anything and everything she wants. She started "dating" Eddie and pretending that she loved him, but secretly she was still seeing Tyler, and sleeping with him behind Eddie's back. She felt bad, but Tyler holds a special place in her heart still. She honestly would not be with Eddie, if he wasn't as famous and rich, and as hot as he was.

"Hey babe", Eddie said while entering the limo, seeing Chloe sitting very seductively. Eddie couldn't believe how lucky he was to find that one special person where he could be himself, Eddie, not the rock-star Eddie Duran.  
"Hey", Chloe whispered into his ear.  
"I can't believe it's my last show on this tour already", Eddie said kissing her.  
"I know!", said Chloe.  
"You're coming tonight right?", Eddie asked.  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world", Chloe answered back.  
"Okay. I don't think I could make it through the performance if you didn't come", Eddie said honestly.

_*Chloe gets a text_  
_Hey, this is your stylist for the photo shoot tomorrow. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your fitting has been bumped up to tonight at 9:00. This is really important, and I need you to be there. Please come because we need your sizes tonight because there was a problem with the sizes. Thanks! - Joanne_

"Oh babe, I don't know if I can come now", Chloe said sadly.  
"Why?", Eddie said curiously.  
"My fitting for the photo shoot tomorrow has been moved up tonight. I can't miss this or I'll get off of the shoot. I'm so sorry babe.", Chloe said trying not to anger Eddie.  
"It's okay. It's your career. I know everything about having to miss something because you've worked so hard on your career", Eddie said.  
"Thanks babe!", Chloe said a bit to excitedly.  
"Yeah. No problem", said Eddie.

* * *

"How does it feel? Getting ready for your first Eddie Duran concert? The talented, wonderful and sexy, oh he's so sexy", Mel asked Loren as they were getting ready for tonight, back at Lorens house.  
"It feels great. If I could only figure out what to wear!", Loren said happily.  
"Well, I guess it's a good thing that you have your talented best friend here, who happens to be a fashion goddess!", Mel said handing her best friend a gorgeous black dress. "Wear this, and you'll be sure to get Eddie's attention!".  
"Yeah right," Loren said, wishing that Mel was telling the truth.

"How's my favorite little concert goers doing?", Nora asked.  
"Great", Mel said.  
"That's good. You guys should probably start heading off if you want to get to your seats early", Nora said as Mel and Loren started to get up. "Wait! I can't let you guys leave, without taking a picture!", she said, taking pictures of the two of them like it's their senior prom."My baby's all grown up! Going to her first concert!"  
"Okay mom! That's enough! I'll see you later", Loren yelled as she was closing the door.

Mel had received the tickets for tonight's concert from her brother, Phil. Once Loren and Mel got to the ticket booth, the man said that these tickets weren't valid.  
"Check them again", Mel said to the man.  
"I did, three times. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to step aside and let these other people get inside. Thank you", the man said to them.

"Mel, where did you get these tickets?", Loren said shockingly.  
"Um, I might have gotten them from Phil", Mel said trying not to upset Loren.  
"From Phil!? I can't believe he was your man! Now what are we going to do?",Loren asked.  
"We are getting you into this concert!", Mel exclaimed as they went around to the back of the building. Mel knew that there had to be a way that she could get Loren inside. There was a window that Mel spotted, and she told Loren to put her on her shoulders.

"We could get caught! What are you doing?".  
"I am getting you into this concert! Put me on your shoulders, and I am going to see if I can climb up into this window!".  
"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming this on you.", Loren said confused.  
"Okay, but we won't get caught."

* * *

"I told you Steven, tonight is going to be the best night of Eddie's tour! He's so pumped to be back home", Jake Madsen said, hanging up the phone on his assistant Steven. "Hey! What are you doing?", he said as he saw two girls climbing up to the window. He figured they were crazy fans trying to get into tonight's concert.

"We have to use the restroom!", the one dressed crazily said.  
"Yeah", the other girl said nervously.  
"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that", Jake said.  
"Oh I know who you are! You're Jake Madsen, Eddie Duran's manager!", the girl who was nervous said.  
"That's me. I already know what you two are doing. I am going to have to call security,so just stay here", Jake said.  
"Wait! We had tickets for the show tonight, but my brother gave us fake tickets, and Loren here, is the biggest fan in the world!", the crazy-dressed girl said.  
"Yes! You don't know how much tonight meant to me! Eddie's music, it makes me feel alive. It's so soulful and meaningful!", Loren said.

"Okay. Come with me", Jake said as the two girls started jumping up and down. "I'll get you guys two front row seats to the concert."  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to us!", they both said.

* * *

"I can't believe we got in, and especially that Eddie's manager gave us front row tickets!", Mel exclaimed over the loud screams as Eddie entered onto the stage.  
"I know, I can't believe it!", Loren said shaking. She had never been so nervous to see someone perform. That is she's never seen anyone perform, but there's a first for everything,right?

"Hey everyone! How's it going? Good? I cant hear you! Tonight has been amazing, and I will leave you guys off with one last song. This song I wrote a while ago, and I'm sure all of you have heard it, Something in the Air!", Eddie yelled to his roaring fans.

_*Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Under your skin, just let it take control_

_Tonight is gonna be our night_  
_The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside_  
_I know your body wants to explode_  
_Your feet just wanna go_  
_We're gonna feel alive_  
_There's something in the air, yeah! _  
_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_  
_There's something in the air, yeah! _  
_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_  
_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_  
_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_

_It's all around_  
_Go on let your mind escape_  
_So free it out_  
_There's nothing in our way_

_Tonight is gonna be our night_  
_The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside_  
_I know your body wants to explode_  
_Your feet just wanna go_  
_We're gonna feel alive_  
_There's something in the air, yeah! _  
_Yeah we're gonna have a good time _  
_There's something in the air, yeah! _  
_Yeah we're gonna have a good time _  
_Whoa oh whoa oh Whoa oh whoa oh _  
_Whoa oh whoa oh Whoa oh whoa oh _  
_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

Eddie reached out off of the stage to touch Lorens' hand! Oh my gosh, it looks like he's singing to me! I can't wait to tell mom this!

_Can you feel it?Can you feel it?_  
_There's something in the air, yeah! _  
_Yeah we're gonna have a good time _  
_There's something in the air, yeah! _  
_Yeah we're gonna have a good time _  
_Whoa oh whoa oh Whoa oh whoa oh _  
_Whoa oh whoa oh Whoa oh whoa oh _

"Thank you everyone for coming", Eddie said, "I hope you enjoyed the show! Good night everyone. Peace".

"Oh my gosh! Lo, do you realize what just happened? Eddie Duran touched your hand! It was like there was a huge spark between you two", Mel said asking Lo as they drove home. "You know, I got all of this on footage right?"

"He sang to me! Oh my gosh, Eddie Duran just sang to me! It was like we were the only two people on the planet. I don't think this night could've gotten any better! Make sure to thank Phil for me. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have gotten up front on stage, and Eddie wouldn't have reached out and touched my hand!", Loren said, stumbling for a breath of air.

* * *

"That was great, Eddie!", Jake told his client.  
"Awe thanks Jake", he said back  
While closing the door, Jake said, "I'll leave you alone to catch a breath".  
"Thanks man", Eddie told him.

Tonight was great, the fans were amazing, he was pumped up, of course it being his hometown and all, but one thing was missing from his last show of his tour. It was Chloe. She had told Eddie that her fitting had been bumped up to tonight and she couldn't miss it, so of course Eddie told her to go. He just felt lonely, because Chloe always went and saw everyone of his shows.

With Chloe not being at the show, Eddie was kind of angry. Anger is great for a live performance though. It gets you all the more excited and you feel more connected to the fans.

There was one thing that caught his eye tonight though. He was singing the bridge of Something In The Air, and a girl stood out from any of the million of girls who were there. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and he decided to hold her hand during the bridge.

When he touched the mystery girls' hand he felt this electric shock that he never felt with Chloe before. There was a spark between the two of them, and he couldn't, wouldn't let go of her hand. The bridge was over, and he needed to get the crowd pumped up, so he reluctantly let go.

Eddie then realized, that this mystery girl and him had chemistry. Even though they had never said one word to each other, he felt as if he needed to find out who this girl was. She was amazing, and he needed to know everything about her, just from that one touch.

**A/N**: So I just started writing this story yesterday, and I hope it turns out well! Please write me a review telling me if you like this story! I really would like some feedback! Thanks! -B-


	2. The Fallout

Chapter 2. The Fallout

It was the night of Eddie's big concert, and Chloe had to miss it. She had thought that her fitting for her big photo shoot was tomorrow, but Joanne, her stylist had texted her in the car and said that it was bumped up tonight. It's not that big of a deal, and besides, it's not like I haven't seen Eddie perform before. He'll be just fine without me.

Chloe came home after the limo ride with Eddie, and it was 9:00, the time Joanne was supposed to be here. She opened the front door, and she got a surprise she wasn't expecting. Tyler was sitting on her couch, like he was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here Tyler?", Chloe practically screamed.

"Waiting for you babe", he said trying to force himself upon her.

"I thought you had a job out of country? What happened to that Tyler? A job where you actually get money?".

"Oh, I don't need that", he said.

"So you got fired?", Chloe said angrily.

"I wouldn't put like that babe", Tyler said.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is I'm not buying anything for your sorry ass", said Chloe.

"Fine by me babe", Tyler told Chloe. "So if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you at your boyfriends' "coming home" concert?", Tyler asked curiously.

Chloe had been hoping Tyler would avoid this subject. Eddie had been acting a little weird today in the limo. She usually doesn't care, but when it comes to his career, she notices things that seem to be wrong. Like she really gives a damn. She hated Eddie, but loved his money. The main reason she couldn't stand Eddie was because she killed his mother, Katy Duran.

* * *

Loren was in her bedroom getting ready for the night, when Nora came into the room asking about the concert.

"So, how was it?", Nora asked, obviously knowing her daughters answer.

"Oh my gosh mom! It was so amazing, and you should've been there! First, Phil gave Mel fake tickets, so we couldn't get in, and then we were trying to find a way to get in, and Jake Madsen, Eddie's manager comes out on the phone talking to someone and sees us! He said that he was going to call security, but then Mel told him the story, the one I just told you and then I told him how much I really love Eddie's music, and then he gave us front-row seats! And mom, you're never going to guess this!", Loren said out of breath.

"What Lo?", Nora asked once again.

"Mom, he touched my hand! He sang to me for the entire bridge of Something in the Air! It was the best thing that had ever happened to me!", Loren stammered out tiredly.

"I think that you should go to bed, and we can talk about this more tomorrow", Nora said.

"That sounds like a perfect plan. Thanks mom, I love you", Loren said, exhaustingly.

"Good night, Lo. I love you too".

Loren was so inspired by the night that she had, and she was working on some new lyrics. She got a song partially done and gathered enough courage to send her lyrics to Eddie. She had done this before, but she felt that tonight would be different, and that Eddie would finally see her lyrics on his twitter.

* * *

Eddie was getting furious at Chloe. Lately she had been keeping too many secrets from him. People in relationships weren't supposed to keep twenty huge secrets from each other. The first was that Chloe wasn't from New York, she was actually from Fresno. That didn't bother Eddie too much. The next secret did in fact though, bother him. Chloe had told Eddie that her mother was dead. His dad hired his private investigator, Joe, to look into Chloe's past because he didn't feel like she was telling the truth. Joe had found that there was no record of a 'Chloe Carter' from New York City. This raised questions from Max, so of course he would continue the investigation. Joe did though find a 'Cynthia Kowalski' from Fresno. Then Joe also found that Chloe's mom, Jackie, was in fact, still alive. This bothered Eddie to no end because he had lost his mother in a car accident, two years ago.

Eddie had to, needed to, take his mind off of all of Chloe's lies about her past. He went on twitter, when he noticed that he had three tweets from the username 'loveto_love_you'. Probably just another fan who was raving about his concert that he had just performed a few hours ago , in his hometown.  
_  
*_**_loveto_love_you_**_ loveto_love_you __**5m  
**__ realeddieduran_ But I am now And you've made a human out of me Pulled me down Falling. like the stars I'm falling Fast and hard for something I can't reach.  
_**loveto_love_you **__ loveto_love_you_ **_6m_**  
_ realeddieduran_ In the same room,a smile feels Miles from where you are Might as well be Mars I've never been bound by gravity  
**_loveto_love_you _**_ loveto_love_you __**7m**_  
_ realeddieduran_ wouldn't see me Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream Oh...why does it feel so far? Close enough to touch but you're looking through me

This is really good! Recently, he's been getting these tweets that he assumes are poems, or songs from this user loveto_love_you. Jake and the label have been pressuring Eddie to get new songs out soon, but he needs to have inspiration. Chloe used to be his muse, until she started telling Eddie all of these lies.

"Ugh, why am I sitting here, when I could be trying to find mystery girl?!", Eddie said angrily. "I wish I had never met Chloe. All she does is bring me down, and I can't write new songs about someone who doesn't inspire me".

_*Texts Chloe  
Where are you? We need to talk now. I don't think I can do this anymore. I am coming over now. If you're not there, I am going to wait for you until you come. -Eddie-_

After he sent this text, Eddie left his penthouse, his mind thinking hundreds of miles a minute. He was thinking about all of the lies Chloe had told, how Chloe wasn't his muse anymore, how she was probably lying about what she was doing because she lies about everything. He was also thinking about the mystery girl from tonight. Eddie knew he shouldn't be thinking, feeling like this when he was still dating Chloe. Not for much longer though, he thought. He just couldn't stop thinking about the electric touch he felt when he touched her hand.

* * *

__"I didn't go to Eddie's concert because I was supposed to have a fitting tonight. Where is Joanne? She should be here by now!", Chloe said.

"Oh, so my trick did work! Thanks babe! Oh, and that wasn't Joanne who texted you. It was me, this whole fitting was fake!", Tyler said happily.

"Oh my gosh! I need to get back to Eddie then!", Chloe said heading to the door.

"No you don't babe. You need to stay right here where you belong, with me", he said kissing her.

"Tyler!", Chloe said, but quickly giving into Tyler. She loved Tyler, but not in the way she did Eddie. She actually could see herself having a nice life with Tyler, that is if he could get his crap together for her. Was she really going to do this with Tyler right now?

She was doing this with Tyler right here and now, on the couch in her living room.

They didn't hear this, but someone had opened the front door. That person who had opened the door was Eddie who was as shocked to see Chloe and Tyler, as they were to see him.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?", Chloe asked while trying to gather her clothes.

"I came to talk to you about something. Now I know why you didn't come to my concert tonight", Eddie said furious.

"I would've come, but I got a text from Joanne saying my fitting was bumped to tonight, but when I came home, I figured it was Tyler, and I was going to come to your concert as soon as I figured out the truth, but then he forced himself upon me", running out of breath Chloe said.

"How long has this been going on?!", Eddie asked.

"This was the first time it ever happened! You know babe that I love you and would never do anything like this to you", Chloe told Eddie, trying to reassure him.

"Yes you would Chloe. If you even cared about me for one minute, you wouldn't have stayed here when you _knew _that something like this", Eddie stopped pointing to them laying on the couch naked,"would happen. You would've left. You just made my choice of leaving you that much more easy."

"Wait, you came over here to leave me?", asked Chloe.

"Yes, didn't you get my text? I sent you a text telling you that I was going to come over and that I couldn't do this anymore, but I can see why you didn't get my text. Good bye Chloe. Don't come over anymore. _I don't want to see you, and hell, I don't even want to look at you._ Here's your key. Sorry it had to be like this, but goodbye'', Eddie said leaving Chloe and Tyler. He would_ never look back_ on the choice he had just made.

Chloe was so mad at Tyler. If he hadn't faked that text, then she would've never came home and would have gone to Eddie's concert, and none of this wouldn't have happened. But it did, and Chloe was shocked that Eddie would let something like this come between them, she thought they were as solid as a rock, but she guessed wrong.

"Why are you still here? You have made my life a living hell now that Eddies left me. I can't even look at you! Get out!", Chloe screamed.

"I'm here for you babe. I know you're going through a hard time now that Eddie is gone, but I'll be here for you".

"Go."

'I'm just trying to help you. I'm not going to leave."

"Whatever. Oh, come here Tyler", Chloe said reaching for Tyler.

"I like the sound of that."

Chloe and Tyler started to kiss passionately, and Chloe not feeling a sorrow bit guilty for doing this behind Eddies back anymore because they were no longer an item anymore.

* * *

Loren woke up the next morning, still thinking about her night when she saw that Eddie had retweeted her lyrics she had sent him! Oh my gosh, he actually noticed me!

_*Mel calls  
Loren, have you seen twitter?  
Yeah, he retweeted my tweets!  
Wow Lo, that is twice now that Eddie Duran has noticed you in twenty-four hours. How does it feel to be the new apple of Eddie Duran's eye?  
Well, if I were, you'd be the first to know.  
Lo, have you looked online recently?  
No, why?  
Well, it says here, that "Eddie Duran was spotted at Chloe Carters' house last night slamming the door, and leaving upset. A reliable source says that Eddie had broken up with Chloe when he found out she had been cheating on him with someone whose name shall remain anonymous.  
OH MY GOSH! Why would anyone cheat on Eddie? That's crazy!  
People are dumb, Lo. Maybe this means that since Chloe is out of the picture, you can take her place!  
Like that will ever happen Mel! Besides, I need to go and get ready for work.  
Maybe I'll stop by on your break so we can continue this.  
Okay Mel, whatever. Bye  
Bye_

Loren thought of what her life could be like if she knew Eddie. He would be the gentleman that most guys never are, like her father. No, she couldn't think of her father, because he left when she was four. What kind of father just leaves his four-year-old daughter without even saying good-bye. Loren couldn't think of opening her heart up to anyone after dealing with her father leaving. No one could break down the wall she had worked so hard to build up.

**A/N: So here is Chapter 2 guys! I have been getting some reviews, so I guess that means people are finding out about my story! I hope you guys like this chapter, and please, please, please, review this story. I think it's amazing when fans review, so you can know what Tthey are interested in reading. Thank you guys so much! -B-**


	3. Crush to Catch

Chapter 3. Crush to Catch

Loren finally got out of bed, after thinking about what Mel had said. She was running late for work at the cafe, and needed to get ready quickly. No time for thinking about what-ifs now. Just time to live now and not for the future.

"Hey mom! I'm running late for work, so I'll just grab something on the way or at work", Loren said searching for her car keys.

"Your keys are right here Loren", Nora told her, pointing to the table.

"Thanks mom. I love you and I'll see you later!", Loren said rushing out the door.

"Love you too!".

When Loren got to the cafe, she arrived just one minute before her shift started. Whew! All that she can think about is what happened last night, and what Mel said this morning. She in fact had contact with Eddie _twice in just less than twenty four hours!_ I can't believe that Chloe and Eddie broke up though. Even though she really didn't think Chloe loved Eddie and was just using him for his money, they were actually a pretty good couple. It's sad how fast breakups appear in the news right after they happen. Back to what Mel said, she was right about everything that happened last night. When we were getting ready, she said that if she wore this outfit she would catch Eddie's eye, and she did! That's just a coincidence, right? Maybe not.

Lorens shift was now over and she was heading out to her car in the parking lot, when it looked like she saw Eddie Duran in Tarzana. Why would he be here? What are you saying Loren, you're probably just imagining things.

* * *

Eddie was relieved that him and Chloe were finally over. She was toxic to him and especially toxic to his career. He couldn't write because Chloe just didn't inspire him anymore. But she did inspire a slow, breakup song. He had part of it done.

_*I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself don't look back  
This is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it  
One day at a time , one day at a time_

He needed to clear his head, so he got in his car, and started the engine. He drove to the first place he thought of. His had this spot, over the hills, that he went to clear his mind, like he was doing now. It wasn't working though, so he got back in his car, and just drove. He somehow found his way into this town Tarzana, in the Valley. How he got here, he didn't know, but he was at a stop light when he saw what looked like mystery girl getting into her car. Could this be? Has he found his mystery girl? She got in her car and started to drive off. He had to know if this was her, so he followed her, wherever she was going.

After following her for a while, she finally stopped and got out of her car. He was at his spot that he just got away from. How did she know about this place? He parked his car, and stepped out. He started slowly walking toward her, and that's when he realized he forgot his hat and sunglasses in his car, so he walked back quietly to his car, hoping that she didn't see him. He got his disguise, and went back to seeing if this was the girl from the concert.

* * *

Max Duran was a former rock star. He was married to Katy, and they had the best marriage that anyone could ask for. Together, they had sold millions of records and they had a son, Eddie. Eddie was a rock star too, just like his parents. He had sold millions of records too, like his parents, and was still selling them. Max had the perfect life, until it was all taken away from him when he had that terrible accident that killed Katy. And what sucks even more is, he still doesn't know who did this, two years later. The person who had done it, drove away and the police had never been able to figure out who did it.

He felt further away from Eddie everyday. Max did not like Eddies girlfriend Chloe Carter. But he had found some dirt on her from Joe, his private investigator, and had told Eddie. He knew that it would hurt Eddie to know that Chloe had been lying about her past, but Eddie needed to know. So he told him, and he took the news badly. Eddie didn't understand why he was doing this, but Max knew it was the right thing to do. Eddie had said some not so kind words and then left, and hasn't spoken to him since.

Max went on his computer to see a headline that read,"**Update:** Late last night after the Eddie Duran concert, Eddie was spotted leaving outside of _EX-GIRLFRIEND, _Chloe Carters' house, angrily, and upset about something. We have proof from a very reliable source, that Chloe had been cheating on Eddie with a young actor named Tyler Rorke. We have proof from the same source, that Eddie and Chloe have broken up."

Wow, he has to hear from online that his son has broken up with Chloe then by his son. Max really needs to talk to his son.

* * *

Eddie continued walking toward her, when she turned around. She looked shocked, and was confused on why Eddie Duran was here.

"Hi", he said, not trying to sound creepy.

"Um, hi! You're Eddie Duran! Why are you here?!", the mystery girl had spoken. Eddie liked the sound of her voice, not too high, just the perfect pitch. Her voice was like velvet, very smooth, and like a lullaby.

"Well, at my concert last night, during the last song, I had touched hands with this beautiful girl, and I felt a spark. Then I broke up with my girlfriend, Chloe, which you probably know, and I needed to take my mind off of things, so I came here earlier. Then, I found my way into this town called Tarzana, and I thought I saw the girl from last night, so I followed her up here, and here I am. So, what's your name?", Eddie asked dying to know what her name was.

"It's Loren, Loren Tate", she spoke again. Loren Tate was his mystery girls name.

"Well it's my pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tate", Eddie said, holding out his hand to give her a handshake.

Shaking his hand, Loren said,"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Duran". Eddies' hand was very large and their palms fit perfectly together, just like it was meant to be.

"Oh, just call me Eddie. Please, so tell me, Ms. Tate, how you know about _my spot?_", Eddie said teasingly.

"Your spot? This is _my spot_", she said returning the gasped. "Well, _Eddie_, I know about _my spot _because I always come here to think about things. My dad took me to a meteor shower here when I was three, and I've just been coming here ever since. Something about this spot is just very calming. I come here to think when I am making an important decision about something, or other things".

"So what important decision did you come here to think about? That is if you don't mind me asking", he asked like a true gentleman.  
_  
_"Well I came here to think about my music"

Eddie interrupted, "Wait, you write music?".  
_  
_"Yeah, I do. I just came here to think about some lyrics to a song I was writing", she told him, sitting down on the grass.

"Well, can I hear it? Again, if you don't mind me asking?".

"Whoa, Eddie Duran wanting to hear a Valley Girls' lyrics? But I guess you can hear them if you want".

_*Loren sings Mars, the song she wrote last night  
Falling like the stars I'm  
Falling  
Fast and hard for something out of reach  
I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, Oh  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me  
In the same room, a smile away feels  
Miles from where you are,  
Might as well be Mars._

Eddie just stands there in disbelief! Loren Tate was his mystery girl from the concert, and from twitter! Loren was loveto_love_you! He couldn't believe this!

"Wow, Ms. Tate, that was very good. But there's something you haven't told me yet".

"What?".

"You're loveto_love_you! I never thought I would figure who she was! Your lyrics are so good. I think that next time I have a business meeting with my manager, Jake, I am bringing you along".

"No, I couldn't let you do that", Loren said trying not to impose.

"Why not? You're a really good songwriter, and singer. You could do this Loren", Eddie said, speaking the truth.

"You really think so? I don't want to impose on you though".

"You're not imposing when I asked you to if you wanted to do this. And, I really think that you could do great out there. You have the voice, and the talent", he said.

"Okay, but on one condition".

"What would that be Ms. Tate?".

"You have to help me finish this song!", said Loren, trying hard for Eddie not to hear the intonation of her voice there at the end.

"If you insist. I mean, you are the music prodigy here".

"Okay thanks!", Loren screamed, jumping up and down in the air excitedly. She gave him a hug, but then realizing that they just met, and this could've gotten awkward, so she pulled away. "Sorry", she said sorrily.

"Why would you be sorry? You probably just met your idol, may have gotten the chance to have a deal with a record label", he said , "and, I think you just may have yourself a new number one fan over here".

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you aren't my number one fan. That would be my mom", Loren said looking at the time on her phone. "And speaking of my mom, she is probably wondering where I am. I should probably go home now. My shift ended a couple of hours ago, and I was supposed to come home an hour ago". Loren started to head to her car, along with Eddie.

"Wait Loren! Can I have your number, just in case I set up that little meeting with Jake? I don't think it would be a good idea for me to try and find you again without modern technology", Eddie said laughing.

"Oh, rock star wants the Valley Girl's phone number, now does he? Hand it over, rock-star", she said taking Eddies phone. "Now I need yours".

"Here", Eddie said taking Lorens phone, "this right here, is the best phone number in the world. You should be lucky, Ms. Loren Tate, not very many people get the chance to have this number".

"I'll cherish it forever", Loren said sarcastically.

"Just make sure you don't give this number to anyone. If I have random people calling me, I know who to blame. Ahem, Loren Tate!".

"Oh, wow Eddie! I would never do such a thing! I hope you know, I'm not the type of girl who gives out anyone's phone number, especially not Eddie Duran's".

"Well, I hope you don't. I'll let you know if I set that meeting up with Jake. Bye for now, Ms. Loren Tate", Eddie said walking back to his car.

"Well bye to you too, Mr. Eddie Duran. I'll see you around". Loren got into her car and drove away.

Eddie had just figured out who the mystery girl was and who loveto_love_you, both being Ms. Loren Tate. He had also made a new friend, and potentially a music partner, if she wanted to have that meeting with Jake. Loren Tate was something else. She was funny, witty, and great songwriter. Loren made him forget everything that he had just been through with Chloe. She made him feel alive again. He hoped that he would be seeing Ms. Tate again, very soon.

**A/N: I have been getting great reviews on this story, so please keep sending them! This is the chapter when Leddie friendship/romance finally begins. I hated in the show how long it took for them to become friends. But I know this is my second chapter in less than 24 hours, but I really like writing this story, so I will probably be posting a lot more chapters. I'm on Christmas break right now, and I got a laptop for Christmas, so i will be writing a lot, which I know you guys like! Like I said before, please keep reviewing! :) -B-**


	4. Where Passion Lies Madness

Chapter 4. Where Passion Lies Madness

Chloe was a wreck without Eddie in her life anymore. She hadn't gone out of her house all day, and wasn't planning on it. She wanted, needed, Eddie to come crawling back to her. She hadn't done anything wrong in her eyes. She was just loving someone who needed to be loved, while hurting someone who loved her. She was thinking of a plan to get him back, when she thought that Eddie would _never_ come back to her if he knew the truth. If he knew the truth that it was _Chloe _who was driving the car that hit and _killed Eddie's mom, Katy._

* * *

__Loren was still shocked that she had just met and talked to rock star Eddie Duran! She never would've thought it possible. Lorens' luck was changing for the better.

She was done with her shift at work, and I guess Eddie thought it was his 'mystery girl', so he followed her. He was right, and it was her, Loren, the 'mystery girl'. She had talked to him, and even sang to him! She needed to call Mel, and tell her about her day.

_*Loren calls Mel  
Hey, Mel!  
What's up, Lo?  
Um, nothing much, but I just got home from talking to Eddie Duran!  
Eddie Duran? How, when, where, and why wasn't I there?!  
When I was done with my shift at the cafe, I went to go to my spot where I go to take my mind off of things, and Eddie somehow found his way in town, and he saw me, the 'mystery girl'-  
Wait, does this mean that he remembered you from last night?  
I guess it does! Anyway, we talked, and he asked me why I went to his spot-  
Wait, it's his spot too?  
Yes, Mel.  
Cool!  
So, back to the story, I told him about my music, and he asked to hear it, and I sang my song to him, and then he figured out that I was loveto_love_you, and so he asked me if next time he had a meeting with Jake, if I wanted to come, and see if I could have a start in the industry! Then, I gave him my number, and he gave me his, and then I left.  
So you have Eddie Duran's cell phone number?  
Yes!  
Oh my gosh, you lucky girl.  
I'm not that lucky, Mel.  
Um, yes you are Lo! You caught the attention of one of the hottest celebrities in the world, he found you, you sang to him, and now you have his phone number and he has yours. What will it be next Lo, going to his house, midnight phone calls?  
Stop Mel, I just had a conversation with him.  
Yeah, with Eddie-freaking-Duran!  
Okay, I guess that's kind of cool.  
Yeah! Hey, look Lo, I have to go, Lisa is tripping out over something.  
Why do you call your mom Lisa still?  
Her name is Lisa.  
You know that's not what I meant.  
Whatever Lo, but if you talk to Eddie again, I want to be the first to know about it.  
Okay Mel, you will. Bye  
Bye Lo._

Maybe Mel was right, saying that Loren was pretty lucky. She had more than one encounter with a _rockstar!_ It just so happens that the rockstar was Eddie Duran, like Mel said, one of the hottest celebrities, and she could talk to him with just the press of a button.

* * *

Eddie was heading into the label's office to talk to Jake about Loren. She deserved a chance to get into music, she was talented, and had the looks to make it in the business. He just hoped that Jake would listen to him.

"Hey Eduardo! What's up my man?", Jake asked.

"Just came here to talk about business. I have a question for you", Eddie paused. He was nervous that Jake would say no to his little idea with Loren. "If I had discovered a new talent, would you listen to them?".

"That depends on if they're actually good or not".

"Well, I met this girl, and her name is Loren, and she is really good Jake. I think she could do really well with some mentoring, but I could help her. Jake, she deserves the chance", Eddie said.

"I guess, but if she's not good, I don't want to have to tell you, I told you so".

"Okay! Thanks Jake! I know she'll be appreciative!", Eddie said excitedly! "When do you think she could come in?".

"Is today okay?".

"Um, I think I'll need to call her and ask, but if she says so, today will be fine. I'll be right back".

_*Eddie calls Loren  
Hello?  
Hi, Loren.  
Eddie?  
Yeah.  
Oh, Hi. What's up?  
I'm in Jake's office right now, and he wants to listen to you.  
Really?  
Yes, it took some persuasiveness, but he agreed to listen.  
Oh my gosh, this is crazy!  
This whole entire business is crazy Ms. Tate. So do you think that you can come over to Jake's office today so he can listen to you?  
Um, I think I'll need to go ask my mom first.  
Okay._

Okay, I'm back. She thinks it's crazy that this is really happening to me, but she said I could go.  
Tell your mom that I thank her.  
Okay I will.  
I'll see you there.  
Okay bye.  
Bye.  
Wait! Eddie!  
What?  
Um, I don't know where Jake's office is.  
Oh, yeah, I guess I should tell you that information.  
Yeah, that would be helpful.  
Okay, it's 6572 Sunset Blvd. in Hollywood. Got it?  
Yeah, thanks. I don't think I'd ever find it if I didn't have the location.  
Well, you could use the internet.  
Oh yeah, I forgot.  
The internet has a whole ton of crazy things on it these days.  
Yeah, well I guess I should probably head over to Jake's office then.  
Okay, I'll see you there. It's on the 15th floor.  
Okay thanks! Bye, Eddie.  
Bye Loren.

"She's coming", Eddie said coming back into Jake's office.

"That's great! I'm excited to hear what you have in store for me Eduardo".

"She's gonna blow your socks off Jake".

"I put my trust in you Eddie. I believe your judgement", he said.

"Thanks Jake".

* * *

Chloe hadn't meant to kill Katy, on the night of the accident, two years ago. It was the night of the big movie premiere that her, Eddie and Tyler had all did. It happened after, and she was drunk and driving, with Tyler in the passenger seat. She had dropped her phone, and was trying to pick it up, while driving on the highway, when she hit someone's car. After she had hit it, she had then figured out that it was Max and Katy Duran's car. She had driven away from the accident. She then heard the news that Katy hadn't survived. She felt like such a horrible person.

She had a plan to get Eddie back in her good graces. What she had to do was buy him expensive gifts, or somehow sneak up into his penthouse and talk to him. That would work, wouldn't it? If it didn't, she had a new plan. She was going to kidnap him, and anyone who he ever loves. This would work. She could finally be back in Eddie's arms, and be Mrs. Chloe _D_uran.

**A/N: So chapter 4 is finally here. Sorry this one took a little longer to be posted. It took me all day yesterday to try and figure out what I wanted this chapter to be like, and then my computer had to do an update, and I didn't get to save it, so I had to start all over. I finished it today, so I'll start on chapter 5 today too! If you have ANY ideas on what should happen, just message me or review this story, because sometimes we all get a little writer's block! Thanks! Please review! : ) -B-**


	5. Little Starts

Chapter 5. Little Starts

Max needed to talk to his son, to make things right between them again. Ever since Katy's death, he hadn't been acting much like himself, because he was himself only with Katy. That needed to change. He knew that it was the right thing telling Eddie about all of the lies Chloe had been telling him.

He was heading toward Jake's office, because that's the second place where Eddie would be. He wasn't at his penthouse, so he has to be here. The one thing that Eddie does best when he's upset, is write music, or talk business with Jake.

When Max got to Jake's, he saw Eddie sitting Jake's office, talking to him. He knocked on the door trying to grab their attention.

"Excuse me Jake, but do you think I could talk to Eddie, alone?", Max asked.

"Of course. Eddie, I'll let you know when Loren gets here", Jake said.

"Alright, thanks Jake", Eddie said as Jake left, closing the door behind him. "Hey pops. Look I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. I just didn't want to believe that Chloe had been telling all these lies".

"It's okay, son. But I should apologize for hiring a private investigator to look into those details, but I just didn't feel like Chloe was telling the truth, and her complete past to you".

"Well, she wasn't pops. She had lied about what you had found on her, and she was sleeping with Tyler Rorke behind my back", Eddie said getting upset. "It's not like she even loved me. She was probably just using me this whole entire time, just for my fame and fortune".

"I'm sorry that it had to happen like this Eddie".

"I'm just glad that I had found out about it before it went on any longer. I couldn't take it if this had been going on for months more", Eddie said speaking to his father.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy with the decision you made".

"Yeah, me too", Eddie said thinking of Loren, and how happy he was that she had came into his life at the perfect time.

"That's good son. So who was this 'Loren', Jake was speaking about earlier?".

"Loren is this girl I met. She was at my concert, and I touched her hand while I was singing, and felt a real spark. One that I had _never _felt with Chloe before. I thought that I'd never see her again, but I found her earlier today, and we talked, and she writes lyrics. She writes them on her twitter, loveto_love_you, and she had been writing me lyrics for a couple of weeks now. Anyway, she sang a song to me, and dad, it was beautiful. She has real talent, so I invited her to come over to Jake's office today, so he could listen to her sing", Eddie said smiling when he talked about Loren.

"Oh, okay. Do you think she'd mind if I listened to her too? I mean, I want to hear the girl who Eddie keeps raving about. So you said she can sing?", Max said pointing towards the opening door.

"Yes".

"Hey, Eduardo, I think Loren is here? Can you come out here so you can check to see if this is her?", Jake asked.

"Sure Jake", Eddie said going into the lobby of Jake's floor. "Yeah Jake, this is Loren".

"You're kidding me. You were the Loren from the concert who was trying to get into his concert with your crazy friend".

"You know her?", asked a confused Eddie.

"Yeah. Last night, before your concert, I went outside to talk to Steven, and I saw these two girls trying to get into the building, assuming they were trying to get into the concert, so I was going to call security. But then, they convinced me to let them in, because her brother-"

"That would be my friend, Melissa's, brother", Loren interrupted.

"Okay, your friend's brother, gave them fake concert tickets, and then Loren here told me just how much she loved your music, and how much it inspired her, so I let them in, and gave them front row tickets", Jake finished.

"So that's how you got front-row tickets", Eddie snickered.

"Yep. Well, I guess I will formally introduce myself. I'm Loren Tate".

"Nice to officially meet you, Loren", Jake said smiling.

"Ahem", Max coughed.

"Oh, Loren", Eddie said, "this is my dad, Max Duran".

"Hi, Mr. Duran", Loren said shakingly.

"Aw, just call me Max. It's nice to meet you Loren. I've heard only wonderful things about you", Max told Loren, as she started blushing.

* * *

Loren couldn't believe that she was standing in _Jake Madsen's office, _and that she was standing with _Eddie and Max Duran._ Her mom was never going to believe this! She's going to be so jealous! This was so amazing!

"Well I hope only nice things have been said about me", she said, still blushing.

"Only the nicest", Eddie added.

"So, I was wondering, Loren", Max paused, "would it be okay if I listened to you too?".

Loren said shaking,"Um, you want to hear me?".

Max said,"If it's not too much to ask and only if you're comfortable".

"Uh, yeah you can. Um, do any of you happen to have a guitar with you?", Loren asked.

"Yeah, over here", Eddie said.

"Okay, thanks!", Loren said. When Eddie handed her the guitar, their palms just briefly touched each others. Why does he keep touching my hand, Loren thought. "Here's nothing".

_*Loren starts singing  
They tell me its nice this time of year  
Down on earth  
But My head has been in the clouds  
I'm acting weird and lost for words.  
Falling  
Like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach  
I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air,like I'm just a daydream, oh  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
But you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be  
Mars_

Oh my gosh, I hope they liked it! She had just sang in front of Eddie _again, _his dad, _Max Duran, and his manager._

"So, Jake, pops, what did you think?".

"It was good, but it needs a stronger voice, but other than that, it's really good. Is that the entire song Loren?", Jake and Max asked.

"No, I still need to write the rest of it".

"Okay, well here's an idea", Eddie said. "I can help Loren write the rest of the song, and you see if you can get her a recording deal. How's that sound?".

"It sounds perfect, Eddie", Jake had said.

Oh my gosh, they all liked it! A recording deal? I just thought I came here to see if they would even want to hear if I sounded good.

"Thanks, your the best Jake".

"I know".

"So Max", Loren started, "I have a question for you".

"Go ahead".

"Do you think that you could give my mom an autograph? She was a huge fan growing up, and it would mean the world to her".

"Oh, anything for Lorens' mom. What is her name?", Max asked.

"Nora, Nora Tate", she said.

_*Max writes  
Nora, this autograph goes to you for having an incredible daughter who does these kind of things for you. I hope to someday meet you. With much love, Max Duran._

"Thank you so much Max! She'll love me for eternity for this!".

"I bet she already does", Eddie said.

* * *

Ugh! Why did you say that!? 'I bet she already does'? So stupid, Eddie thought.

"Thanks", Loren said blushing once again. She blushes a lot, but it's cute.

"I'll leave you two to talk", Max said. "Hey, Eddie, I'm going to go home. I hope to see you at the club opening tomorrow. Bye, son".

"Bye pops", Eddie said.

"Oh, that's right! Max's club opening is tomorrow!", Loren shouted.

"Yeah! He's been working on it for a while now".

"I know these things Eddie! Do you not think I read up on these sorts of things?!".

"Oh, so you are a crazy fan?".

"Only the craziest", she said. "I have been the biggest fan since I was thirteen", she said blushing again.

"Well it's nice to know I have one loyal fan out there".

"I'm sure you have more loyal fans out there then just me. Like, my best friend, Mel".

"Tell me about her", he said.

"Well, she has a dry sense of humor, is a fashionista, and an aspiring filmmaker. She really wants to make a major motion film one day. She has big dreams".

"She sounds wonderful".

"So, tell me about your best friend", Loren said.

"I don't really have a best friend", Eddie said shyly. "This business has caused most of my old friends to turn away from me".

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"It's okay. At least I have you as a friend".

"Yeah. I'll be your friend. I should let you meet Mel someday. She'd love me forever!".

"Well I'd love to meet you. Hey, Loren?".

"Yeah, Eddie?", she said.

"Would you like to come to my dad's club opening tomorrow?", Eddie asked, hoping that Loren would say yes to him.

**A/N: So here is Chapter 5. I left it off with a cliffhanger like they did in the show. Hehe (: I hope you enjoyed! Well if you have any ideas on what I can do with this story, just let me know. Please review, and thanks for reading! -B-**


	6. Dressed Up

Chapter 6. Dressed Up

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little later. I somehow deleted this, and I had to start all over again, I didn't know where this chapter was going, and I was gone all day yesterday. It was my sister's birthday, and we went and saw Les Miserables, and OMG! It was such a good movie! Glad I went! Hope you like this chapter! (:**

"What do you mean?",Loren asked.

"I mean, getting all dressed up, and coming to the club opening", Eddie paused,"with me".

"I don't know Eddie", she said. "I don't know Max very well, or you". Loren wasn't sure if she wanted to go. She knew she'd be going with Eddie Duran, which Mel would be happy for her, but she didn't know if she'd be comfortable around all of these people she didn't know.

"Didn't you see? Pops loved you from the moment he saw you".

"I just wouldn't feel comfortable around all of these people I don't really know", she had said. Eddie loved that she could be honest with her, and tell him that she didn't know if she would be comfortable with that.

"You know what? How about you can come, and you can bring your mom, and Mel. Would that make you feel better?", he asked her, calmingly.

"I guess so, but you might have to deal with a bunch of Valley girls screaming at the sight of Eddie and Max Duran!".

"It's not like it never happens, but these fans will be people who I can actually sit down with, and actually talk to. So, tell me what your mom is like", Eddie said with a certain sadness.

"Well, my mom is great. Like you already know, her name is Nora, and I love her so much. She's all I have besides Mel and Adam, my two best friends. She's pretty young, and still looks like it. She's funny, caring, and sensitive, and really pretty".

"What happened to your dad?", Eddie asked.

Loren didn't like talking about her dad with people, but she figured that Eddie and her could be really great friends, so she told him about all the pain that she felt when her dad left.

"My dad left when I was four. He told my mom that he was going out to get a pack of cigarettes, and that he didn't want us to look for him. This happened after a really bad fight that they had, and my mom was heartbroken. Being the person I am, I put on a brave face for her. I just feel terrible that he left. Who leaves a four-year-old without a father", Loren said as one tear fell down her face. "But him leaving has made me the person I am now, and I wouldn't change anything. That's why my mom and I are so close now".

Eddie felt bad for her, and didn't know that that had happened, so stood up, and gave her a hug.

"Thanks", she said, instantly feeling better. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I should probably get home so I can tell my mom about my day", Loren said getting up.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?".

"Yeah, what time?".

Eddie said,"Nine o'clock sharp. Do you know where it's at?".

"Nope".

"Well, you know that's two times today, Ms. Tate, that I have had to give you the address".

"Yeah, we all know I'm terrible with directions, addresses, you name it", she said cutely.

"It's all good. The address is 95021 Sunset Blvd. Can't wait to see you there", he added.

* * *

"Me too", she said blushing. She was going to Max Duran's club opening with his son, Eddie Duran.

It was the day of Max's opening, and Chloe was getting ready for it, even though she wasn't dating Eddie anymore. She was going there to talk to Eddie. She needed to make things right between them again. She wasn't going to give up on the one true love of her life, even if she only 'loved' him for his money, but whatever, she thought.

She heard a knock. What if that's Eddie to come and make up to her! She opened the door, and it wasn't who she thought it was.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?".

"I just came here to check up on you Chloe. Are you going to the opening?", Tyler asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Are you?".

"Yeah".

"Well good, you can drive me then", she said.

Tonight, Chloe thought, was the night she was going to make Eddie realize that they needed to be together again. She missed him too much, and she only hoped that he missed her just as much.

* * *

Mel was ecstatic when Loren had told her that they would be going to _Max Duran's club opening _and that Loren _was going with his son, Eddie._

She couldn't believe that all these wonderful things were happening to Loren, all in a matter of seventy-two hours. Maybe this meant that things could be looking up for her too. Loren had told her that their friend, Adam, had wanted to ask Mel out, but was too scared. She really liked Adam. He was smart, funny, and had has a wacky taste in music, Mel liked that about him. She wished he would ask her out already.

When Loren told her that they were going, she had less than twenty four hours to find the perfect outfit. It had to be her usual sense of style, but a little more classic. Her normal wardrobe had consisted of bright colors, crazy prints, and other things, but she needed something a little less toned down. She found this turquoise blue dress, that had sequins on the front. This was the perfect dress for tonight. It showed that she could be not so crazy, but still show her true colors.

They were in Nora's car on the way to the opening when someone had tail-ended the rear of Nora's car. It was Adriana, Phil's evil girlfriend. She had some sort of vendetta on Mel and Loren ever since the seventh grade, always making their lives hell when in their presence, and what makes it worse is Mel's brother, Phil, was dating her. She had terrible speech defects like whatevs. That was her main defect. She also was a spoiled, rich brat, as her dad being Don Masters. Don was a rich, successful surgeon, and had his own clinic, so of course he was rich. She hated how Adriana would get everything she wanted.

They got out of the car, and Mel was about to go off on Adriana. She was causing them to be late to the club.

"Lo, I hate to break it to you, but Adriana has caused us to be late to the club", she snarled looking hastily at Adriana.

"What am I going to tell Eddie?", Loren said, freaking out.

"Wait, are you guys talking about Max Duran's club opening?". The beast had spoken.

"Yeah, we are. We could be there by now if you hadn't hit Nora's car", Mel said.

"I'm sorry, but grandma over here was driving so slow".

"Excuse me?", Loren had spoke. "You don't talk to my mom like that, with such disrespect".

"Whatevs".

"We'll just be leaving Adriana. Have a nice night", Nora said as they were heading back to the car.

"Thanks Nora. She's such a-". They were in the car now, driving to the club.

"Your welcome Mel. Glad I could help. I hope Eddie is okay that we're late".

Nervously, Loren said,"I'll text him".

_*Loren texts Eddie  
Hey Eddie! It's Loren.  
Where are you?  
We got in a little accident.  
Accident?!  
No, we're fine. Mel's brother's girlfriend, and my worst enemy just rear-ended my mom's car.  
You sure you're alright?  
We might be a little longer though. I'm sorry we're late.  
No, it's okay, as long as you guys are safe.  
Okay, I'll see you in a little bit then.  
Okay, bye Loren.  
Bye._

"He said he was glad that we were okay, and that it was okay we're a little late".

"Okay. I can't wait to meet Max!", Nora said. "Thanks again Loren, for getting that autograph!".

"It was no big deal!".

"I can't wait to meet Eddie!", Mel screamed.

"Oh, you'll like him. Both of you will like both of them".

"I hope you're right", Nora said.

* * *

Eddie wished Loren was here. It was boring without her, but he knew that she'd be a little late because her friend's brother's girlfriend had hit their car. He was stuck in a conversation talking about the next album with Jake.

"So I was thinking, that we could get the new songs to the label by a week or two?".

"Jake, I'll give them the songs when they're ready". Jake had been pressuring him for quite a while now, trying to get these new songs out of Eddie for a month now. "You try and write a hit song in a week, and you see how long it takes".

"Okay, calm down Eduardo''.

"Thanks Jake".

"Hey, here comes Papa Max. I'm going to go congratulate him".

"You go do that", Eddie told him.

He was sitting at the bar, when he noticed that Jake was done talking to Max, so he was heading over to talk to him, when someone he least expected to see here stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Chloe? I told you to stay away from me!", Eddie raised his voice a little.

"I came here to support you babe!", she said trying to kiss Eddie.

"Chloe, stop! I broke up with you, and I don't want you near me! I hope you have a little respect for yourself, and escort yourself out, or I'm going to have to call security".

"Eddie, don't be like that babe. You know I love you, and I would've never done anything like that to you. It was a one time thing".

"Chloe, leave. I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you to".

That's when he noticed that Loren, and what he assumed to be her mom, Nora, and Mel had all came into the club, when Chloe was trying to force herself onto him.

"Security! Please take Chloe out, and _never _let her back in this club _again._ Thanks", Eddie had started to yell, and everyone was looking at him. "Everyone, please go back to the amazing party! Thank you". He started to walk over toward Loren and her mom, and Mel.

"Hi Loren. I'm sorry about that. You must be Nora and Mel. I'm Eddie. It's a pleasure to meet both of you", he said sorrily.

"It's okay, Eddie. Wow, this place looks great! Max did a wonderful job, and speaking of Max", Loren said as Max came up to them.

"Hey Loren!", he said.

"Hey Max. I'd like to introduce you to some people. This is my best friend, Mel, short for Melissa that Jake and I were talking about".

"Well hi, Melissa, nice meeting you".

"And this is my mom, Nora. She's a really big fan, like I said yesterday!". Nora started blushing. Eddie could tell that she was really excited to meet Max.

"So mom, we're just going to leave you two alone", Loren said.

Trembling, she said, "Okay, be careful!".

"Always am", Loren told her mom.

"So, Nora seemed a little excited", Eddie said.

"Yeah, maybe just a little. So Mel, tell Eddie a little bit about yourself", Loren asked her friend.

"Well, Eddie, I happen to be Lorens' best friend with an amazing sense of style, and I hope to be a filmmaker one day. I love sweet potato fries, and I can't wait to get out of high school, and go to film school. So, Eddie, tell me what you do when you're like all of us, average, commoners". Mel was a sarcastic type of girl, and Eddie thought that he could get along with her very well, much like how he got along with Loren.

"Well, if you want to know, I just usually stay at home, and play video games. I'm pretty much a normal guy", Eddie said.

"Except for the fact that you millions of girls who love you, and want to be Mrs. Eddie Duran!'', Loren added.

"Is someone jealous?'', Mel asked.

"No, I was just saying. Mel, why don't you go see if you can find a filmmaker here, or someone", Loren said.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone".

"Thanks Mel", Eddie said.

"Anything for the rock star, and the future rock star over here".

Loren started to blush. He loved the way that she always blushed when someone had said something about her. It was a defining characteristic of her, and he liked that about her.

* * *

Chloe didn't understand why Eddie had turned her down. She was trying to give him the love that he deserved, that is from her. After Eddie's escorts had brought her out of the club, she had went around to the back of the building. There must be a way that she can get inside from back here.

She had found an unlocked door, and she then went inside. She knew that Max had an apartment above the place, so she went up there. She figured that Eddie would come up there sometime during the night to talk to Max. She just hoped that it was unlocked, like the back door, and it was. Man, they don't have good security in this place, Chloe thought. Now, just time to wait until Eddie comes up here. She could wait the entire night if she could, to talk to him again.

* * *

"So, do you think Mel and my mom are worthy of your phone number now?", she asked.

"Yes, anything for Mel and Nora. Papa Max and Nora got along pretty well", Eddie pointed out.

"I guess so, kind of like you and me", Loren also pointed out. It was true. Loren and him got along very well, and they both knew it.

"So, do you want a tour of the club? You can get VIP access, since I know you", Eddie said.

"Sure, why not, it's not everyday I have Eddie Duran giving me VIP access", she snickered.

"Okay", he laughed. He had shown her all around the club, but there was one place he wanted to show her, it was Max's apartment. He thought that they could get a head start on her song. "Hey, do you want to go upstairs and work on your song? Pops has a piano up there, so we could work on it up there".

"Sure", Loren said, "but I should probably tell Mel that I'm gonna be up there". She went over to talk to Mel, to tell her that she was going to work on her song upstairs with Eddie. "Okay, ready?", she asked.

"Yeah".

"I hope you can get something good out of my song. I've spent hours on it, but I can't get it right".

"Well, it's a good thing pops has a piano up there, and you have a superstar over here to help you".

"Cocky much?", she said laughing. Eddie was guiding her where to go, since she had never been up here before.

"You bet", he said laughing as well. They had so much fun together, it was unreal. "So here is pops' apartment, and only certain people are allowed up here".

"Wow, I feel special", she said.

"You should", Eddie said while opening the door. When he opened it, he got a huge surprise. Chloe was standing there, like she had been waiting for him for a while.

"Eddie! You came for me!", Chloe said.

"Chloe, why in the hell are you here? I told you to _never_ come back here".

"I told you honey, that I came here for you".

"I don't want you here, so please leave", angrily, Eddie said.

After twenty minutes of Chloe not leaving, Loren had enough. "Chloe, I think you should leave", she said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, little girl?", Chloe had snarled at her.

"I'm not the one who's telling you to. Eddie was".

"Why are you even here with _my boyfriend_?".

"_Your boyfriend?_ We broke up Chloe! How many times do I have to tell you that? I don't want you here, and it looks as Loren doesn't either".

"Oh, so she has a name".

"Yeah, she does. Her name is Loren, and she is ten times more the person you'll ever be", he paused, looking at Loren who was trying her hardest not to blush. "She's amazing, smart, and funny, and way more talented then you will be".

* * *

Why was Eddie saying all of these nice things about this girl,_ Loren, _but saying all these horrible things about me?, Chloe thought. She thought that Eddie would do anything to be back in her arms.

"Thanks, Eddie", _Loren _had said.

That was it. This _girl _was trying to steal _her _place in Eddie's heart. _She _was Eddie's girlfriend, _not her. _She went over to Loren, and slapped her in the face as hard as she could.

"Eddie is _my man, not yours", _Chloe said laughing at a scared Loren, who had fallen to the floor. She then started kicking Loren in the stomach_. _She is _not _getting Eddie now, Chloe thought.

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review down below and let me know?! Thanks, I really appreciate it. Happy New Year's Eve, and I hope that 2013 will bring a new and fresh year for everyone! Hope you liked it! It took a while to write! Bye(: -B-**


	7. Safe

Chapter 7. Safe

"Chloe! What are you doing?", Eddie asked in horror.

"Giving this little girl what she deserves. You're mine, not hers", she said, while Eddie was trying to get her off of Loren.

Loren had blacked out. Chloe had punched her really hard in the face, and kept kicking her in the stomach. She was scared. What had Loren done to Chloe to make her do this to her?, Loren thought. Apparently Loren had said something that made Chloe mad enough to do this.

"Chloe! Stop! Loren hasn't done anything to you, get off of her!", Eddie screamed.

"No!", Chloe screamed as Eddie took her off of Loren.

Loren kept fading in and out. All she could hear was Chloe screaming saying that she wouldn't get off of her, and Eddie trying to get her off, and Chloe screaming even louder now.

"Pops? I need you to come upstairs to your apartment now! Chloe is up here, and attacking Loren! Please come, and bring Nora and Mel with you! Hurry!", Eddie said scared.

"Get off me!", Chloe said. She was still lunging toward Loren, who was passed out, bleeding, and looked half dead, on the floor.

* * *

Max had received a strange call from Eddie. He had said to get up to his apartment as fast as he could with Nora and Mel, and that Chloe was attacking Loren. Why was Chloe in his apartment anyways? So, he found Nora, Mel, and a security guard, and went up to his apartment quickly. He hoped Loren would be okay.

Once he got to the door, he saw Chloe going crazy because Eddie was holding Loren in his arms. The security guy took Chloe out of the room, while Max called 911. Why would Chloe do this to innocent Loren? Chloe needed to go to psychiatric hospital. There was something wrong with her.

Once the ambulance got to his apartment, everyone left the club, except for Nora, Mel, Eddie, and him, and of course Loren, and Chloe and the security guard. Eddie told the paramedics what had happened.

"Loren and I came up to pops' apartment to work on her song, then we saw Chloe up here. I told her to leave earlier, but somehow she came up here. Then I told her to leave again, and she didn't. So twenty minutes later, Loren told her to leave, and she punched her in the face and then Loren fell to the floor, and she started kicking her, and I grabbed her and got her off, and I called my dad", Eddie said, reliving the tragedy that had just happened.

"Okay, it sounds like Ms. Carter needs to go to the psychiatric ward in the hospital. Thank you Mr. Duran", the paramedic said.

"Just call me Eddie, and you're welcome". The paramedics took Loren away on a stretcher, and Eddie, Mel, and Nora started to cry. "I know I don't know Loren that well, but we were becoming really good friends", he said.

"I just hope my baby is okay", Nora said.

"I know. I hope she's fine, and Chloe goes away forever", Mel said to everyone.

"I'm so sorry that this happened", said a sad Eddie.

"It's not your fault", Nora said. "I'm just glad that you had called Max when you did".

They all got in the ambulance truck, surrounding Loren. They needed to make sure that she was okay. Eddie felt terrible that he put Loren in this position. If he had never met Chloe, and met Loren sooner, or he didn't suggest they work on his song up in Max's apartment, Loren wouldn't be in the ambulance, maybe even fighting for her life. He wished that he could just go back in time, and pretend that Loren didn't get hurt.

* * *

"Where am I?", Chloe asked. She was in a padded room, wearing a robe. All that she had remembered was that Eddie had kicked her out of the club, and she wanted to talk to him, so she went up to Max's apartment and waited for him to come up. He came up with this _girl_ and she got jealous, and the girl started to tell Chloe what to do, so she punched her in the face. She thought that she was trying to steal her boyfriend, Eddie. The last things that she remembered is kicking her in the stomach, and screaming at Eddie to let her finish this _girl _off. She hated this girl, and was glad that she did that to her. She _deserved it._

"Ms. Carter, you are in the psychiatric ward in the hospital. You attacked a young girl for no reason, and she might be pressing charges. You acted out, and now you are paying the price", the doctor said.

A psychiatric ward?, she thought. This doctor was crazy. She couldn't be in a _psychiatric ward. _This made her upset, so she got up, and attacked the doctor. "I'm not crazy", she said while she was pulling out her hair. This isn't what crazy people do, she thought.

* * *

Loren was in the hospital now where she was safe from Chloe. Eddie felt terrible that she was in here, and he couldn't stop blaming himself for what had happened. When they first got there, the doctor said that Loren was in a horrible condition, but that she'd make it through. He said that Chloe had broken a few of her ribs when she was kicked and that two other ribs were swelling abnormally. He also said that when Chloe punched her, and Loren fell to the ground, she had fell on her knees pretty hard, and had broken her left knee. Her face was swollen pretty badly, and she had a black eye. He couldn't stand the thought that Chloe had done all of this to Loren because of him.

Nora and Mel had visited Loren first. Once they came out, they told Eddie that he could go in and talk to her. He needed to tell Loren how sorry he was and that this was all his fault. It was the only way he could get rid of some of his guilt.

"Hey Eddie. I'm glad you're here", a sad Loren said.

"Hey Loren, how are you doing?", he asked.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. I'm just glad I made it out okay".

"Me too. Look, Loren, I'm so sorry that I made this happen", he said.

"You didn't cause this to happen to me Eddie. I upset Chloe, and she lashed out. It's okay".

Eddie started crying, Loren was trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault, in reality it was. She didn't want him to feel guilty. "Yes it is Loren. If I let Chloe talk to me earlier, she would have left the club, and wouldn't have came up to pops' apartment, or if I wouldn't have suggested that we go and work on your song, we wouldn't be sitting here in this position".

"Shh, it's okay, Eddie", Loren said, comforting him.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I don't know how she even got up there. You don't know how badly I wish I could just make all of this go away".

"So, while I'm in here, we could work on my song..", Loren trailed off.

"First, you need to rest, and just chill out. I promise, as soon as you start feeling better, we will work on your song, and get it done", he said smiling.

"Okay".

Loren is so selfless, Eddie thought. She was thinking of me before her and the pain that she's in. I really like her. Once Loren starts feeling better from her visit to the hospital, I promise that I'll start working on her song. I don't know what it is about her, but she is so beautiful, and smart, and witty, and it makes me like her even more. I can't wait to start on her song, but first, she needs to make a full recovery.

* * *

I can't believe Eddie is blaming himself for all of this, Loren thought. It was my fault that I pushed Chloe to the edge. I made her mad, and she lashed out on me. He couldn't take all the blame.

Surprisingly, Loren felt very safe with Eddie. Even though she was with him when Chloe attacked, he helped her, and got Max to call the ambulance. If he wasn't there when that happened, she didn't know if she would've made it. Her injuries were severe, but she got to the hospital in time to save her life. She was passed out, and when she woke she was coughing up tons of blood.

Something about Eddie just made her feel really safe and secure when she was around him. Like he didn't want anything to hurt her, or to happen to her. He was really protective, and that was something Loren wasn't used to when it came to guys. When her father left, she had no male figure in her life. No father, or boyfriend. The only boy in her life was Adam, but he was only a friend. That was, until Eddie came into her life. He was protective, funny, smart, and very handsome. Once Eddie came into her life, he had brought Max into it as well. He acted like the father figure that Loren had never had.

She couldn't believe the roller coaster of emotions she had been through in the past couple of days. First, she almost didn't get into Eddie's concert, but then Jake was kind enough to let Mel and her have front row tickets. Then, Eddie Duran touched her hand. Then the next day, Eddie had found his 'mystery girl' and it was Loren! Then she sang to him, went to Jake's office, met Max Duran, was invited to his club opening by Eddie, and was about to work on her song with him, when Chloe had attacked her. It was crazy! But through all of these things, Eddie was in most of them.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was falling for Eddie Duran, the international rock star, and she couldn't help but think that he may be falling for her too.

**A/N: So here is chapter 7. This was a hard chapter to write, considering I didn't know what to put in it. I feel as this was a filler chapter. If you have any suggestions as to what should happen in chapters in the future, please let me know, and please review. I love getting reviews and seeing what people think of my story! Thanks :) -B-**


	8. Back on Track

Chapter 8. Back On Track

Two weeks after Chloe attacked Loren, Loren was doing much better. Her swollen ribs, had gone down, she still had a broken knee, and ribs, but she could walk fairly decent. She had to take it slow at first, but she was feeling much better, and like she was finally getting back on track. Eddie and her had worked on the song a little bit at the hospital, but not very much. They were going to work on it today- at Eddie's penthouse.

Eddie, once again, had sent her the directions to his building. She needed to work on her direction ability, but she was really excited to finally, really work on her song. She had known Eddie for a couple of weeks now, and he was exactly like her. They were both talented, smart, sarcastic, witty, performers. She couldn't believe that they had so much in common. Both of them loved their mom or dad with everything that they had, they only had a few close friends, and both liked each others music.

Loren had finally got to Eddie's building. It was so big, and she didn't know which floor he was on. I'm sure someone will tell me if they call Eddie, and tell him it's me, Loren thought. This was it, she would finally be alone with him to work on the song. Who knows, they might even work on more songs together if this goes well.

She went inside, and told the man standing there that she was looking for Eddie Duran's apartment.

"Who are you?", he said.

"I'm Loren".

"Ah, Loren. Hello, I'm Jeffery. Right this way". Loren followed him into the elevator. "So, how do you know Mr. Duran?", he asked.

"We work on songs together", she blurted out, she didn't know what else to say.

"Ah, Mr. Duran has told me a lot about you, Ms.?", he paused.

"Tate. It's Loren Tate".

"Ah, Ms. Tate. He has told me a lot about you, Ms. Tate".

"Please, just call me Loren", she said.

"Okay, right this way, Mr. Duran is expecting you".

It was crazy that Loren was actually about to be in Eddie's apartment! This only happened in her dreams. Never would she have thought that she would actually be standing here, in front of his door. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

* * *

He was finishing cleaning up the penthouse when he heard Loren knocking at the door. He was glad that today was the day, the day that they would work on the song. He opened the door to a beautiful girl standing there, Loren. She was so beautiful, it was unreal. He had never met a girl that beautiful in his life before.

"Hey", he said in a weird way, inviting her into his home.

"What?", she walking through the door.

"Nothing", he said, embarrassed.

"Okay, so I was thinking we should get working on this song right away. What do you think, Mr. Duran?".

"Well, Ms. Tate, I think that is a brilliant idea", Eddie said, leading her to the piano.

"It's beautiful",she said, not just talking about the piano. She hoped he didn't realize what she was actually talking about.

"Yeah, it is", he said. He knew that she wasn't talking about the piano, so he played along.

"Do you have any ideas for the song?", she asked trying to change the subject.

"Actually, I do. I think I finished your song".

_*Eddie starts singing_  
_They tell me its nice this time of year  
Down on earth  
But My head has been in the clouds  
I'm acting weird and lost for words.  
Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach  
I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air,like I'm just a daydream, oh  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
But you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where  
you are.  
Might as well be  
Mars  
Never been bound by gravity  
But I am now  
You have made a human out of me  
and pulled me down  
Falling  
like the stars  
I'm falling  
fast and hard  
for something I can't reach.  
I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be  
Mars.  
Oh, it might as well be  
Mars  
I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
But you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where  
you are  
Might as well be Mars  
Might as well be Mars  
Might as well be Mars_

"Wow! That was amazing!", Loren said with excitement. "That's better than anything I could've thought of! Thank you!".

"Your welcome. It just came to me in a dream", he said sarcastically.

"I bet it did".

"Yes, it did", he laughed. "So do you want anything to drink?".

"Water's fine".

"Okay two waters coming right up!", he said heading toward what Loren assumes is the kitchen.

Eddie was falling for Loren. No matter how hard he tried, she was just so captivating to him. Like she had some sort of hold onto him.

"I'm back, did you miss me?", he asked, bringing back two bottles of sparkling water.

"No, but you brought out the fancy water", she said, giggling.

"Only for you". He then winked at her.

"I feel special".

"You should, not many people get _my _fancy water. You are the chosen one, Loren Tate". He sat down next to her at the piano, and she started to play one of his songs on the piano.

"You know, your music was one of the only things that made me feel alive again for a while. I used to keep to myself, and let no one in, that is , except for Mel and my mom, and your music".

"I didn't know that. What makes you feel alive from them?".

"I don't know, I mean most of your songs are upbeat, and fun, but I feel like behind the beat, and music, the lyrics are meaningful, and not just your average pop-star lyrics. I don't know", she said laughing.

"Well, I learned something new about you today".

"Yes, now, I need to learn something about you".

"Hmm, that's a tough one, but do you want to hear some new lyrics?".

"Sure, I mean, I guess that's something new about you, considering that music is a part of you". Loren couldn't wait to hear what his new lyrics were. He started to play the tune to his new song on the piano.

_*Eddie sings  
When you run too fast you never see  
The colors of every memory  
Slow down, the world  
Live another day  
I remember how it used to be  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams  
I told myself, don't look back  
This is your life  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time  
I remember every piece of me  
Everything was perfect and complete  
So I'm gonna take it_  
_One day at a time, one day at a time._

"So, what did you think?", a nervous Eddie asked.

"Wow, it was amazing! It is different from all of your other songs, in that it is a slower song, and not upbeat, but it is perfect! Are you sure you didn't write this song just for me? Considering that I just told you how meaningful your songs are, but this one takes it to a whole new level".

"Well, I didn't just write it, I wrote it the night I broke up with Chloe, and the night I touched your hand", he said blushing.

"Well, I'm honored to be your muse", she said jokingly. Loren was joking, but it was true. Loren inspired Eddie like no one had before.

"So, how's school going?", Eddie asked, changing the question.

"Okay. I'm just glad that Spring Break starts tomorrow, and then only a month until I'm a free woman!".

"How's it feel? Almost being a high school graduate?".

"It's crazy! It feels like yesterday, I just started high school. Time flies by fast".

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So what are you doing on your first day of actual break?", he asked.

"Well, tomorrow is actually my birthday".

"Really? How old?", he asked.

"The big one-eight".

"Then what are you doing for your eighteenth birthday?".

"I'm just having Mel and Adam over and we'll probably watch movies or do something like that".

"Sounds fun, if only you invited your _favorite _friend of all time?", he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, so the rock star wants to come?".

"Maybe", he trailed off.

"Well, I was actually thinking about that last night. I asked mom if I could invite you, and she said that was fine, as long as she could invite Max. So, rock star? Do you want to come over tomorrow, with Max?".

"I'll have to see if I have time", he said sarcastically, pretending like he was looking at a calendar. "Looks like I'm free", he said laughing. "I'm going to need the address to the lovely Tate home".

"What? Rock star doesn't know how to get to the Tate residence? That's a change. Usually it's me who doesn't know where they're going. It's 5271 Meadow St., Tarzana". Mocking Eddie, she said, "You know, you should cherrish this piece of information".

"And why's that?".

"Because not very many people get this address".

"Is that so?".

"Yes, it is so".

"Well thanks for inviting me, I can't wait", he said. And it was true, he couldn't wait for her _party._

"You should be excited! Tate parties are actually really fun", she said. "Well, I should probably be getting home. I can't really stay out late that much with the ribs and knee, but it's at seven o'clock, tomorrow night".

"Bye Loren".

"Bye Eddie".

Eddie was finally going to make his move on Loren. He really liked her, and he thought that she does too. She likes me for me, and not for _Eddie Duran, _he thought. She is the _only _girl I've ever hung out with who actually likes just _Eddie._

**A/N: So Loren is getting better from the attack! And, she actually hangs out with Eddie, ****_alone._**** But, here is chapter 8. Hope you liked it?! So Leddie action will ****_for sure be in chapter 9!_**** I know a lot of you have wanted some Leddie action in past chapters, but it wasn't at the right time. I hope you understood that! Well, the timing is right now, and look forward to action in chapter 9! Like always, thanks for reading, and ****_please review! _****:) -B-**


	9. Eighteen Candles

Chapter 9. Eighteen Candles

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is ****_really late. _****I started school again on Monday, and I didn't have time to write and didn't know ****_what _****to write. But I finally figured out how to make this story move into the next "life" or I don't know what to call it put the next "chapter" of their lives with each other!**

Max had agreed to come to Lorens' party, and Eddie was ecstatic. He knew he just hung out with Loren all day yesterday, but he would finally get to see what she does for fun, and how she lives, without all of the _rock star_ stuff. Just two normal friends hanging out together. Max and him were in the car driving to Lorens' house, right now.

Never would Eddie have thought he'd meet a girl like Loren. She was really something special, and Eddie really liked that about her. She was all the things that Eddie had never found in a girl before. She was nothing like Chloe, and all the other girls he had dated in the past. Loren was amazing, being both smart and beautiful, and even better, she was so talented. Kind, passionate, strong, and ambitious are a few of the many words that Loren was. He could go on all day about how good a person she was, but he wouldn't because they arrived to her house._ Here it goes,_ he thought._ I hope this goes well, and she likes me, hopefully just for me, the regular guy, Eddie._

They got out of the car and walked up to the door. The house was cute with flowers in front of a few bushes, a couple of outdoor decorations that had the name _Tate_ on them, and a few other things that made this house unique. It looked like a house where Nora and Loren could live, it had their sense of style and everything. They stepped up to the door and knocked. The person who greeted them was none other then Loren herself.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming! Come on in", she said.  
"Hey, and your welcome", Eddie said excited. Loren let them in, and the house was just as cute as the outside. Flowers decorated every room, with bright colors, and furniture. This was exactly like Loren.

After he set his things down, Eddie walked over to Loren and gave her a big hug. "Happy Birthday!", he said handing her a gift.  
"Oh, I didn't need a gift".  
"Yes, you do. It's your birthday, and you deserve a present", he said, putting it in her hands.  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!", Loren said jumping up and down. He had gotten her a _special _edition of one of his albums. It was signed with a little note, and had a few extra tracks. The note had said, _Happy birthday Loren! Hope you enjoy this little gift I put together for you, with some extra songs that I wrote, that weren't on my album! Xo, Eddie._  
"Go ahead and play it", he said.  
"Okay", she said confused. Once she put it in the stereo in the living room, the first thing that played was a _special _song, just for Loren.  
_This one goes out to my friend, Loren. Happy Birthday Loren, hope it's a good one! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Loren, Happy Birthday to you!_, Eddie sang on the CD.  
"Aw, thanks Eddie", she said, giving him another big hug. He could get used to her hugs. They were big and warm, and very inviting.  
"I put it together last night, after you told me that today was your birthday. I called Jake and asked if I could put those extra songs we had recorded for the album, but didn't make it, and I thought that you deserved something a little bit extra. So, I called Jake again, and asked him if we could go to the studio and record that first song, so I did, and made a special copy, just for you", he said.  
"Well, it is very special. Thank you! So, we should go get Mel and Adam. They're back in my room, so come on".  
"Okay".

When they got to her room, he saw Mel, and a boy that he assumed was Adam. "Hey Mel, and you must be Adam?", Eddie asked.  
"Yes".  
"It's nice to meet you, Adam", Eddie said.  
"You too", he said pointing toward the poster that Loren had in her room. Lorens' room was big, and colorful, just like the rest of her house. There was a bathroom, and a huge walk in closet as well. He noticed that she had a few posters of him too, reminding him that he couldn't escape the _'rock star'_ life for long.

"So, I was thinking that we could just stay in here and watch movies for a little while?", the birthday girl - Loren said.

"Whatever the _birthday _girl wants", Eddie, Mel and Adam all said. "Just make sure it's a good one", Eddie added. He was really happy to be spending this time with Loren, seeing what she does with her friends, and getting away from his regular life. He could get used to this- that is hanging out with Loren, and just being normal for once. They watched Bridesmaids first, and then Men in Black. They were normally movies that Eddie wouldn't have thought to watch, but they were actually really good, Eddie thought. Probably only because you were watching them with Loren, he thought again.

Nora came into the room and said, "Who wants some cake?".  
"That would be my cue", Mel said.  
"And mine", Adam said, following her out of the room.  
Loren reached over to Eddie and said,looking into his eyes,"We should probably go in there, or they might start to worry. But, I'm really glad that you came, and thank you for the CD. It really means a lot that you did that, so thank you".  
"No problem, anything for Loren Tate", he said laughingly, as they got up to be with everyone else.

They ate cake and ice cream and they all sat in the kitchen talking, when Max said,"We should probably get going".  
"I think I'm going to stay for a while longer", Eddie said.E  
"Okay. Do you mind if I take the car, and you take a cab or something home?", Max asked.  
"That's fine, I'll find a ride".  
"Okay, well thank you Loren for inviting me, and I had a really good time. Well, goodnight everyone", he said winking towards Nora, and leaving the house.  
"I think I'm going to go home too, if I don't, Lisa is going to probably have a search party looking for me soon", Mel said so serious. Eddie started laughing, when Mel said,"No, I'm serious".  
"She is", Loren added, "dead serious".  
"I'll go with you. I need a ride", Adam said.  
"Okay, well hope you had an amazing birthday Lo. I had fun, like always at Tate parties. Well, goodnight".  
"Goodnight", Loren said back. Max, Adam and Mel had all left, so it was now just her, her mom, and Eddie.

Her mom got up from the table, when Loren asked,"You going to bed?".  
"Yeah, I'm really tired and I've got a long day tomorrow at work. Don't stay too late, Eddie, okay?".  
"You got it, Nora".  
"Okay, well goodnight guys".  
"Night", Loren and Eddie both said at the same time. Loren added, "Love you, see you in the morning".  
"Love you too".  
"I guess it's just us now".  
"Yeah", Eddie said.  
"What do you want to do now?", Loren asked.  
"Well, I just had an amazing thought. You should go in your room, and work on your songs. I'd really like to hear some other songs that you may be working on. Is that alright with you?", he asked, being the perfect gentleman.  
"Yeah, that's fine. I know what I'm going to show you", Loren said, getting up from the kitchen chairs. "Come on", she said, holding out her hand to Eddie to go to her room.

Loren had the perfect song to show Eddie. It was a song that she had started to write after she had went into the hospital, and it was about how being with Eddie, after that had happened, had made her feel safe. No man has ever made her feel like that - safe. They were in her room now, and she had pulled her keyboard on to her bed. Eddie was sitting in her desk chair waiting for her to start. Here I go, she thought. Hopefully, he'll finally know how he made me feel when I was in the hospital, she also thought. She started to play the song she had written.

_How did you know that I'm all alone, today  
Oh I feel so scared and I wanna go away  
I bleed so deep underneath  
My soul is screaming_

I'm not gonna hide  
I'm not gonna run away  
I'll uncover the scars and show you every mistake  
Your love is mending my blisters and the bruising shame  
Here with you  
I am safe

Drowning the tears won't make it go away  
It's robbing my soul so I'm taking this mask off my face, yeah  
To discover love and uncover all it means to live and breathe

I'm not gonna hide  
I'm not gonna run away  
I'll uncover the scars and show you every mistake  
Your love is mending my blisters and the bruising shame  
Here with you

I am safe  
I am safe  
I am safe  
I am safe

When you uncover I discover  
I am not afraid  
But when were hiding  
We end up fighting  
To be, safe  
Yeah

I'm not gonna hide  
I'm not gonna run away  
I'll uncover the scars and show you every mistake  
Your love is mending my blisters and my bruising shame  
Here with you  
I am safe  
I am safe  
I am safe  
I am safe  
I am safe  
  
Once Loren finished the song, she wasn't sure what Eddie had thought of it. "What did you think? Was it bad?".  
"No. Actually, it's the best song I've heard in a while. What is this song about?", Eddie asked.  
"Well, I wrote it in the hospital after the _incident _with Chloe". Loren didn't like calling it an attack because it just made her spirits go down. "It's about how after my dad left, I've had to be so strong for my mom, but I've never really felt safe with any men in my life. It's about how after Chloe did those terrible things to me, all I can remember was you holding me, making me feel completely safe. It's about how you're the only person that has made feel safe", she said as a few tears started to fall down her face.

Eddie had gotten up and moved her piano off her bed so he could sit down next to her. He was sitting closer to her than normal, and reached his hand up, and stroked the tears off her face. He then leaned in closer, and finally, kissed her. The kiss was slow and very light. He broke away from the kiss for a minute and asked,"Is this okay?".  
"Yes", Loren replied, "it's perfect". They both leaned back in to continue the kiss, picking up right where they left off. It became more passionate and heavier, and then once again, slowed down to a slow, but passionate pace until it was as light as a feather.

As Eddie pulled away, he said,"I really love your song. It's different then Mars, but in a good way".  
"Thank you", she said blushing. Eddie realized that he loved when she blushed. It made him feel like he could finally start over again with someone who actually cared for him.  
"So, I was thinking", Eddie paused,"that we should continue this".  
"What, kissing?", she asked.  
"Yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of a date".  
"That sounds perfect to me".  
"Me too", he said leaning in again once more. He would _never _get tired of kissing Loren because each time he kissed her, it was different, and that was a good thing. He was inspired by the night, and the song that she wrote for a new song that would be similar to Lorens' song, but his version, of how he makes Loren feel safe. He could already tell that Loren Tate would be a girl that he would _never forget. _

**A/N: Hope you liked it! So I decided that I really don't like the character of Chloe, and that I don't want to write her storyline anymore, so I'm making her story end like this: She gets in big trouble for attacking the doctor, so she gets transferred to a mental institution in Pennsylvania and stays there for the rest of the story. I know it's kind of lame, but I don't see her storyline fitting anywhere else into my story now.. I hope you understand. Oh, and I also decided that I'm going to use actual songs and say that they wrote them, like what I did when Loren was singing. It's just easier to do things this way!**_*****_**The song that Loren sang to Eddie in this chapter is called Safe- by Natalie Grant.* And, I do NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS THAT I MENTION! IT IS JUST USED FOR CREATIVE PURPOSES ONLY! Thank you for reading, and like always, tell me what you think? And once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thank you for checking my story out! Peace out girl scouts! ( : -B-**


	10. Happiness Isn't Forever

Chapter 10. Happiness Isn't Forever

**A/N: So I started writing this chapter the same day I finished the last chapter, but I just completely forgot that I had started this chapter! :( I know, I know, I'm terrible for not updating for two weeks. I am so sorry, and I had written a version of this chapter, but it was graphic, so I rewrote it, and it still is a ****_little graphic_****- not much though, it just has a couple of more descriptive scenes or gestures between two characters which you may already know who. *cough cough who the story is about* So I hope you like it!**

It was finally time for the date that Eddie had promised Loren a few nights ago, on her birthday. He had planned a very romantic evening, buying some foods to make a picnic at their spot on the hill. He went up to the spot and put the candles around the blanket. He lit them up, because the sun was setting, and it would be dark soon. He told Loren to come here around eight o'clock, so that the sunset would set the romantic mood for the evening. When he was lighting the last candle, he heard Lorens' car driving up on the hill, and he smiled. He ran over to her car, and told her to get out of the car, but to close her eyes. He wanted her to be surprised. He put his hands over her eyes, just in case she was trying to peak, and guided her over to the blanket.

"Eddie? Where are we going?", Loren asked.

"You'll see", he said taking his hands off her eyes. "You can look now".

"Wow, it's amazing. Very romantic", Loren said, sitting down on the blanket.

"Can you tell? I was trying to go for that".

"Yes, but it's okay", she giggled.

"So I'm guessing you like it". He moved closer to her on the blanket.

"No, I love it", she said. They were now sitting uncomfortably close to each other. Eddie was looking deep into her eyes, and Loren was doing the same. He lifted his arm and raised it to her chin, tilting it toward him. He turned his head and kissed her lips, which were covered in a lip gloss that tasted like cherries.

Suddenly he stopped. "What's on your lips?".

"Just some lip gloss, is it bothering you?", she asked concerned.

"No, actually I like it". He kissed her again, this time licking her lips to taste them. He continued to do this until all of the gloss was off her lips. She then stood up, trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?", Eddie asked.

"Oh, nothing, just have to catch my breath".

"Am I too hard too handle?", he said jokingly.

"Nope, just a really good kisser".

"I try".

"I can see", Loren said. "Let's eat, I'm starving". Loren started to look through the picnic basket Eddie had brought, and found what she was looking for - a chocolate covered strawberry. She started to bite it seductively, hoping to get Eddie's attention. "Mmm, this is good. Do you want one?".

"Sure", Eddie said trying not to tremble. Loren was doing crazy things to him right now, and she knew it. Loren found another strawberry, and handed it to him. "Come here", he said putting it in his mouth.

They started kissing again, but before things got too heavy- Loren was laying on her back now, with Eddie on top, and they were kissing passionately- Eddie got off of her and sat to the side of her. He really wanted to continue where they had left off, but he wasn't ready to go all in just yet. He just got out of a bad relationship for Pete's sake. He knew one thing though, that he would hold on to Loren Tate, and _never_ let her go.

* * *

"So, what is the worst date you've ever been on?", Loren asked him. She was trying to slow things down after the very _intense and intimate _make out session that they had just had, but she didn't want it to be awkward.

"It was a date I went on with this girl, in high school. Her name was Sarah, and I really liked her. She wanted to try out this new Thai place a few streets away from the school, so I got ready for the date, and walked to her house",Eddie said, but was quickly interrupted.

"-Wait, you walked to her house?".

"Yes. I didn't have a car, or my license. I thought it'd be romantic. But anyways, I walked to her house and we walked to the restaurant and ordered dinner. We ate, and then we left. We really didn't talk, so I thought maybe we should do something else. So I took her to this rock-climbing club that I had a membership to. We went on the wall, and I guess her stomach wasn't settled from the food yet, and she threw up on the guy that was below her on the wall. And to make matters worse, the harness that was supporting her had broke and she fell on the ground and broke her arm. That has got to be the worst date I've ever been on".

"She broke her arm?!", Loren asked with worry.

"I was just kidding!".

"That's nothing to kid about, but wait? Did she still fall out of the harness?".

"Yes, and she landed on her feet. She was a gymnast, so she was used to landing like that".

"That's so terrible Eddie!", she said pushing him. "So did you ever see her again after that?".

"No, after I took her home, I could hear her parents asking where she had been, and I felt horrible for what happened, so I just didn't talk to her for awhile. It was a few weeks later, and she came up to me, and asked why I wasn't talking to her, and I told her that I felt bad, and I couldn't date someone whose parents hated me and didn't want their daughter dating someone like me. She said she understood, and I never talked to her again after that".

"Aw, I'm sorry that happened. You really liked her though, didn't you?".

"Yeah, I did, but that was back in high school. If that hadn't happened, I might not have had the _amazing _opportunity to be with you", he said looking at her.

"There's nothing amazing about me".

"There are a _million _things amazing about you _Loren Tate. _You are so talented, smart, beautiful, witty, and so much more. I wish that you'd believe in yourself as much as I do, _in you_". He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Loren was so shocked that Eddie had said these things about her. They had only known each other for a month now, and their relationship as just more than friends was building fast, and she didn't know if she could keep up. They had already had a few intense and _passionate _kisses, and she didn't even know what they were doing. If she was just a girl that he moved on from, day-to-day, night-to-night. She wanted to be more than friends with him, but if he was just using her, to get over Chloe, she would not stand by his side, pretending that she was falling for someone who wasn't falling for her back. She needed to tell him what she really thought.

"Eddie, what are we doing?".

**A/N: Did you like the little cliffhanger there at the end?! Well I did. Once again, I'm terribly sorry that it has been so long since posting, but I'm hopefully back now, and will continue writing this story! (: Well, if you have any suggestions on to how to continue the story, just let me know! As always please review, and thank you for reading and sticking with this story! -B**


	11. Trusting Enough to Let Go

Chapter 11. Trusting Enough to Let Go.

**A/N: So here is another chapter! Just wrote this! Yay! Two chapters in one night! Hope you like it. Like always, review if you like! -B**  
"What do you mean Loren?".

"I mean what are we doing? You and me, this", she said gesturing between the two of them.

"We are having nice dinner at our spot on the hill".

"That's not what I meant". Loren was serious about this, and Eddie looked at her confused. Why was she asking him this? He thought they were starting to build their relationship, together. "I feel like I'm just a rebound girl from Chloe, and that you're just stringing me along, just for the ride".

"What? What makes you think this? I'm not _stringing you along Loren!_".

"I don't know if you're just saying this to not make me feel bad. How can I really know? You _just _got out of a relationship not even a month ago, and suddenly I come into the picture as _more than friends?_", Loren said."What am I supposed to think about that Eddie? I've had men in my life that have broken my heart before. But look. I'm strong and that has made me such a better person, and I sure as hell don't need you if I'm that type of girl to you and you're just going to break my heart".

Eddie was confused about this whole situation. He thought that Loren and him had made a special connection the past month, and she was just going to throw it all away?

"You're _supposed _to think that you're _not _just some rebound from Chloe. Why would you think that? I _really, truly care about you, Loren. _I was already in a bad place with Chloe before I even met you- we barely even talked anymore! And even worse Loren? She was sleeping with someone- _Tyler_, Tyler Roarke of _all people _while we were still dating! I thought I was in _love _with her!", Eddie raised his voice. "What was I supposed to do? Drink my sorrows away with a bottle of whiskey? Giving up on my career, and letting _so many _people down- Pops, Jake, and the millions of fans- just like _you_?", he stopped.

"Oh, please continue".

"Well, no, that's not what I was going to do. I couldn't let what happened a few years ago come back to haunt me, and all of the people who cared about me".

"What happened?".

"Well after Mom died, I was in such a _terrible _place- partying, drinking- you get the picture. I didn't listen to Pops, and just like he said, my music career came to a pause for a while. I wasn't in any condition to write songs, so I stopped, and didn't even care about the _one_ thing that I love more than _anything_. It wasn't like me, and I knew that Mom would be so disappointed that I had let things get this bad. I had a dream that same night I thought that, and it was about the accident, and I was trying to figure out who had hit their car. During the dream, I had figured out who had done it, and then I woke up, and never knew who might have done it. Dreams have a way into turning to reality. After that, I knew I had to change my ways- stop partying and drinking all the time, and just focus on my career, something she would've wanted. So I changed, and that is how I am now".

"Eddie, I'm sorry. I didn't know that".

"It's okay, actually, you're one of the few people who do know that". Eddie felt like Loren could finally know about the dark days of his past, and that it'd be for the better.

"I'm glad you told me. The pain from the past tells us that we can have a bright future, if we try".

"You are so wise for your age", Eddie told her. He was still confused about their situation, but at least he knew that Loren would know about his dark past.

"Thank you".

"Your welcome, it's no secret though. Just letting you know, you are nothing like Chloe. You are so much better, and I'm sorry that you're feeling these things, but I'm not going anywhere, and I hope you don't either".

"Well now, I won't go anywhere. Sorry that I got like that back there- frustrated".

"I'm just glad you decided to stay. Now, Loren Tate- I have a serious question for you".

"Yes?".

"Now that we have gotten through this patch, can I call you my girlfriend already?", he asked nervously.

"Is this what you really want?".

"Yes! Why don't you believe me?".

"Oh, I do, I just wanted to reassure myself!".

"You're horrible! Are you going to make me ask again?".

"Of course not! Yes".

They had finally made up. Eddie thought that he had lost her, but they were closer than before, and it was a good thing that Loren finally knew what Eddie had thought about her, and they were now together as a couple. He was so happy that he kissed her.

It was getting late, and Loren checked the time on her phone. It was twelve o'clock, and she needed to get home soon. Whenever they were together, she lost track of time. "Eddie, sorry to break this to you, but it's late and I need to go home".

"Aww, too bad. Do you want me to go with you?".

"Nah, it's okay, but thank you though", she stopped so she could give him a quick kiss. "Well I'll talk to you later".

"Wait!", he said grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him. "You forgot something", he said giving her a long and lingering kiss. "I'll see you later too".

"Bye".

"Bye Ms. Tate".


	12. Crying for the Generation

Chapter 12. Crying for the Generation.

Loren was so stoked that she was now Eddie Duran's girlfriend. After all of the years she dreamt of it, it was actually coming true. She didn't care that he is a famous rock star or that he is Eddie _Duran._ She just cares that he is who he is, and to her, he's just Eddie- her _boyfriend._ How he acted around her, it was different than she would've ever thought. He acted just like a normal twenty two year old boy and she was glad that he didn't let his fame or his fortune get to him like other actors or musicians did in Hollywood. He was so intelligent, talented, funny, wise and charming. He was just a good guy in general, and she was so lucky that he wanted to be with her, and she did too.

It was amazing, being with Eddie as more than friends. They had went on so many dates with each other, and never felt bored with each other. They were so alike, and so different at the same time. Ever since that night, the night where Eddie had told her the truth, she felt like she could now be honest with him about how she felt. She still had her concerns at times, but it's like they were made for each other.

"Where are you going Loren?" mom asked.

"Just going to go see Melissa to talk about some things. I can go to the store afterwards if you need me to. Do you need anything?".

"Yeah, I'll make a list. Are you sure you're going over to see Mel?".

"Yes mom. I am going over to Melissa's house, to talk and hangout with my best friend. Is there a problem with that?".

"It's just that you've been seeing Eddie a lot recently, and I thought you were trying to lie to me and see him behind my back".

"I wouldn't do that mom. If I was going to Eddie's, I would've told you! Why don't you believe me when I'm telling the truth? I thought you trusted me, being with Eddie".

"Honey, it's not like I don't, I just- I don't know. Just forget it. Sorry I brought it up".

"It's okay. I will tell you whenever I go over to Eddie's. I won't lie to you about that. Well, I better go if I can get there in time. We're watching the premiere of a movie on TV that starts in an hour, and I need to get there early to talk about some things with her".

"Okay, that's fine. Have fun, and here's the list".

"Thanks, and sorry that I got a little weird a minute ago".

"It's okay, you're in a relationship, and there'll be times when you don't agree with something that someone is saying about him".

"I love you mom. I'll see you later. Bye".

"Bye".

She decided that she would call Eddie on the way to Melissa's house.

"Hey beautiful".

"Well hello there, handsome".

"Aw thanks", Eddie said over the phone. "What's up?" .

"Just wanted to talk to you. Mom has been not trusting my decisions about some things lately, and I just felt like I needed to vent out to you".

"I'm sorry to hear that Lo. Are you busy tonight?".

"Yeah, I'm on my way to Mel's house right now".

"Darn, I was hoping we could just hang out together at my place tonight. But you're hanging out with Mel, so it's okay".

"Sorry. Maybe another day? Tomorrow?".

"That sounds amazing. You know what I was just thinking?".

"What?".

"That I really need to find a buddy to hangout here at the apartment with me".

"And who would that be?", Loren asked.

"An animal".

"I didn't know that Eddie Duran was an animal lover. What type of animal would you want?".

"I want… a dog. I've only had one dog, and I was really young, so I don't remember him, but his name was Mac, and I've always wanted another one, but I've never gotten around to it."

"Well I hope you get yourself a dog soon. Hey, I'm at Melissa's so I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. I might be able to come over if I ask my mom after Mel's, but I need to go to the store too, so I don't know. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Loren".

Loren had arrived at Mel's house, and she really needed to talk to her- about her mom, Eddie, school, and just everything. She went up to the front door of her house, and knocked on the door. No one answered, and she went to see if it was unlocked-and it was- so she let herself in, like she had done in the past before. When she went inside, she heard yelling in the kitchen, and when she was there, she saw Lisa, Mel's mom, beating her.

"Don't you EVER go looking for Beth again? Do you hear me?", Lisa shouted while she was still hitting Mel. "I said, did you hear me?".

"What are you doing Lisa?", Loren said, entering the kitchen of the very familiar house.

"Giving this piece of _shit _daughter what she deserves". She was now pulling Mel's hair.

"Get OFF of her! She's your daughter. Why would you do this to her?".

"She isn't my _real _daughter, so I can do _anything I want to her_". Those last words did it for Loren. She pulled out her phone, and dialed 911.

"_911 operator. What's your emergency?_".

"I'm at my friend's house, and her mom is beating her. I don't know why… I don't know why… I don't know why".

"_Does her mom show any signs like she wants to kill your friend?"._

"No, I don't think so".

_"What is the address?"._

"5846 Golden Drive, Tarzana, California. It's in the Valley. Please hurry!".

_"They are on their way now! Is your friend severely injured?"._

"No, I don't think so, it's just her mom is going crazy! Please hurry!".

_"They're coming! Thank you for reporting this!"._

"Why would you call the police?", Lisa asked, walking slowly toward Loren.

"Why did I call the police? Are you seriously asking me that right now? You just attacked your daughter, and you think it's alright? No, it's not. Melissa shouldn't have to deal with this. Something is wrong, because this is not you, Lisa. She didn't even do anything!".

"You don't know anything about me or my daughter", she said lunging toward Loren.

Lisa was now trying to attack Loren. When she lunged toward her, Loren stepped back, so Lisa wouldn't get a hold of her, and she fell flat on the ground. Loren ran back to Melissa, and grabbed her, so Lisa couldn't beat her up again.

"Mel, go back in your room, and lock the door! Don't come out until I tell you to! I'm so sorry that this happened to you".

"No, Loren, I'm not leaving you alone out here with her. I don't care if I'm kind of banged up right now. She could hurt you, and I'm not going to let her. Okay?".

"Fine", Loren said, when she felt a sharp pain in her back and fell to the ground.

Somehow, while they were having a heart to heart with each other, Lisa had gotten up, and quietly grabbed a frying pan out of the cabinet, and whacked Loren in the back. She was going to take another whack when Loren got up, despite the pain. She wouldn't let Lisa win by hurting them.

"Why are you doing this mom?" Mel cried.

"Your little friend here called the cops on me, and now she needs to pay for what she has done to our family! Here's to family!" She whacked Loren in the back again causing her to once again fall.

Lisa cannot win. She just can't. Loren, again, got up with great bravery. She didn't know how much longer she could fight her, but she would do it for Melissa. She would do anything for her. _Anything._ Loren grabbed Lisa by the hands, and urged Mel to come and help her, because she was quickly losing her strength. They now had her in their grasp and led her over to the couch so she couldn't run away when the police came.

Fifteen minutes after all this happened, the police came and arrested Lisa for assault. Mel was shaken up about the whole thing, and Gus, her dad was out on a business trip for a month, so she invited her to stay at her place. She went to the grocery store with Mel to pick up the things her mom wanted, and went home.

"Mel, I'm so sorry that Lisa did that to you".

"Thanks Lo".

"Is this the first time it has happened? If not, Mel, I need to know how many times it's happened before".

"This was the first time. Thank you for letting me stay here for a while until my dad gets back. I don't think I could stay there all alone for an entire month after what happened. I really appreciate it".

"It's no problem Mel. I'm just glad that I got there when I did, or things could've gotten worse".

"Yeah, they might have".

It was now later in the night, and everyone was asleep- except for Loren. She couldn't sleep because of her back. Lisa had hit her twice with the frying pan, and with great force. She needed to talk to Eddie- needed to vent to him _again._

"Eddie? Are you there?".

"Loren, is that you?", he asked, sounding sleepy.

"Yeah, is this a bad time?".

"No, it's fine. What's wrong?".

"Nothing's wrong!".

"Yes, something is wrong. I can hear it in your voice. What is it?".

"Well I went to Melissa's house like I said I was going to when we last talked, and when I got there, her mom was beating her. So I called 911, and then Lisa started attacking me, and she hit me in the back with a frying pan twice, _really hard, _and it's just a little sore."

"She hit _you?_ And are you okay? It's just a _little sore?_".

"Yeah, but it is _really _sore."

"Where is Mel staying?".

"Well, her dad, Gus, is out of town right now, and he can't come home for a month, so she is going to stay here while he's not there. I don't want her being alone in that house anymore. It would bring up all the memories of what happened to her tonight, and I can't have that happen to her again, I_ won't _let it happen to her."

"It is so amazing that you care about your best friend that much. It shows that you are such a caring and amazing person, inside and out."

"Aw thank you."

"So I'm guessing that you can't sleep".

"You would be guessing right," she said.

"So what can I do for you?" , he asked.

"Well, just stay up and talk to me _all _night".

"Won't that wake up Mel?".

"Not if I'm in the living room".

"Okay. Well I guess I will just have to think of things to say to keep our conversation flowing all night. What would you like to talk about?".

"Enough about me. What do you want to talk about?".

"I want to talk about how amazing my _girlfriend _is". Loren could never get used to him saying that. "Like how you saved your best friend tonight, and how great you are. I don't know. It's just something about you, Ms. Tate. I wish I could see you right now".

"I know right?". Loren was starting to get sleepy from the sound of his voice. It was like a lullaby to her, and she didn't want to stop talking to him, so she just sat there, on the couch talking to him about things going on in their lives, and about each other and about Loren's career and his.

She had fallen asleep, and she checked her phone, and it said that she was still talking to Eddie.

"Eddie? Are you there?".

"Yeah".

"Did you stay up this whole entire time?".

"Yes, I kind of like listening to you sleep. It's soothing".

"While that is flattering, I should probably actually go to sleep now".

"Okay, but how's your back?".

"I forgot completely about it, but now that you mentioned it, worse. But I'll make it through the day". Loren was so tired, so the last thing she heard him say was "Bye."

She went back to her bed, got under the covers and went to sleep, next to her best friend who was now safe and sound away from Lisa, the evil mother.

**A/N: So here is chapter 12! Hope you like it, and if you have any ideas for chapter 13, just let me know, and we could work together?! Yay! Like always, let me know what you think and review. Love getting feedback from everyone! : ) -B**


	13. Falling

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.  
Chapter 13. Falling

**A/N: So I feel SO TERRIBLE THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN ALMOST 2 MONTHS. I know I haven't written anything in a while but I promise, I had tried writing this many times, and just couldn't think of how to start a chapter after the last chapter we had. But I really hope I can keep coming up with ideas for this story because I LOVE writing this story, and I love Hollywood Heights, and I just want to continue this. Like always, please give me ideas if you have any. I will give you credit if you give me an idea that I choose to use. Thank you so much for reading this, and this chapter has a little special meaning in it..so for now, bye! (:**

Two weeks had passed since Lisa's rampage on Melissa and Loren, and Melissa was back in her own house. Gus had just came back from his business trip, and he left early to take care of Melissa, where he should be. Lisa was taken to prison for domestic abuse, and was booked ten years, so Mel should be safe. Once Nora learned about all what had really happened, she was pissed, but was glad that her baby girl was safe and sound. That night when it had happened, Loren had fell asleep talking to Eddie, and he couldn't have asked for a better way to spend his night with the girl he was falling in love with.

Eddie knew that Loren was the one and only girl for him, and he was determined to show Loren how badly he was falling for her, by doing what he does best- writing a song. He already had everything, accept for the hook.

"Dammit!", Eddie shouted.  
"What's wrong Eddie?".  
"Oh, sorry. I've been trying to write this new song lately, and I have everything except for the hook". He was so wrapped up in his work that he forgot Loren was sitting on the couch in his penthouse.  
"Do you want me to help?", Loren asked.  
"Actually, no".  
"Okay". Loren seemed disappointed.  
"Hey, what's wrong?".  
"I just thought that we worked well together, that's all".  
"It's not like I don't want to work with you, Lo. It's just that I'm writing this song for you, and I want you to be surprised when you hear it".  
"Oh, okay. So, when can I hear this new song of yours?", Loren asked in a seductive voice, inching closer towards Eddie.  
"You", he paused,caressing her cheek,"you can listen to it once it's finished".  
"Well when will that be, rock star?"  
"When it's ready".  
"Well, at this rate, you'll never get done".

Eddie looked confused. And with that, Loren took Eddie's hands off her face, and slowly slid them down the sides of her body, and put her hands on his chest. She leaned down and kissed him so slow, so softly that he felt like he could fly. Every time they kissed, it was full of passion, it was like their souls were linked to one another because of all that passion and chemistry they had together. She then pulled away and looked up at him. They locked eyes before Eddie picked Loren up, and her legs were then wrapped around his hips, and the kissing picked up, this time more of a deep, lustful kiss. After the heated kiss, he carried Loren over to the couch and sat her down so that she was laying down, and he was on top of her, never breaking the kiss. They just laid there, kissing, and talking about how Loren only has two more weeks of school until she is officially done with high school. Nothing more happened then just kissing, and talking. That's what he liked about her- they could still be intimate without going over the edge. He could be himself and she could be herself when they were together. It's like we were meant to be together, Eddie thought.

* * *

Melissa was sitting in the booth of the cafe that Lo, Adam and her usually all sat in. She couldn't believe that her mother, Lisa, was sitting in jail for abusing her. She always thought that they were as tight as could be- well for the two of them and nothing could knock them down, but obviously she was wrong.

Loren was so busy with her career and relationship with Eddie. Adam was who knows where- after her issue with Lisa, he hadn't been there for her at all- it was all Lo, and now Mel was sitting alone in their booth today. She went up to the counter and ordered her favorite- sweet potato fries. They always made her feel better when she was down, something about the combination of sweet potatoes and french fries. Walking back to the booth, someone bumped into her, causing her to fall, and spill her fries all over her and the person responsible.

"Oh my gosh! Watch where you're going!", the person yelled, with a sexy British accent.  
"Me? Says the one who pretty much just plowed over me!", Mel fought back.  
"Oh really?".  
"Yeah, really, you just ruined my clothes, and now I feel disgusting".  
"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe you should look before you walk across the room. By the way, I'm Ian, and to make up for your little inconvenience over here", he paused pointing to her stained clothes," I'll buy you some new clothes, and you can tell me why you like sweet potato fries".  
"So are you saying you don't like them?".  
"That's exactly what I am saying".  
"What's wrong with you! They're like the best things ever invented!".  
"I don't know, maybe I just don't like my potatoes mixed. Anyway, I think we should probably go find you some clothes, or you might just look a little like a freak, walking around town wearing you know, just a white shirt with just a 'little' stain on it".  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Is it weird that I'm walking around with a guy I just met like two minutes ago? You don't even know my name".  
"Well, what would your name happen to be?".  
"It would happen to be Melissa, but you can call me Mel- that's what all my friends call me anyway".  
"Well, Mel, let's go look for a shirt, and maybe some shorts. What do you say?".  
"That would be perfect".

Melissa and Ian left the cafe, and went shopping. He took her to some cool boutiques she had never seen before, and got a blue tank top and white denim shorts. Along the way, she and Ian talked about their favorite bands, movies, television shows, books and songs and hobbies.

"So you're actually a professional photographer? I actually want to go to school for film-making". Mel couldn't believe she had met someone like Ian, who was interested in pretty much the exact same things as her.  
"Yes, I am, and that's pretty neat that you want to study that".  
"Yeah, I'm pretty determined that it's what I want to do with my life. I mean, it's what I've always wanted to do, and I just love doing it. I'm actually working on a project right now".  
"And what would that be?".  
"Well, my best friend Loren, is an aspiring singer/songwriter, and she is dating and working with the one and only- Eddie Duran! So, I'm creating a video of the two of them working. It's coming along fairly well".  
"Wait, your best friend is Loren Tate?", Ian asked.  
"Yeah, why?".  
"It just so happens to be, that Eddie Duran is my best friend".

* * *

Loren had left Eddie's penthouse hours ago. He needed to finish his song to her- she needed to know what he was feeling inside. He felt like if he couldn't deliver this song well to her, that she would be confused about how he feels, and run away from him. Now, he knew that this would most likely never happen, but he couldn't help think it. He started humming a hook in his head, and it eventually turned into lyrics.

He needed Loren to come over as quick as she could, so he called her, to tell her to come over.

_Hey_  
_Hi, Eddie. What's up?_  
_Guess what I just finished?, Eddie asked._  
_A season of Lost on Netflix?_  
_No, but I do need to catch up on that. Did you ever realize there's like 200 episodes on there? But guess again._  
_I don't know Eddie._  
_I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you Loren. Do you think that you could come over here real quick for a little bit?_  
_Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. _  
_Okay, I'll see you in a little bit Lo, bye._  
_Bye Eddie._

Loren was now coming over, and Eddie had enough time to run through the song a couple of times before he heard a knocking on his front door. He knew it was Lorens' knock. It's funny how well you can get to know a person by spending so much time with them.

"Okay, let me guess. You finished the song".  
"How did you guess?".  
"Let's just say I know you fairly well", Loren said as Eddie chuckled. "So, can I hear this masterpiece of a song you've been working on lately?".  
"Of course. You'll be the first to hear it".  
"Let's hear it soldier", Lo said, watching Eddie sit down on the piano bench.  
"Okay, here it goes". Eddie put his hands on the grand piano, and started to play the beautiful chords that Loren loved to hear.

_*What I would do_  
_To see you again_  
_What I would say_  
_For the first time_

_Cause time is on a thread_  
_You don't know what you lost and broken_  
_Turn your head away but it's pretty safe to say_  
_I was foolish_

_I want you, I need you_  
_There's nothing I would change_

_I'm falling into you_  
_I'm falling into you_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_I'm breathless without you_  
_So I will breathe in and breathe out_

_What I would do_  
_To feel you again_  
_I'm standing on the edge_  
_And I know that you're my ledge_  
_And I hold_  
_And I hold_

_I see you, I feel you_  
_There's nothing I would change_

_I'm falling into you_  
_I'm falling into you_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_I'm breathless without you_  
_So I will breathe in and breathe out_  
_So I will breathe in and breathe out_

_You can't have what you can't touch_  
_And it hurts, babe_  
_Some birds are too bright to cage_  
_It's so strange how the strong ones_  
_Are the first ones but I don't want you to fall_

_I'm falling into you_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_I'm breathless without you_  
_So I will breathe in and breathe out_  
_So I will breathe in and breathe out_

"So, what did you think?".  
"What did I think? I thought it was amazing Eddie! It was so you! It sounding amazing!".  
"Now away from the technical aspects of the song, how did it make you feel?", asked a very nervous Eddie.  
"Well, I thought that it was the best song of yours that made me feel alive. It made me feel like I finally know how you really feel about me. Like I can finally know where we are at in our relationship, and I thank you for that".

**A/N: What did you think?! If you feel like sharing your response, write something down in the review box down below. I really like to know what my readers think! The song used was our very own Cody Longo's Falling Into You. (Hince the name of this story). (; Enjoy, and if you have any ideas, also feel free to write them down below! Thanks so much! (: -B**


	14. One and Only

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.  
Chapter 14. One and Only

**A/N: Guess what guys? ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER! Yay.. This is a good one! (: Hope you enjoy! **

"What do you mean you're _'Eddie Duran's best friend_'?", Mel asked Ian.

"Well, mate, it means exactly what I just said. I'm his best friend".

"I mean, how do you know him?".

"We've been friends since we were young lads, and I've helped him with his photo shoots and things like that ever since he's became Eddie Duran- the pop singing sensation. We also party together a lot too, well that is when I'm in town".

"So you don't live here?", Mel wondered.

"No, I live in New York, but I visit here quite often. So by the looks of it, it appears as if you'll be seeing a lot of me, love".

"Oh really? Is that so?".

"Yes, it is so".

"Don't you think it's a little strange how both our best friends are dating each other, and Eddie has never mentioned you before?".

"Nah, he's probably just jealous of me British accent".

"I bet all the ladies swoon after you, Mr. British Accent".

"Yes, in fact they do. Does it make you want to fall all over too?".

"Actually it kind of does". Mel started blushing, but she couldn't help it. He was drool worthy- that being he was British, tall, handsome, and everything she always looked for in a guy. Could it actually be that she was falling for a guy she _just met a few short hours ago?_

* * *

"Eddie, it truly was amazing! I wonder who was your inspiration..", Loren trailed off. She knew that she was his inspiration, but she just wanted to hear him say it. Lately, their relationship was the best it had ever been, and she wanted to keep it like that.

"Well, it would be the girl standing right in front of me, right now".

"I'm glad I could help", Loren said. She actually had a song that she wanted to share with Eddie to show him her feelings as well. "Hey Eddie?".

"Yeah Lo?".

"Do you mind if I play you a new song I've been working on?".

"Be my guest". Loren couldn't help but wondering, if Eddie would run away from the feelings he has been having for her after all he went through with Chloe. She sat down at the piano bench she had sat down on so many times with Eddie before, but this one time feeling completely different. The outcome of this could turn out how it's supposed to be- Loren showing him her feelings, or Eddie running away from her. I can't have any more men in my life running away from me, Loren thought. I can do this. He won't leave me.

"Okay, here I go", Loren spoke after her little moment of silence. This time, it was Eddie waiting to hear how she truly felt for him.

_*You've been on my mind_  
_I grow fonder every day,_  
_Lose myself in time_  
_Just thinking of your face_  
_God only knows_  
_Why it's taken me so long_  
_To let my doubts go_  
_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_  
_You never know if you never try_  
_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_If I've been on your mind_  
_You hang on every word I say_  
_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_  
_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_  
_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_  
_You'll never know if you never try_  
_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
_I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me a chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts_  
_Come on and give me a chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts. _

"Loren, what was that song about?".

"What? You don't like it". Why didn't Eddie like it?

"No, it's not that babe. I just wanted to know what you were thinking when you wrote it".

"Eddie, its about how sometimes I feel like you won't let me in, after Chloe told you all those terrible lies. It's about how two people are _supposed_ to love each other, like how _I love you_". That's it. I finally said the words I needed to. If he doesn't want to be with me, whatever. I just wanted him to know how I _really feel_, Loren thought to herself.

"Is that how you really feel?", Eddie asked.

"What part about '_I love you_' do you not understand? If I didn't feel this way, do you really think that I'd be confessing my love to Eddie Duran?". Loren guessed that things between them were taking a toll for the worst right about now. "No, I wouldn't. But what you've said, clearly tells me that _you're not ready for a committed relationship with me, because you're still in love with Chloe-"._

"Now you stop right there, Loren Tate. Do you honestly believe that I'm still in love with _Chloe Carter_- the woman who _ruined my life_? The woman who made me believe that I'd _never_ be able to love again? I would never make the mistake again of falling in love with her or someone like her ever again. Loving her was a huge mistake on my part. I thought we had already discussed this?".

"Yeah, we have".

"Then why are you bringing it up again? If I told you I was over Chloe, then why don't you understand?".

"Because you know about my dad. What kind of person leaves like that?".

"I'm not your father Loren!".

"There's no way of me knowing that Eddie! I don't want to wake up one day, and learn that you've left from my mom, or Max, or TMZ for crying out loud! I don't have a way of trusting you!".

"If I didn't care for you Loren, would I still be standing here having this conversation with you?".

"I guess not".

"You guessed right. I thought my song would clarify things for you, but I guess it didn't".

"And I thought my song would make you know that I was feeling the same about you, but I guess we're just two different people who want two different things. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe our wires never crossed, and we're all just living in a fantasy!".

"Why are you talking like this? You know I would do anything for you Lo. I don't want anything but _you_. I've always looked for a girl like you in my life. I knew I was supposed to end up with someone like you. Someone_ real_, someone who wasn't afraid to be themselves. Someone who would keep me on my toes at all times. Someone who no matter how many times I would have the same fight with, _over and over_, would never leave that special place in my heart, and who keeps a certain hold on me. Chloe never fit any of those descriptions, but you Loren, you fit every single one, and that will _never change. Loren Tate, I love you_, and like your song said, you're _my_ one and only".

"You love me?".

"Of course I do, Loren. I honestly think I've loved you since the day we've met. I guess it's just something about you that makes me love you so much more".

"I love you too, Eddie Duran". After they had both finally said those three words, those eight letters, they were finally able to love each other how they should.

* * *

"So, love, does that mean you want to kiss me right now?", Ian asked Mel.

"Surprisingly, yes, I would really like to kiss you right now".

And with that, Ian leaned forward and kissed Mel, passionately and tenderly. Melissa thought that he was just using her as someone to make out with, but he seemed totally into it like he had been waiting to do that ever since they met- which was only today. Mel knew that she was probably rushing things, but she needed to feel secure with someone, and Ian was totally the person that could make her feel that way.

"How was that mate?".

"Amazing", Mel staggered, out of breath.

"So, when can we do this again?".

"Whenever you want, but I should probably be getting home. I need to tell Loren about today, and I'm betting you'll go and 'party' with Eddie or something".

"Okay. Where do you live? I'll drop you off".

"Well, Mr. British Accent, I happen to live in Tarzanna. The town where the cafe was where we first met".

"Okay Tarzanna. What house number?". They were back in town now.

"7382 Oak Avenue. Thanks for taking me home. You know, you didn't have to do that".

"Well, I'm just being a gentleman", he said, taking her hand and kissing the back.

"Well, you're doing an amazing job at it".

"Here we are". He pulled into her driveway. "I really hope I'll be seeing you again soon".

"Give me your phone". Melissa put in her number and texted her own phone. "Now we can get in touch, whenever you want". She got out of the car and started walking to her house when Ian called her name.

"Mel?".

"Yeah?".

"Would you mind coming over here for another second?".

"Okay", Mel was a little skeptical.

Ian was still in his car, but when Melissa came close, he stuck his head out of the window, and leaned forward to give her another kiss.

"Bye Ian".

"Bye Melissa. See you around". And with that, she walked back into her house, thinking of the crazy day she just went through.

**A/N: What did you think? Leave a review down below? Anyway, the song Loren 'sang' was Adele's One and Only.. such a beautiful song. I thought it'd fit the storyline well.. Well, thanks for reading and like always, any ideas? Down below is the place to go! (; Bye for now! -B**


	15. Rumor Has It

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.  
Chapter 15. Rumor Has It.

Hey guys! I know it has been_**FOREVER**_ since I have uploaded a chapter. I know, I'm a terrible person! Well, I've been writing this chapter for probably 2 weeks, and I just didn't know how it should end, but atlas! I have solved that problem! Since I haven't updated in like 2 months almost, this chapter is a long one. (It's the longest one yet- with a whopping 3443 words, just in the story) *this doesn't count!. I really hope you enjoy it. Review if you feel like it and like always, if you have any ideas, just let me know!

The past week had been surreal to Eddie. Him and Loren were bonding over the little things they had learned about each other, after confessing their love for one another. He had to admit though, sometimes they had, like any normal couple their rough patches- fighting over the stupidest things one minute, and then the next they would start kissing, and realize what they were fighting about wasn't worth their time, and they would both get over it. It was like they were in the Honeymoon phase of the relationship- without actually on it.

They were on their way to Rumor to meet Mel and Ian for dinner. It was weird that his best friend and Lorens' best friend were actually dating. He didn't know how they had met, but he was glad to finally see Ian happy. He wasn't partying hard anymore and acting like he did when they were always at the lowest of their lows. It's like Mel had sparked some kind of good in Ian, and he has been making him the happiest man alive- well besides him of course. And Mel, she looked so alive. After her mom's betrayal, both him and Loren thought Mel would never completely be herself again, but Ian brought life to her. He couldn't have been more happy for them.

"Do you think we'll get there before them?", he asked.

"Well, if I know Mel, I'd say we'll probably get there before them. Mel takes forever to get ready- she always has to look the part wherever she goes". They were now pulling into the parking lot of Rumor, and Eddie saw Ian's car, parked a few spaces from the front entrance of the restaurant.

"What do we know", Eddie said, laughing and pointing at Ian's car- and the obvious Melissa and Ian standing outside the car talking.

* * *

Nora was sitting at home all alone waiting for Loren to come back. She was supposed to be on a date with one of her co-workers from the clinic, but he bailed on her at the last moment- like all of her 'dates' did- so she was used to it by now. She just wished that Loren was here so she didn't have to be alone tonight.

"I guess tonight it's just me, myself and I", Nora paused thinking that she did have something that could cheer her up- alcohol. Now, Nora wasn't a heavy drinker. She was when she was younger, but stopped after she had Loren. But recently, she'd been stood up by so many guys that she turned to a glass or two of her finest wine or a couple bottles of beer, but she didn't get full on drunk, just a little tipsy. But, tonight had been a different story.

By the time she heard the doorbell ring, she was drunk. She was shocked to see Max standing on her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey. I hope it's okay that I'm coming over this late".

"Oh, there is certainly nothing wrong with that sir".

"Are you drunk?", Max asked concerned.

"Just a wee little bit".

"I noticed. So, I just thought I'd come over here because I didn't have anyone to talk to since Eddie was with Loren tonight. I mean, I know he lives by himself, but we still usually talk on the phone every night".

"That's so nice. I hope that's the kind of relationship Loren and I have when she gets older. Like, I don't think I could ever go a day without talking to my baby girl. But she's not my baby anymore because she's growing up". Nora felt like fainting- she was that drunk.

Max rushed over to her side,"Hey, I think that you should go sit down and lay off the booze". He was laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing at me!", Nora yelled.

"Hey, I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing with you!".

"You better be". She was now lying down on the couch with a blanket over her shoulders. "Hey, Max?".

"Yeah?".

"How did I get over here?". She was seriously confused right now.

"Well, we were talking at the door, and you looked like you were about to pass out, so I picked you up, and carried you over here".

"Awh, how sweet- thanks". Nora leaned over to Max, and kissed him.

"What are you doing Nora!", Max said, bewildered.

"Trying to kiss you, but you seem to not want me to".

"Nora, we're just friends. I really like you, but I'm not ready to take this relationship to the next level. And what would Loren and Eddie think?".

"Why don't you love me!".

"You need to calm down Nora! I'm just trying to help you, but if you don't calm down, I'm not going to!".

"Leave!".

"Fine, but when you wake up tomorrow, hungover, I'm not gonna be the one there for you". And with that, Max left the house, sorry that he even came here in the first place.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually got here before us. What a shocker!", Loren said to Melissa.

"I decided not to go all out today. Now the question is, what took you two so long?". Mel said this with a perverted grin spread across her face.

"That would be none of your business", Loren paused. She looked over and saw Ian. She had never met him, but had heard all the stories Mel would tell about him, like how gorgeous he was and how much fun they always had when they were together or how sexy she thought his British accent was. She thought it was so weird that they were both dating celebrities and it just so happened to be that those two celebrities were best friends like Mel and Loren. "Hey, I'm Loren her best friend", she said finally talking to Ian.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ian, though it looks like you might already know me. And I happen to be Eddie's best friend over there". He pointed to Eddie who had his arm around Lorens' waist. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give your best friend a hug?".

Eddie thought about it for a second, and then ran and pulled Ian into a guy embrace. "How have you been bro?".

"Well, I'm good now that you ask. This little lady over here has been keeping me company since I've been in town". He pulled Mel into a tight hug and then kissed her.

"Looks like you two have gotten close", Loren blurted out to embarrass them.

"Oh, shut up Lo".

"We should probably head on in if we don't want to lose our seats", Eddie said being the barer of 'bad' news.

"If you insist", the other three said at once.

Once inside Rumor, Loren noticed a couple of people who were staring at her and Eddie together. She wasn't used to all of this attention when she went out with Eddie. The public eye didn't know that their 'friendship' was _more than friends _now, and she didn't know whether or not Eddie wanted it to get out or not. She knew he loved her, but she wasn't sure if he was ready for them to be public just yet. They chose a booth in one of the corners that was secluded from the didn't want _all _of their _entire night _getting out into the hands of the media somehow. She wasn't quite used to all of the precautions she had to take when she was out with Eddie. She wasn't sure when they _would _be public, but she was alright with that fact. Only she needed to know of Eddie's love for her.

They ordered their food and they noticed someone strange sitting across from them, watching their every move. It's just a fan, Loren thought. It's what I would've done if I was eating at a restaurant and I saw _Eddie Duran_ sitting in the booth across from me; stare. Once she created that scenario, she was almost okay with the fact, but then she looked closer, and realized who it actually was- _Lily Parks_- the crazed Hollywood reporter who would do anything to have her hands on Hollywood's latest scoop.

"Eddie", Loren said freaking out. "Eddie, I think we have a visitor".

"What are you talking about Loren?". It was then he noticed Lily Parks staring at them, laughing at his realization of her sitting in on their evening. When he was about to get up to confront her, she got up and walked straight to their table.

"Well hello there Eddie, and I see we have company here". She pointed to Loren, Mel and Ian.

"That's none of your business Lily. Now I think it'd be best if you went back over to your table and left us all alone".

"Wow, a feisty Eddie Duran. I think you should properly introduce me. No? Leave that to me. As you all know, I'm Lily Parks, now who may you all be?".

You don't have to tell her, Eddie said by the look in his eyes. It's okay, isn't it?, Loren thought.

Ian was going to introduce himself, because he knew Lily already knew who he was. "I would happen to be Ian, his best friend".

"I'm Loren", she said nervously to Lily.

"And I'm the amazing, talented, wonderful Melissa".

"Nice to meet all of you. Now, if you don't mind my asking, what is the relationship between you two, Loren?".

"Um, I'm not going to tell you that Lily. You can make up all you want about the 'relationship' between Eddie and me, but I'll never spill", she said bravely. Should we tell her the real truth?, Lorens' eyes spoke to Eddie. He seemed to notice and was deciding on what to do. Did he want the public in their relationship, or should it just be family?

"Loren and I are nothing more than 'friends'. That is all our relationship is. Now, if you don't mind my_ telling_, you could leave us alone now with your head held up high, or security will come and take you away, with _none of your dignity left_. It's up to you,_ Lily _".

"Okay, thanks for the scoop Loren..", she trailed off. She didn't know her last name.

"Tate", Eddie said, "Loren Tate". And with that, Lily trailed off to god-knows-where and left the four of them alone for the night.

* * *

Nora was feeling terrible about what she had done to Max. She wasn't meaning to end up kissing Max Duran (I), let alone this early in their relationship. She knew that they were heading in the right way in their friendship, but she knew it had been too soon. She was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. She needed to go see him and apologize for what she had done and said to him. That's it!, she thought. I'll drive over to his house, and I will tell him how sorry I was for what I did.

So she got out of her house- barely, and got in the car to apologize to him. She didn't feel like driving, but had to.

She was halfway to his house when her vision started getting hazy and it was affecting her driving. It was then she started swerving on and off the road. And it was then she realized that there was a cop behind her with his lights on. She was busted.

The cop made her do the standard tests when they think you've been drinking and driving and she passed every single one, except the very last one. The last one was the one where you had to walk in a straight line. Nora thought she would've done the best on that one, but she thought utterly and completely wrong. She thought she was walking in a straight line, but in all reality, she had walked straight into her car; that was right next to her. She was really drunk.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask that you get down on the ground and keep your hands where I can see them". She did as he asked. "Ma'am, you are being arrested for a DUI- being intoxicated while driving". She got in the car and was hauled off to the police station- the most embarrassing moment she has ever faced.

* * *

Loren and Eddie were on their way home from the double date they had with Mel and Ian. Sitting in the car, Eddie decided the night turned out decent after Lily left the four of them.

"Are you okay?", he asked her when he pulled up into her driveway.

"Never better". She was lying. Why did she feel the need to lie to him about the way she felt after being seen with him in public?

He gave her a deep glare, as if knowing exactly what Loren was thinking. "I know you're not okay Lo. What are you feeling?".

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but I was hoping you would've said that we were dating to Lily". He gave her a look of confusion.

"Why?".

"I don't know! Maybe just to confirm our relationship, like I said, I knew it was stupid to even think".

"No Loren it's not stupid at all! I can see where you're coming from, but do you really think that I want my relationship out in the public after what happened with Chloe?".

"So now you're But comparing our relationship with Chloe?".

"No, that's not what I'm saying", he said with a gentle voice. "I just want you to know, that if we told the public we were dating, do you think we'd have any more privacy then we already do? That we'd be followed less?".

"No". She was trying to accept defeat by the tone of her voice.

"Exactly. I like the fact that no one knows we are dating except for friends and family, because it's more private, more _intimate_. No one would try to hurt you because they knew you were with me- you know how crazy the fans can be. I just want this relationship to remain solid, and not be on the rocks because someone is trying to ruin it. I love you, and you know that, and I want to keep you all to myself, and not to the public". He said the last sentence with a wink.

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me", she was blushing.

"Well, I'm glad I could be the one to say it to you. I love you".

"I love you too".

"You should probably go on and get going". He was sad to say it.

"Actually, I'm going to stay out a little later tonight".

"Where do you want to go?".

"Your place. I just don't want this perfect- well almost perfect night to end".

"What would we do there Lo?".

"Just sit and talk about things. You know what I'm saying?".

"Yes". Eddie pulled out of the driveway, and headed back to his place.

* * *

One minute Max Duran was sitting in his place above MK alone thinking about the horrible things he'd said to Nora, but also the things she'd said to him. Then the next minute, he received a phone call from the Tarzana City Police Station from the one and only- Nora Tate.

Thinking on complete impulse, he left his place, and went to the Tarzana Police Station to see what he could do for Nora. What was she doing? Drinking and Driving? That's not the Nora I know and have come to love, Max thought. Even though when Nora attempted to kiss Max earlier this evening, he couldn't let her do that, because he was falling in love with her, and what would their kids think about their parents dating, even though Loren and Eddie had started dating first? He couldn't let his son down, and right now in his life, _he_ was the most important person in his world.

"Hey, I'm here to see a Nora Tate?", he said to the lady over the counter.

"Oh, yes. Ms. Tate has been waiting on you for a while now. I'll go get one of the guards to let her go".

"Thank you so much".

"I just need you to sign these papers saying that you paid for her bail".

"Okay". Max signed the papers and when he gave them back to her, her eyes went wide.

"You're Max Duran?".

"Yes, that would be true. Could you go get the guards for me? It's getting kind of late, and I should probably take Ms. Tate home".

"No problem". When she came back with Nora, she looked terrible. She was a wreck, and Max really didn't want to be here to deal with her tonight.

"Hey Max! You're here to rescue me! What a hero this guy is!", she yelled.

"Come on. It's time to go, now". He was pulling her out of the station by her arms, and she yelled,"Ow, Max you're hurting me!".

They were now in the solitude of his car where he asked her, "What the hell was that Nora?".

"What? I just drank a little bit and wanted to come over and talk to you about what I did earlier". She sounded shameful.

"Why would you do something like that Nora? Are you that stupid?".

"Hey, don't call me stupid!".

"You're putting words in my mouth Nora! That's not what I said".

"I just wanted to apologize to how I reacted to what you said. I know what I did was wrong, but I needed to see if you'd forgive me, and if our friendship is still here".

"Really? That's why you were driving?".

"Yes, Max! That's what I just said".

"Why didn't you just call me! We wouldn't have been in this situation!".

"Do you think you would've picked up if I called you?".

"No". Max was starting to understand why she did what she did.

"See. Max, I really like you as a friend and more than a friend, but if you don't feel the same way, I completely understand. I just want to know now so I don't get my hopes up for something that would never actually happen".

Right then and there, Max decided that he just couldn't let this woman go. He was choosing a path, that hopefully his son wouldn't forever hate him for it.

"Nora, I_ really like you_. And the only reason I reacted the way I did _was _because I like you, and I didn't want us being together to upset our children. But, right now, all I can think about is kissing you". In those few moments after he said that, they just sat in silence and looked at each other, deeply in love with one another without even having to say it out loud. They just knew. After a few minutes of sitting there, in the police station, Max drove Nora home.

It was nearing twelve-thirty, and after fifteen minutes of driving, he was back at Nora's house. He picked her up out of the car, and carried her to the front porch where he unlocked the door and went inside. All the lights were off, so he turned them on, and sat her down on the couch in the living room. He went in Lorens' room to see if she was here, and she wasn't back yet which meant she was still with Eddie.

"Hey Nora, do you know when Loren is coming home?".

"No, it's okay if she's out late tonight. I told her earlier, that she could go to Mel's afterwards or just stay over at Eddie's".

"Are you sure about that Nora?".

"Yes. We had an argument about Eddie the other day, and she's 18, Max. I can't stop her from doing what she wants. She's an adult and she needs to make her own decisions. I won't always be around, guiding her through life, so I thought she should stay out late if she wants".

"Okay".

"So, about what you said earlier, you could only think about kissing me, is that so?".

"Yes". He was blushing.

"Does that still hold true now, twenty minutes later?".

"Yes". He moved forward and kissed her for the first time ever.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

*Guys, I will try to write more in the future. School is just about over! (I only have all of next week, and four days the next week, which is all finals/exams!) And then it will be summer, and I can write like _EVERY DAY! _*Hopefully. Well bye for now everyone! (: -B


	16. Loving Comes from the Heart

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.

Chapter 16. Loving Comes from the Heart.

**A/N: Here is Chapter 16! I know it's been a couple of weeks, but like I said at the ending of the last chapter, I had exams to study for, but that's over now, and it's summer and I plan on writing a bit more! Yes, that's always a nice thing to say. So, I kind of accidentally used one line from another book/story. Let's play a game and see if you can find it. So if you're a Twilight fan, look out! **WARNING: This chapter deals with a more mature situation!** Hope you like! **

It took Loren and Eddie about twenty minutes to get to his penthouse after Loren decided she wanted to stay with him. Once they got back they each grabbed a bottle of sparkling water and sat on the couch to talk. Nothing to deep though, Eddie thought. He didn't want to have any more of those arguments with Loren about how she thinks he doesn't care about their relationship. Truth be told, the only thing Eddie _could ever think about was their relationship._ Well, not the only thing, but it was at the top of the list.

They sat there for an hour just talking about their favorite memories when they were younger, their careers, and for Loren, she talked about how she was graduating from West Valley Charter High School in a few days. Time had flown by, Eddie thought. When he met Loren, she was just a senior in high school, just trying to get through her last year of school. Then his ex-girlfriend, Chloe, attacked her and she had a long recovery to get through. And during that recovery, they worked on Loren's song and finished it, and wrote new songs together. Then the next day was her eighteenth birthday and was the night where he had made the best decision in his life- kissing her. Now, a month later, they were laying on his couch together thinking about the past and how life could've been completely different had they're paths not crossed.  
It was pretty safe to say that Eddie was in love. When he didn't hear Loren respond back to a question he asked, he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Trying to soundlessly get off the couch and not wake Loren, he failed miserably when she woke up.

"What are you doing Eddie?" A sleepy Loren asked.

"Just trying not to wake you up, which as you can tell, I failed." He was laughing.

"Oh, it's okay."

"Were you tired? Do you want me to drive you home?"

"If it's okay with you, could I just crash here for the night?" She said with a yawn.

"That's perfectly fine. Let me just pick you up and take you upstairs."

"Oh, I don't want to take your bed. I can sleep on the couch. It's fine."

"Never in a million years would I do that to the girl I love." I said this just to see her blush, Eddie thought.

"Okay, fine." Eddie picked her up from the couch, bridal style, and carried her to his bedroom. Nothing is going to happen, he thought. I'm just carrying this lovely woman upstairs so she can sleep. At least he didn't plan on anything happening tonight.

He set her down on his bed, pulled the covers over her and was about to get up to turn the lights off when Loren said, "Will you stay here with me?"

"Are you sure about that?" He was nervous.

"Yeah, of course. Never in a million years would I let the man I love do that." She said mocking what he'd said earlier.

"Okay, if you insist. I mean, like you said, I _am the man you love_."

"That you are." And with that, Loren pulled Eddie onto the bed and kissed him.

* * *

Melissa sat in her room, thinking of how the night played out. It was perfectly fine until Lily had showed up and when she left, it made things awkward between the four of them. Melissa could tell that Eddie wanted to tell Lily so badly of their relationship, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. At least that's what she told herself- Eddie would never hurt Lo, or would he?

She knew that Loren probably chose to stay with Eddie for the night, but she needed someone to talk to. Lately with Adam dropping off the Earth, she hadn't really had anyone to just listen to her rant on and on about life's problems. She needed to call Ian.

_*Melissa calls Ian_

_Ian?_

_Yeah, hey Mel. What's up?_

_Hey, do you mind coming over? I'm alone tonight, and I just need someone to talk to right now._

_That's perfectly fine, love. I'll be over in a jiffy. See you soon. Bye Mel._

_Bye Ian._

At least she knew she could count on Ian. You know, she was really starting to like Ian. He was always there for her when she needed someone- Adam wasn't. And, a major plus, he was handsome _and British!_ Never in a _million years_ would she think she'd be falling in love with someone who shared similar interests with her. She always thought she would end up with someone who worked in an office or some boring job like that, but Ian- he was into photography- which was in a way, similar to what she wanted to do with her life. Not that she could be as successful as Ian, but since their work was so similar, they had things they could talk about- just like Eddie and Loren.

Ten minutes later, Ian was at her door and greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

"Hey beautiful," Ian said.

"Well hello there, handsome."

"So, what did you call me over here for?" he asked.

"Well, my dad is gone for the night, my mom is in prison, and my brother is god-knows where, and Loren is probably still with Eddie, so I just didn't want to be all alone tonight. Is that too wrong to ask?"

"Not at all, love."

"You know, you really know how to get a girl's heart racing, saying your British words and all".

"Does that mean my _British charm_ is working on _you_?"

"Of course it is. How could a girl resist?".

After Ian's grand entrance, Mel went back to her room and grabbed a few movies to watch with him. She chose a couple of classic comedies, and went back to the living room, to see that he was already sitting down, waiting for her to pop in a good movie.

"I hope you like comedies" Mel said.

"Who wouldn't? They're obviously the best Mel. Who would say such a thing?"

"Just checking. I'm taking it you like popcorn too, right?"

"Obviously! You can't watch a good movie without some popcorn and your girl snuggled up to you on the couch, love. That's the best way to watch movies!"

"Well, that I'll agree with you on. I'll be back in a second. Could you put this movie in?"

"Whatever you say, love."

Mel went into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave. She stood there thinking that her life couldn't get any better than this.

Once the popcorn was done, she went back, and the movie was started. She sat down and sat the popcorn on the table as well, and as soon as she did that, Ian took a handful of it and threw it at Melissa.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"We are having a war, which I think love, that you are _losing!_"

"That's impossible. You see, _love_, we Sanders' _never lose_." She was confident in the words she was speaking.

"Well, your luck is about to change.. in three, two, one-_YOU'RE DONE!"_ He was now throwing bits and pieces of it at her face, and Mel was doing the same. The war went on until all of it was gone, but neither of them chose to accept defeat. So, Ian tackled Melissa onto the floor and started tickling her.

She was laughing so hard, that she finally chose to give up. "Okay, okay. You win."

"What was that I heard?" He just wanted to hear the sound of defeat in her voice.

"You win, I _lose_." She said the last word with a twinge of pain in her voice. "There, are you happy now?"

"Actually, I _am_ indeed, love."

"Good, because it'll be the only time you _will _win."

"Oh is that a threat or a promise?"

"I'll let you figure that one out on your own."

"I'll shut up now."

"That might be a good thing, but if anyone asks, _I _won this little _war _as you call it."

"Fine by me, love. Hey, I have a suggestion."

Ian played the movie, and they sat there and just relaxed and enjoyed the movie, together. This is the life, Mel thought. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly Eddie and Loren were doing tonight.

* * *

Are we about to have sex, Loren thought. She wanted to but wasn't sure if now was the right time to you know-_do it._ What will Eddie think if I turn him down if he wants to, she was thinking. Would he think less of me? Or even worse, break up with me? They were still kissing while her mind was racing of all the possibilities of the outcome of the night.

Eddie probably sensed something was wrong with her, so he immediately stopped kissing her and he said, "What's wrong Loren?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong," obviously something was bothering her.

"Yes something is wrong. I can tell you know".

"Tell what?" She seemed nervous about something.

"When you're not yourself. You were biting my lip".

"Why didn't you say anything!" She was embarassed.

"I just thought you were nervous about something. Is that what's wrong? Are you scared of me?".

"Not of you, but of what could happen".

"What do you mean of 'what could happen'?", he was getting flustered. They have been fighting like crazy these past couple of days, and for stupid reasons too. "Do you mean sex, Loren?".

"Maybe". There I finally said it, she thought.

"Look Loren, I'm never going to _force _you to do _anything_ you don't want to do. Whether it would be something like cooking or your songwritting or even _sex _for that matter.I'm not forcing you to do anything. I'm glad that you said something actually," he trailed off.

"What do you mean?".

"Well, you know how much I love you, but I'd like to see how long in our relationship can go without sex. Loving comes from the heart, and that's what we're doing right now. Loving from our hearts, just not through our bodies. You know what I'm saying?".

"Yeah, totally".

"Hey, it's not that I don't want to, trust me _I do_. But, Loren Tate, I see a future with you. A future that looks like the brightest thing I've ever seen. Like it's right there, you know? I don't want to do it, and then you get scared or I get scared and then we break up and it's over. Because I don't want this to be over. I can see us one day in the future, for the long haul. And I don't mean this to scare you Loren, but it's true," he paused waiting to see her reaction.

Loren really didn't know what to say to this, so she didn't say anything.

"Loren, our relationship is one of the only things that I can ever think about. You're one of the only things I think about. I love you so much, and our love for one another, it's one of the best things that's happened to me".

"It's been the best thing to happen to me too," Loren finally spoke up.

"Okay, well I was saying that what we share, it's an epic love. I've never been with someone who likes me for who I am. And I've never been with anyone who is so similar to myself in so many different ways. It's actually kind of weird how similar we are to one another, but it's a good thing. Loren, I promise to love you for all eternity, infinity and beyond, one day, I will marry you. Whether it be in the next year, ten or twenty. I love you Loren".

"Oh, Eddie I love you too".

"I just need you to promise me one thing Loren,".

The way he sounded made Loren scared. "Yeah?".

"I want you to promise me that you won't question my love toward you anymore. You know how much I love you and I wish that you would believe me".

"So that's it, huh?".

"Yes. But I want you to remember that promise I just made to you. Like I said earlier, I don't mean to scare you in any way, shape or form. I just want you to know what I'm feeling. I know it's probably a lot to handle, but Loren, I think we would be amazing together. Just think about that for a while".

"Okay".

"You should probably be getting your beauty sleep right about now". After all these deep and romantic things he just told her, he's still himself- funny, charming, and incredibly handsome.

"Okay, but I need you to promise _me _one thing Eddie," she said imitating his words like she had done earlier.

"I'm listening".

"I want you to stay with me tonight. Nothing will happen". She reassured him by reaching across his bed and held his hand. "I just want to lay here with you, cuddled up together and not to be alone. Could you do that _one _thing for me?".

"Absolutely". After he said that last word, they got under the covers and snuggled up against one another. Loren was thinking about the things he said tonight. Their relationship was real serious now, and she couldn't help but thinking that she was perfectly okay with it. She loved him with every fiber of her being and honestly, she too could see what he said earlier happening. They were young, but deeply devoted to one another. Maybe one day, Eddie's ideas would become reality. Marriage. That was what he wanted- later in life, and she too would possibly want the same thing as him. To be with one another, _forever._

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Did you see the line I was talking about?! This is the line: Hey, it's not that I don't want to, trust me **_**I do**_**. When Eddie is talking to Loren in the last third of the chapter. It's not exactly the line Edward says to Bella, but it's similar.. I think. Bella tries to you know (; with Edward and he says a line similar to what I made Eddie say to Loren. That's kind of a coincidence, isn't it? Edward, Eddie? Anyway, hope you liked it! Reviews and all those fun things are always welcomed! c: -B**


	17. Life as We Know It

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.

Chapter 17. Life as We Know It.

**A/N: So I'm here with another chapter! Wrote this one in about two hours..! Hopefully I can continue writing this much this summer. Two chapters in about a day! How awesome am I? Just kidding. A couple of people reviewed the last chapter (16) and wanted them to **_***do the deed* **_**in that chapter, and I don't feel like they're ready to just yet. But, don't worry- **_**they will. **_**It's just too soon, and I'm sorry if that upsets you! :( Any ideas? Suggest them in a review down below and I hope you enjoy this one! Something **_**kind of big **_**happens at the end.. Want to know? You'll just have to read and find out what it is!** **-B**

Today is the day. The day that I'll remember being happy and in love and sitting here with my best friend. Loren was thinking when her and Mel were sitting in the practice graduation room. Today is the day that we graduate West Valley Charter High. Loren was nervous, that being she was the Valedictorian, and she had an amazing speech planned. She also had a song planned to sing because Principal Nolan had asked her to.

They were walking in to 'Pomp and Circumstance' and Loren couldn't feel any happier. Today will mark the beginning of her future and hopefully, it would mark a long future with Eddie. Now, we're all sitting down, she thought. She was six seats away from Melissa which meant that Loren would be a high school student for a few more minutes than her. She laughed.

"Now we have one student who will be performing a song that she wrote, if I believe". It was time for her to get up. I can do this, she was thinking while walking toward the front of the stage. She grabs her guitar, and grabs a chair and microphone and starts singing.

_*Loren singing_

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah _

There, she did it. Everyone was clapping for her, and she could see the little section of 'fans' that her and Melissa had: Nora, Max, Eddie, Ian and Gus. They were all standing up and cheering real loud for her. It was good to know that she had people who appreciated what she was doing.

"Thank you Loren! Now, it's time for our Salutatorian and Valedictorian speeches. Can our Salutatorian come up?". The person who had come up was Cameron. The Cameron that Mel wanted Loren to get _together _with. His speech was about five minutes long, and then Principal Nolan went to the podium to call up the Valedictorian, her. "Come on up again Loren".

"Today, is the day that the Class of 2012 graduates from West Valley Charter. I'd just like to have everyone give a big round of applause to all the graduates today. Whether they're your son or daughter, brother or sister, best friend, relative or even your boyfriend or girlfriend, give them some applause". She paused to let everyone clap, when she looked at Eddie. He was smiling to the moon and back. He's proud of me, she thought. We've been through a lot in the past few months knowing each other. "Thank you. Now, back in junior high, we were told by many different people that high school was this big scary place. That if you didn't do or say the right things, you were automatically not cool. Well, being here the past four years, I've realized that what those people said to us, was not necessarily true. Many of us weren't always the coolest, smartest or popular here in this school. But while still being different, and unique, we've still managed to get this far, _together. _We've all known each other for pretty much our entire lives, and here we are. We were asked what we wanted to do when entering high school, and no one really knew. How is a fourteen year old supposed to know what they want to do? Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that high school isn't for figuring out what you want to do for the rest of your life. I think that it's for _helping _to figure out what you may be interested in, but not making a definite decision. But it's over now, and some have yet to decide what their interests are, but you know what, we're young. We have our entire lives to make these decisions and that's a good thing. Going through life, being rushed and forced to make choices that you're not sure is the right thing to do isn't what I want to do with my life. I assume most of you don't want to do the same thing. Am I right?", she asked. The class responded by, "Hell yeah!". "See, we have time. But the thing that we don't have time to do is be together anymore. This is probably the last time all 109 of us will all be together, in the same room. So, cherish this moment and live to tell your children and beyond your memories from school, so they can look forward to the same things you did growing up. The last thing I want to do is quote Tom Brokaw, 'You are educated. Your certification is in your degree. You may think of it as the ticket to the good life. Let me ask you to think of an alternative. Think of it as your ticket to change the world.' This is life as we know it, and I hope that all of you guys standing behind me remember the past four years of your life, and all the memories, friends, bad breakups and all that comes along with being in high school. With this advice, I congratulate the Class of 2012 of West Valley Charter High School. Thank you". And with that, she had her 'fans' all standing up applauding her, mainly Eddie, Max and her mom.

Next was the roll call of all the students. Since Lorens last name was at the end of the alphabet, she had a while till she was called up and was handed her diploma. It was now her row, and Melissa was the first to be called. She could hear Ian and Gus roaring through the crowd of people. They were so proud of her, and she only hoped that her mom, Max and Eddie would be equally as proud as her.

"Loren Elizabeth Tate", Principal Nolan called out. Loren walked down the stairs and shook hands with Nolan and received her diploma. She heard massive clapping, and guessed it was her crazy mom, her boyfriend, and his father.

Now was time to move the tassel from the right side of their caps to the left. They did so, and the ceremony was now over. But she couldn't think of herself fully graduated until she did one last thing. Then, she would consider herself a high school graduate.

The Class of 2012 went outside to do the ritual every teenager waits for. The tossing of their cap in the air, to completely be graduated. Principal Nolan shouted,"_One, two- THREE!". _And with that, Loren now considered herself graduated. She found Melissa, and they were jumping up in the air, screaming.

"We are officialy real women," Mel said trying to sound sophisticated.

"That we are Melissa. I wonder where my mom, Max, Gus, Ian and Eddie are?". Loren said trying to find them.

"It looks like they're right over there!", she said pointing to a group of people. The two best friends went to go say hello to their families _and friends._

"Loren! Congratulations! You're officially not a high schooler anymore!", Nora was saying to her daughter.

"Awh, thanks Mom".

"Anytime honey! My baby's all grown up _for real _now. You know it's real when they graduate, don't you Max?".

"Yes. It's so surreal when they do. Congrats Loren! You deserve it!".

"Thanks Max," she said hugging both him and her mom at the same time. Once they were finally done with the hugging, she walked over to Eddie and said," I did it".

"You _did do it!_". He was hugging her around the waist. "I'm really proud of you Lo".

She so badly wanted to kiss him right now, but she knew that if she did, it would probably be seen by one of her classmates, and they would report it to someone in Hollywood or something like that.

"Thanks Eddie. No more high school for this girl," she was pointing at herself.

"That's _right._ How does it feel, Ms. Tate? Being all grown up and all?".

"Well, Mr. Duran, it's actually kind of weird. I've been waiting for this day for years and when it finally came, it was like I didn't want it to end. But, I know wonderful things are going to be coming my way, these next few years".

"Ah, is that so?".

"Actually, it is". She was longing for the touch of his lips on her.

"Your song was amazing! So was your speech! I can't believe _my girl _was Valedictorian! That's so good Loren. You should be proud of yourself, you were the star of the night,". Eddie did the most unthinkable thing next. He leaned down and kissed his girl, in front of people, people who weren't close friends or family.

Loren pulled back confused. "Wait, Eddie. What are you doing? What about being found out about?".

"You know what? Screw it. I want to kiss the girl _I love_ on her graduation day, so you know what, I'm going to do it. Who cares if someone sees and tells someone. I for one don't care and I hope you-", he was interrupted.

"Oh, just kiss me already!", Loren said. Since it was her day and all, he did what she asked him to. It feels like the world is spinning, Loren thought. She had finally broken down Eddie's wall about their relationship being secret, and it felt good. They could be in public if they wanted and just kiss and do whatever the hell they wanted.

"That was.. nice," he said breaking the romantic kiss.

"Yeah, it was. You're sure about all this?".

"Yes. Absolutely one hundred percent positive. I wouldn't risk kissing you right here, right now, if I didn't think it was worth it. But it was. _You're worth it._ Our relationship is worth it," he said. Loren jumped into his arms and he spun her around and gave her a tight hug. This is so worth it, she thought. "Just as you said in your speech Lo, this is life as we know it, and I'm done hiding this..._epic love_," he was saying, repeating the words he said to her a week ago when they were in a rather.._tough situation. _

"So you _were _listening". She was laughing at how he recited her words back to her.

"Of course I was listening, crazy. Like I said, it was amazing, and your song was so good. You're so talented Lo!".

"Well, you're not too bad yourself there, handsome," she said with a wink and a smile spread across her face.

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfied! Hope you liked it, and reviews are always welcome! -B**


	18. Dinner At the Tate

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.

Chapter 18. Dinner At the Tate's

**A/N: Sorry it's been about a week since I've updated. My grandma passed away recently, so I've been up at her house cleaning, and haven't had much time to write. I've been staying up there since Wednesday night because we were having a garage sale, and it is now Sunday night and I'm finally home. There wasn't internet up there but I could still write some chapters on Wordpad, so it's all good! I wrote this chapter and half of the next chapter up there so I hope you enjoy this one! Reviews, feedback and comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading guys and sticking through to read my story! You guys are awesome! Bye!**

I'm kind of famous, Loren thought to herself. Someone had taken a picture of Eddie and Loren kissing last night after graduation, and sent it to TMZ. Now, it was out that she was Eddie Duran's mystery girl and every one was going crazy over the news. _Especially Eddie's fans._ Loren had some people from school calling her and asking her if the news was actually true, and she didn't want to deny it, so she told them the truth.

"Yes, I am indeed _Eddie Duran's girlfriend_". She told all of them the exact same thing. And they all replied the exact same way," No way, that's awesome! How did you two meet?".

And she responded with, "It was just fate,". I guess if I'm going to be his girlfriend, I'll have to get used to people calling me and talking to me about him, she thought. It's all worth it though, to be with the man that she loves.

Today, was her Graduation dinner with her family, and of course, Max and Eddie. Since she had started dating Eddie, her and her mom did everything with them, and she was okay with it. And even her mom was okay with it, spending all her time with the man she had a crush on growing up, putting up with his humor and all the quirks that came along with the Duran boys.

Loren was doing her hair for dinner, here at her house, when someone came into her room. She was in her bathroom so she didn't bother to look when a pair of familiar hands grabbed around the waistband of her jeans. "Who may this be?", she asked mysteriously.

"Oh, I don't know? Take a wild guess, _Loren Tate_," Eddie said.

"Oh, let me guess, Max?".

"Just hush up and kiss me already," Eddie whispered seductively in her ear. They started kissing and Loren pulled away. "Why are you pulling away so early?", he asked sadly.

"Well, let's just say that I need to finish getting ready, and if I don't pull away now, I'll never be able to".

"That's not a bad thing though".

"It is when you have a graduation dinner you need to attend. And what'll Max and my mom think if we stay cooped up in here all night? They'll think we're crazy," she was saying when Eddie cut her off.

"Crazy _in love_". He said with a laugh and Loren started laughing like a maniac and fell into his arms when Max came into her room.

"What's going on in here?". He sounded skeptical.

"Nothing Pops, don't worry about it. We're fine".

"Okay, well dinner is about done and Nora doesn't want Loren to miss it so come on out of there you two and enjoy your day".

"Thanks Max, for everything," Loren said starting to cry.

"Anytime Loren. Just ask, and I'll be here", he said hugging her. "And again congratulations on everything".

"Thanks". With this, Eddie gave her a soft kiss on the lips and they walked out of Loren's room, hand in hand.

"There's my girl!", Nora exclaimed.

"We were starting to get worried something was you know, _happening _in there," Mel said sarcastically.

"Mel!", Loren and Eddie yelled. "Nothing was going on in there. Just talking about stuff".

"Whatever you say, guys".

"So, what has Mama Tate cooked tonight for this _special ocassion_?", Eddie asked Nora.

"Well, that would be a surprise. I'll let you discover that one out yourself, but I hope you like a good home-cooked meal," she said with a smirk on her face.

"That I do".

"Well, let's all sit down and 'party' or do whatever you kids do nowadays," Mama Tate said.

"Okay Mom, I think we'll do that," she was trying to say, but she was laughing too hard.

"What are you laughing at now Lo?", Eddie asked.

"Oh, just my mom being her lovely self".

"Well, I'd rather be myself than someone else. I'm starving, so let's eat!". Nora walked into the kitchen and pulled a large pan of lasagna out of the oven. "It's Loren's favorite, so I figured it'd be appropriate".

They all sat down at the table and started eating the lasagna. "Man, Nora this is _amazing!_" Eddie told Mama Tate.

"Awh, well thanks Eddie. I bet you don't get these much often".

"Apparently, if I've dated Loren for almost a month now and I've never had you're cooking before! Plus, you know, there's never enough time in the day for me to cook my own meals, so I usually just order something or go to Rumor. But, nothing could compare to this meal".

"Yeah, and why is it again that you've never had mom's cooking again?", Loren asked.

"Well, because whenever we eat a meal together, it's usually a pistrami sandwich for this one or we go to Rumor. It's always good to have a change though".

"I _do _love pistrami sandwiches though. But, lasagna is my all time favorite".

"Why?", Ian asked.

"I don't know, I've just always loved it since I was a little kid".

"No, she always had problems saying the word when she was younger. Always pronounced the 'g' and ever since, she can't pronounce it right".

"Oh okay, I guess that makes sense but I've never seen someone love lasagna _that _much," he replied back to her.

"Are you calling me fat now Ian?".

"No, I'm just saying that you have a hearty appetite. But, it doesn't look like it though".

"I'll take that as a compliment then," she said as Nora was bringing out the homemade pecan pie she made or tonight.

"What would that be Nora?", Max and Eddie both asked at exactly the same time.

"_That _would be a homemade pecan pie made by the fabulous Nora Tate," Mel piped in joining the conversation.

"I don't know about that Lo. I'm stuffed already stuffed from the lasagna," Eddie said.

"No, you can't miss out on this Eddie. It's amazing! You have to try it, and you over there," she paused and pointed to Max, "have to try it too. You don't have an option, I'm forcing you".

"Ooh, a fiesty Loren. I like it," Eddie told her before getting up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh, shut up Eddie".

"I'm just saying", he said loudly. But he got closer to her and said in her ear,"But I would like to hear how you pronounce lasagna later". He kissed her passionately when he heard Mel and Ian booing them. "Get a room!", they laughed.

Loren leaned her forehead on his and whispered,"Is that a threat or a promise _Duran_?".

Eddie responded by saying, "You'll just have to wait and see until later _Tate_ ".

"That I can do," she said.

"So about that pie, I'm thinking I'll try it. I don't want to turn down what may be the best pie in the world".

"You're finally listening to my advice? This is crazy! Someone-Mel, go get your camera and record them trying her pie!".

Mel listened to her and got the camera and when she came back, Nora was already back with the pies. Ian, Max and Eddie were all skeptical about it, but Mel said, "You better like it because I'm recording this".

"Right now?", Eddie asked.

"Yes, right now Eddie. This is important stuff we're talking about here".

"Go on and try it". With this, all three of them sat down at the table so they were side by side and that they could all fit in the camera frame, and Loren and Nora counted down, "One, two, _THREE!_". They all took a bite and made groaning sounds. The whole room was full of "This is delicious" to "Oh my gosh, can I have the recipe".

Eddie looked at Loren who was standing behind the camera and winked at her. Then, he said this, "Mel, if you decide to put this somewhere on the internet, I want to say something- fans, if you're watching this in the future, I just want to say, that my _girlfriend Loren_, her mom makes the best pecan pie in the entire world! Nora, Loren, come on and show your faces". They did, and Eddie continued ranting about the pie. Then Max and Ian joined in too. "I'd like to say, I didn't believe Loren and Mel when they said it was delicious, but never doubt these two".

Nora added, "Or underestimate the cooking skills of Mama Tate!".

"Yes, you can't forget. Well thanks guys," Eddie said hugging Loren, Mel and of course Nora. "It was absolutely delicious, just like the lasagna. Speaking of lasagna, I was promised that a certain someone had trouble pronouncing it," he stopped and looked at Loren.

"I do not have trouble saying it!", she said.

"Well, if you don't have a problem with it, get in front of the camera and say it," Mel was telling her.

"Okay". She went and sat on Eddie's lap and tried to pronounce the word. "La-zag-na. There I said it. You happy now Mel?" she asked getting out of his grip.

"Oh, I'm not the one you should be asking. Ask your boyfriend over there," she said while her eyes were looking over toward Eddie who was laughing at how she said it.

"I guess you really can't say it!". They were still rolling on tape and no one seemed to care. Ian, Max and him were dying. They probably had never heard anyone say it like that.

"Okay, okay, I said it. All those fans of Eddie's, thanks for watching and hope you have a great day. Are you gonna say anything, Eddie?".

"Thanks for watching, like my beautiful girlfriend said, and hope you enjoyed this video. If you want to see more videos like this, just let me know, and I'll be sure to get my good friend Melissa to record some footage for you guys! Bye you guys!". Loren shut off the camera and ran up and smacked Eddie in the arm. "Why'd you do that for?", he said in shock.

"Why'd you make me do that?".

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about Lo," he said with a mischevious smile spreading across his face.

"Haha, very funny".

"It was very funny Lo".

"Whatever, I guess it was". Eddie stood up and Loren leaped up into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's this for?".

"Well, I wanted to thank you for making the past few months we've known each other, the best of them yet. I really do love you Eddie, and I hope every month that we spend together is just as good as these have been and they only improve".

"I love you too Loren". He pulled her into a kiss and Loren couldn't help but think that the night couldn't have ended any better.


	19. Start of Something New

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.

Chapter 19. Start of Something New

**A/N: Chapter 19! Whoop whoop! I wrote this entire chapter today, so I thought I'd give you all a treat and post again.. even though I just posted Chapter 18 like a few hours ago. Whatever.. more for your little brains to read! Muahahaha! Anyways, hope you like and this chapter deals with more of Lorens career! Reviews and such are welcome!**

"I called you both in here today to talk about Loren's music career," Jake said. Last night after everyone left besides Eddie, he called Loren's cell phone and asked them to come over to the office to talk about something important. That important thing being Loren's career. Eddie was hoping that Jake would help boost Loren's career, because she had talent, and it'd be a shame if Jake let that talent go to waste.

"So, what about her career?", he asked.

"Well, I know it's been a while since we've talked about your music Loren, and I want to ask you if you would want me to be your manager. I could help you develop into what type of artist you want to be, and you would get to spend even more time with Eduardo over there".

"I don't know Jake. I would probably need to talk to my mom about it. At the beginning of the new year, I thought that I'd be going to college in the fall and have an average college experience, not becoming a singer. But, it sounds nice to do things that most people never dream of doing in a million years. I'd like you to be my manager, but you know Mama Tate, I need to talk to her about this," Loren said ranting on. This is one of the many things I love about her, Eddie was thinking. She could rant on about the tiniest subjects, and no one seemed to get bored from her.

"I think that's a good idea Loren," Jake said. "I don't want you to feel like you are being rushed to decide anything right now. Take all the time you need. But if you do decide to let me be your manager, we'll be getting started right away,".

"Okay thanks Jake. I'll go right outside and call her about it".

"That's fine Loren. Like I said take all the time you need".

"Will do. Bye guys, I'll hopefully be right back with a good answer". Loren stepped outside the room and Eddie turned to Jake.

"Are you completely sure about this Jake?".

"Yes, absolutely. Do you think I'd be asking her if I could manage her if I didn't believe in her?". He paused so Eddie could sink all that in.

"No, I guess not. I guess I'm just scared that once you sign her, if you sign her, that you'll get bored of her and it'll break her heart, and I don't think she can deal with any more heartbreaks because of her dad and all".

"I completely understand where you're coming from Eddie. You love her, and don't want nothing bad happening to her. But to let you know, I would never want to see her hurting. That's just not something I would like to see, and I sure as hell know that you wouldn't want to see her like that either".

"Okay Jake. Thanks for taking care of her," Eddie said when Loren returned into the room.

"Here's the deal, Jake. Mama Tate says she is okay with it on one condition".

"Keep talking," Jake said.

"Her, Mel, Ian and Max all want front-row, VIP-anything of that sorts if and when I have concerts or things like that. You got it Jake?", she said squinting her eyes at him.

"Absolutely Loren. Anything for your friends and family".

"Okay well that settles it. I guess you're my manager now Jake!".

"Now hold on, once you sign a few papers, then I will be your manager," Jake said with a smile on his face. "Never would I have thought the girl who I let come into your concert Eduardo," he paused looking over towards Eddie, "would end up dating you, and I'd be managing the both of you. It must be fate guys".

"Yes, it must be to wind up with someone as incredible as you Loren," Eddie said looking deeply into each her eyes. Jake got up to go look for his papers which gave them a few minutes to themselves. "You are completely, absolutely one hundred percent sure that this is what you want to do with your life, Loren?".

"Yes, Eddie, I am. I thought that I would wind up at Brown studying to become a lawyer, but right now, this is what I want to do with my life Eddie. And I want to do it with you by my side. Showing me the ropes of how the business works, helping me with songs, all of that. And you want to know what I said yesterday to all the people from school calling me about our relationship and how we met?" she said with a pause. "I told them that it was fate".

"Really?". How can this girl get any more perfect than she already is, he thought. "Why are you so perfect Loren?".

"Oh, believe me. I'm not perfect. I have my flaws just like everyone else in this world does Eddie. If people didn't have any flaws, things would be boring, life wouldn't be interesting to anyone in this world".

"You're perfect for me though", he said kissing her forehead.

"And you're perfect for me. I don't think I could ever move on from you if we ever did break up, because I love and care about you that much Eddie".

"Oh I wouldn't be able to move on from you either because I love and care about you that much Loren". He stood up and hugged her when Jake came back into the room.

"I don't think I've ever met a couple who is more suited for each other than you two," he said looking at the way they were embracing each other. "I mean really. The two of you are always together, and you never get tired of each other, and whenever I see you both together, you are embracing all the time. And I've never seen you two fighting, which is a good thing".

"Thanks man," Eddie said giving him a hug how guys do. "So, where are those papers that Loren needs to sign?".

"Right here". He sat down and handed the papers to Loren and told her where to sign and initial her name on the document. "Alright then, it looks like I'm your manager now".

"Sounds good Jake. So earlier you said something about starting right away? What did you have in mind for that?".

"I was wondering if you had some songs you had been working on ready for me today," he said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I do, but they're in my notebook, which is at home. Would it be alright if I went home and picked it up and came back?".

"Of course, that's fine Loren. You can go too, Eduardo".

"Oh, I was gonna leave anyway, without your permission Jake," he smirked.

"Whatever Eduardo. Just come back".

"Bye Jake," he laughed when Jake thought that they wouldn't come back. What would they do?

Loren and Eddie walked hand in hand to his car, and Eddie being the gentleman he is opened the passenger side of the door where Loren would sit. Loren thanked him and he leaned over her and buckled her into the car. "You know, I could've done that myself Eddie".

"You could've, but I wouldn't have let you".

"Okay, whatever babe," Loren laughed when he closed the door and got in the car on the opposite side. "I hope Jake likes the songs that I've been working on lately".

"I'm sure he will. If you start working on an album, I think he'll want Mars on there, and some new tracks. You know what? Maybe we could do some duets on your album and some on mine that's going to be released soon. How's that sound?".

"It sounds amazing Eddie! I can't believe all of this is actually happening to me!", she said excitedly.

"It is Loren Tate, and you better hold on tight". Eddie turned on the car and put his foot on the gas and headed for Loren's house. "How many songs do you have ready Lo?".

"Um, two for sure, and I have a third one I'm working on but I only have the hook for it so far, but it's coming along smoothly".

"Well, that's great! I'm so happy for you. Your talent is finally getting recognized and before you know it, you'll be having your first concert and hopefully be on tour sometime soon! Can you believe it?".

"Nope, it's all surreal to me, but you know what? You just have to take it one day at a time, like you said in your song. I mean, if you don't and plan your entire future that's ahead of you, there's no surprises and nothing new and fresh to look forwards to. I mean, I guess that's just how I'm viewing things right now, but I think that's a great way on viewing things. You know what I'm saying Eddie?".

"Yeah, completely". They were at her house now, and Eddie waited in the living room while Loren went and got her notebook with her lyrics and they were back out the door and heading to his car. He again, opened her door and kissed her, with so much passion and love that Loren had to pull away and take a breath. "I love you so much Loren Tate".

"Aw, rock star has a crush?", she said teasing him.

"Hah, try a huge crush or even better, in love,".

"Yeah, I guess I'm in love too. I do though love you Eddie".

"I know". They headed back to the office and once they got back Jake was there ready to hear her songs.

"You got your notebook?".

"No, we just left it there. That was the only reason we left, Jake," Loren teased.

"Alright you ready?".

"Yeah, let me just get the guitar over here," she said already walking toward the guitar that she used the first time she sang for Jake and Max. "This first one is called 'Flow'," she said and started singing.

*Loren singing

When you're sitting for a year in traffic and your phone says five minutes tops

Running late and all around you it's like a mall parking lot

Waking up at six in the morning hunting for your keys in the couch

At the door then you see the paper realize that it's Sunday now

When the world gets you down

And there's no solid ground

Don't let the world get you down, no

Let it flow

Let it go let it go

Just let it flow

Let it go let it go

Just let it flow

Just let it flow

You wake up early to see the concert

Favorite band since you were twelve

At the gate and you reach in your pocket

Your ticket must be somewhere else

When you got your favorite outfit

Just picked up coffee to go

Then you trip and your drink goes flying

And now you ruined your clothes

When the world gets you down

And there's no solid ground

Don't let the world get you down, no

Let it flow

Let it go let it go

Just let it flow

Let it go let it go

Just let it flow

Just let it flow

It won't always go your way

And there are things you can't control

Can't let the stress affect your day

You've got to learn to let it flow

Let it go let it go

Just let it flow

Let it go let it go

Just let it flow

Just let it flow

"There was the first one," she said glowing. Eddie was looking at her with such approval it was amazing to know how much support she had from him. "The next one is called Shouldn't Come Back, and you all know that my dad left me and my mom when I was four. So this one's for you dad, whoever and wherever you are and how I don't want you back in my life".

*Loren starts singing again

See you calling again

I don't wanna pick up, no oh

I been laying in bed

Probably thinking too much, oh oh

Sorry I'm not sorry for the times

I don't reply, you know the reason why

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Trying not to forget, should be easier than this oh oh

And all the birthdays you've missed

I was only a kid oh oh

Sorry I'm not sorry for the times

I don't reply, you know the reason why

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

To me

Sorry I'm not sorry for the times

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

By the end of the song, Loren had tears welling up in her eyes, but knowing her, Eddie thought, she wouldn't let them show. She was that strong about the subject. Eddie got up and gave her a tight hug around her shoulders. He knew about her dad leaving, but every time it was brought up, he always felt horrible for her, and his heart broke every time.

"Those songs were amazing Loren!", Jake said with excitement. "You should be ready to have your first album in no time if you are writing at this pace!".

"Well thanks, but I do have part of another song".

"Really?".

"Yeah. I kind of wrote it as a duet though,".

"Oh that's okay. How much of it do you have done?" he asked.

"It's just the hook but I'll work on it later and you can hear the rest when it's done. Sound good?", she asked Jake.

"Perfect, take a whack at it".

*Loren sings again

Why don't you love me?

Touch me, tell me I'm your everything

The air you breathe

And why don't you love me baby?

Open up your heart tonight

'cause I could be all that you need

Ohhhhhhh

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

"Like I said, it's just the hook, but if you wouldn't mind Jake, or you Eddie," she paused looking at the two of them, "I'd like it to be a duet, with you, Eddie. Would that be fine guys?".

"Yes, it sounds like it'll be a beautiful song when it's finished. I can't wait to start recording these songs in the studio guys. Do you have any others?".

"Yeah she does," Eddie said, speaking up.

"What? No I don't".

"She has a song called 'One and Only'," he told Jake. Suddenly, Loren remembered that she wrote that song to show Eddie her feelings that night that they had finally told each other that they loved one another. Loren sang the song and Jake automatically loved it, with all her other songs.

"So, right now, it looks like you have about four and a half songs for your album already. I'm thinking the album should have, I don't know, maybe six to eight songs. Would that be manageable for you Loren?".

"Yes, absolutely. When would you want an album released though?".

"Well, it's almost June now, so maybe by mid-July?".

"That sounds fine Jake. Thank you so much for signing me and being my manager. I know you probably already have a lot to handle with Eddie, so I thank you for doing this".

"Anytime Loren. It's no problem. Do you think you'd have anytime in your schedule to get to the studio to record those three songs?".

"Yeah, but could we do it maybe in a day or two? I'd just like to relax for a couple days, you know catch up on some beauty sleep".

"That's perfectly fine. Now, Eduardo, remember, you need to be working on some songs for your album too".

"Don't worry Jake. I will. This one over here gets the writing flowing so, it should be no problem".

"Okay, well I'll call you when I set up a time in the studio. Just be prepared Loren".

"I will be. Again, thanks so much," she said saying goodbye. Now, Eddie thought, is the time where I take my girl home and let her catch up on her 'beauty sleep', as Loren called it. Though, she really doesn't need any 'beauty'. She's already beautiful enough as it is. If she got any more gorgeous, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it.

**A/N: The songs used in this chapter were: Flow by Brittany Underwood, Shouldn't Come Back by Demi Lovato, and Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato. Hope you liked it! Any ideas for what should happen in the next chapter or next few are always welcome. Just put it in a review or PM me! Thanks for reading guys!**


	20. A Day At the Studio

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.

Chapter 20. A Day at The Studio.

**A/N: So I know it's been **_**awhile, about two weeks since I last updated. **_**And I'm so sorry for that!:c I know I said that I'd be updating more in the summer, and I haven't, so I'm sorry! Probably the main reason I haven't is because I found a new show, (well, not technically new to TV, just to me) on Netflix, and we all know how addicting it can be. You want to know what that show is? Grey's Anatomy... What can I say? I'm addicted and I started watching it like two weeks ago, and I'm already on season 4. And there's 8 seasons on there. In the reviews below, tell me if you have ever watched Grey's Anatomy, or if you want to, or if you have and you love it just as much as I do! Or, you know, just write a regular review! Thanks as always for reading my story! Sorry for the wait! c:**

I was walking towards Eddie, wearing a white dress. My hair was pinned up, out of my face and my makeup was light and natural, showing the glow that was spreading across my face. Am I about to marry Eddie? When did this happen? How? The last thing that I remember was leaving the office to go catch up on 'beauty sleep'. When did Eddie and I decide to get married? This is weird, I thought. In our relationship, between Eddie and myself, we were _ definitely not ready to get married._ Though we loved each other, I am too young, he's too young. Us only being eighteen and twenty-two.

I had apparently, finally reached Eddie at the altar and when he took my hand, it was ice cold. "Why is your hand so cold, babe?" I asked. He did nothing but stare at me with a blank face. What was wrong with him? He doesn't look like himself today, on the day where I need him to be himself- our wedding day, one of the most important days of my life. We said our vows and when it was time for him to kiss his bride, he leaned over and did indeed _kiss his bride_. But something was different about it. His eyes, much as well as his lips were full of lust and desire, and I was starting to freak out. "Eddie, what's wrong?" I asked a question again.

Eddie did nothing but stand there staring at my neck like something was there. He then leaned in again and kissed me, and his lips traveled down my neck. He then started sucking it, and then eventually bit it, drawing blood. "Ow! Eddie, what are you doing?!" He continued drinking my blood and evenutally, he took so much that it was staining my dress. I felt queasy and the last thing I remembered before I fell into a haze of unconsciousness was Eddie. A completely different Eddie from the person who I had once fell in love with. His chin was dripping with my blood, and the last thing he said to me before I dozed off forever was, "I'm so sorry Loren".

*_Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?_

_Under your skin, just let it take control_

_Tonight is gonna be our night_

_The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside_

_I know your body wants to explode_

_Your feet just wanna go_

_We're gonna feel alive_

_There's something in the air, yeah!_

_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_

_There's something in the air, yeah!_

_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_

_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_

Am I alive, Loren thought. What was that? Why did I just have a dream that Eddie was a vampire and he sucked the life out of me, right after we just had gotten married? He's not gonna believe me when I tell him about this later, she laughed quietly to herself. She also thought to herself that she really needed to change her alarm, that being she was you know, _dating Eddie Duran._

She finally got out of bed and went in her bathroom and took a shower. She forgot a pair of shorts from in her bedroom, so she pulled her fluffy purple robe over herself and just changed in her room. While she was getting dressed, she got a text from Eddie.

_*Text from Eddie_

_Hey babe! I know you're probably still sleeping or doing something right now, but Jake just called me and he asked me to ask you if today would be okay for the recording studio? I know yesterday he said that you could have a couple days off, but tomorrow is his and Tracy's two year anniversary, and they're going on a week long trip. I promise though, after today, you will have some time to yourself and catch up on that beauty sleep we were talking about. Just text or call me back, and we can set up a time sometime today. I'm sorry Lo! I know you wanted a few days to yourself! Love you, Eddie._

Loren dials Eddie's number and calls him to tell him that today was fine. He sets the time for noon, and he texts her the address to the label.

"You sure you'll be able to find this?" he asked knowing her challenge with directions.

"I think I can handle myself rock star, but what about you," she said challenging him.

"Believe me, I've been here my fair share" he said.

"Okay, rock star, I believe you" Loren told him, getting into her car. "I had a really weird dream last night Eddie".

"Shoot," he said.

"No, I'll tell you when we both are at the studio. It was _really _weird, Eddie".

"Oh, it sounds weird, just by the way you're acting right now. Are you sure you feel okay Loren?".

"Yeah, Eddie. I'm totally fine, don't worry about me. The dream just freaked me out a little. Hey, I should get going, because you know about talking on the phone and driving".

"Bye Loren".

"Bye," Loren said hanging up the phone and continued driving to the studio. It took her about twenty five minutes to get there, and when she did, Eddie was standing outside waiting for her, but there was paparazzi all around them. "Hey, what are you doing out here Eddie?" she said as soon as Eddie picked her up and kissed her on the neck. Loren, still freaked out from her dream earlier pulled away.

"Are you absolutely sure that you're okay Loren?".

"Yeah, just something reminded me of my dream from earlier. I'm fine," said Loren as the paparazzi were taking pictures of the way they were embracing each other.

She couldn't believe that the press knew about their relationship.

She didn't know what she should be thinking. If people will support it or if they were to ever break up, if it would end as badly as his relationship with Chloe ended. She didn't want to be someone's rebound, and she knew that she wasn't, but what if that's what everyone else thinks about her? I mean, look at Chloe- a super gorgeous, famous, worldwide model- and look at me. I'm about as average as it gets these days, Loren thought.

But as long as she knows Eddie loves her, all that won't matter.

Will it?

They finally broke from their embrace and went inside, hand in hand, showing them that they _were in fact dating._

Jake had been waiting for Eddie to return with Loren for about ten minutes when they finally came in through the door. "Okay, listen up guys," he said, "we're going to get started right away, so you all can leave sooner. Got it?".

Everyone said yes, and Eddie went into the recording booth first. He recorded first, One Day At a Time. Next, he recorded Falling Into You, the song he sang to Loren when he told her that he loved her and he had a new song he wanted to test-run by Jake.

"Hey, Jake?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's up Eduardo?".

"I have a new song that I want to run by you, but I want you to record the first take if that's okay?".

"Yeah, absolutely. Let's see if you can _get it _on the first take," he laughed.

"Oh, believe me. I've been practicing this song for a week now, and I think I can handle myself," he said.

"Let's see, Eduardo".

He picked up his guitar, and looked at Loren, giving her one of those dark, deep and mysterious glares. He couldn't wait for her to hear this song, that being it was for and about her. "We rolling?", Eddie asked, and when Jake nodded his head Eddie said, still looking at Loren, "This one's for my girl, Loren Tate".

_*Eddie sings_

_Imagine you could tear the world apart_

_Lay it all out like a weather chart_

_Take your time 'cuz you're up against space_

_Sweep up the tears running down your face_

_You burn bright when you're left alone_

_Build up the speed to bring you home_

_Turn off the lights and watch you glow..._

_To the end of all time_

_Just so I can see the lightning climb_

_Over you_

_To the end of all time_

_Just so I can see the lightning climb_

_Over me_

_At light speed can we last for long?_

_See it backslide in the burning song_

_By the way I ought to let you know_

_The equator peeled off when I let you go_

_Turn off the lights and watch you glow..._

_To the end of all time_

_Just so I can see the lightning climb_

_Over you_

_To the end of all time_

_Just so I can see the lightning climb_

_Over me_

_See the world through the faintest glow_

_Break apart and you've done it before to grow (?)_

_Your answer's no_

_And all you hear is it's the end of all time_

_To the end of all time_

_Just so I can see the lightning climb_

_Over you_

_To the end of all time_

_Just so I can see the lightning climb_

_Over me_

_Over me_

_Over you _

Once he was done singing, he put down his guitar when the recording light went off, and looked at Loren. She was giving him a look of approval. Man, it's good to have the girl I love on my side, he thought.

Jake was also giving him that look that Loren had just given him, moments, seconds ago. "Good job Eduardo! I have never heard of an artist who could get a song recorded on the first take!".

"Well, now you have Jake," he said with a laugh in his voice. He walked over to his girl and gave her a tight squeeze. "How'd you like it?".

"I loved it Eddie, just how I love all of your songs!".

"Well, thanks, but I think it's your time to start recording now babe," Eddie said pointing over to Jake who was looking at them.

"Okay, wish me luck".

"You have already have all the luck you'll need". He let go of her hand, remembering the first time he had ever touched her hand. I never want to let go of this amazing woman's hand ever again.

Loren was done recording after an hour, and they were back inside her car about ready to go on a date to Rumor, when he suddenly asked Loren, "What was that dream about Loren? It really seemed to have bothered you earlier".

"Oh, let's just say, we were about to get married, and when we did, you happened to be a vampire and sucked all the life out of me. Freak you out yet?".

"Eh, maybe a little. Hey , you have nothing to worry about. I'm _not _a vampire".

"You want to know the scariest part of it all? After you drank all of my blood, you looked like yourself. Before, you had like a sense of lust in your eyes, but after, you looked like you. It was really scary, Eddie. And do you want to know the last thing you said to me before I was dead? You said, 'I'm so sorry Loren' like you actually were sorry".

"I'm sure if I _was a vampire_ and I ever did that to you, I _would be feeling guilty._ For killing you. I wonder why you would have a dream like that," he said curiously.

Loren raised her voice a little," I don't know Eddie! Maybe I've been watching too much True Blood or Twilight or even The Vampire Diaries for crying out loud!".

"Hey, calm down Loren". He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to calm her down. "You have nothing to worry about Loren. Because I am _not_ a vampire, we are not ready to get married. _Yet. _And lastly Loren, you know I love you, and would never intentionally mean to hurt you. Just remember those three things, whenever you have doubts about us or our relationship, and hopefully it will reassure your doubts. I'm sorry that my dream vampire self hurt you, but that's not who I am, so you should be fine," he said before he jumped over the seat and tickled her. "But this," he said taking a short breath, "this, you should be afraid of". They continued tickling each other, not caring if the paparazzi caught them, because they were in their own world it seemed like sometimes.


	21. Haunted by the Past- Pt 1

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.

Chapter 21. Haunted by the Past- Pt. 1

**A/N: I know I said a certain character would be gone, but I changed my mind.. People can do that right? So as you could tell from the title, there may be more than one part of this title.. c; Anyway, in my opinion, I really like this chapter and worked harder on it than I have more in the past.. haha get it? Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!**

Where am I at, I thought, sitting across from this woman who is staring at me, and why am I wearing hospital clothes, she thought. The only things she remembered before she was here was attacking the doctor in the hospital, and the doctors doing some tests on her and they figured out that Chloe had a tumor on her brain that made her act the way that she did around other people. The doctors also discovered that the tumor clouds your judgement and makes you act violently towards people.

That would explain why she hurt Loren, Eddie's girlfriend now. She would never do that if she was in her right mind. After the doctors discovered that she did have that kind of tumor, they immediately removed it.

"So, tell me Chloe, how do you feel? Now that your tumor is gone?", the girl asked, and she realized that she was a therapist.

"I feel, free, Dr.-", she forgot her name.

"Dr. Lawrence", the woman said. "And why do you think you feel free, Ms. Carter?".

"Well, I guess simply because it's just gone. Before, I felt like clouds of darkness were just hanging over me, Dr. Lawrence. But now, that the doctors took it out, I don't feel like that anymore, and I know you're probably thinking that I'm just saying this to get out of this place, but I'm honestly not. I know it's hard to believe, but I think that taking it out was the best thing anyone could've done and now, I feel so different".

"That's good, Chloe. It means you're making progress. Is there anything else you want to say before this session is over?".

"Yes. If and when it's my time to leave here, I think I should go and apologize to Loren. I know she'll probably not want to talk to me, but I feel like I owe her. I blamed _her and Eddie _for all of _my own problems_ and she should know what really happened. I'm going to sit down with them and tell them the truth about his mother and her death. I know they'll hate me, but they should know what happened".

"That's nice to know, Chloe. I think, with all this progress that you're making, it's about time for you to be discharged. You've made a full recovery from the surgery, and by the sounds of it, you're realizing all of the mistakes you made while the tumor was 'in charge' of your life. I'll tell the doctors and see if they think you are ready as well. Congratulations Chloe".

"Thank you Dr. Lawrence". By what the therapist just told her, she would be discharged soon. As soon as I am, I'm getting on a plane to Los Angeles and I really need to explain myself to them.

Chloe went back to her room, and awaited for the doctors to hopefully, give her the paperwork, soon.

* * *

Why can't think of any lyrics for this song, Loren was thinking to herself, trying to get the lyrics for her duet she was working on right.

_*Loren sings the chorus while playing the chords_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_'cause I could be all that you need_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

She stopped when she heard her door creak open and Mel wandered into the room. "What ya working on?".

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a duet,"said Loren.

"Let me guess- a duet with _Eddie_?".

"How did you know?," she said sarcastically. "But yes, it is a duet for me and Eddie. I have the chorus, but I just can't get anything else".

"Ah, I finally get to see the songwriting part of you in action!", Mel squealed.

"It's not that exciting".

"It is when you are an aspiring director and need some footage! Do you mind if I take some videos of you in _action_?".

"Yeah, whatever, it's fine".

"Are you okay?".

"This song is just stressing me out a little, that's all. But really, I'm fine".

"Okay, so, tell the fans how your writing process works".

"Well, sometimes lyrics just pop into my head. So after that, I have to figure out how the rhythms go and things like that. It's not that interesting, but anyway, I sit at my piano, and come up with the rhythms as I said, and after that, I just put it all together".

"You make it seem so easy Lo", Mel told her still rolling.

"Trust me, it's not as easy as it looks. Sometimes it takes me days, or weeks or sometimes even a month or so, just working on one song. But, other times, when the lyrics, chords, and rhythms just pop out at me, I can finish a song in a day or two. But, this song that I'm working on right now, it's just not coming to me".

"Well, there you have it guys, the ways of the wonderful, Loren Tate", Melissa said when Loren yelled, while she was scribbling what she assumed to be her lyrics.

"Wait Mel! I think I have it!".

"Well let's hear it".

_*Loren sings again, this time having lyrics that felt right_

_See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare_

_That keeps playing over again_

_Locked in a room so hung up on you_

_And you're cool with just being friends_

_Left on the sidelines_

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_And I can't see_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_'cause I could be all that you need_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth_

_Cause my heart ache can't take anymore_

_Broken and bruised longing for you_

_And I don't know what I'm waiting for_

_Left on the sidelines_

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_So just tell me_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_'cause I could be all that you need_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)_

_Please tell me the truth (Please tell me the truth)_

_You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing)_

_Till I'm with you_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight_

_It's killing me so_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_'cause I could be all that you need_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

"Wow Lo! That was great! There you guys have it, the first take of this song by Loren Tate! Thanks for watching guys," she said closing her camera. "It's no fair that you have the looks, the voice and talent, _and you have the rock star boyfriend_. Your life is so awesome, Loren!".

"I guess, but look at you. You also have the looks, the talent and not to mention, _the super famous, international photographer boyfriend._ _Your _life is awesome too Mel!".

"Okay, I'll admit it, we _both _have pretty amazing lives right now!", she squealed in excitement.

This is amazing, Loren thought. My best friend and I, we are moving on from high school and we're growing up- together. Maybe one day, if my career becomes pretty successful, Eddie and I could go on tour, I mean let's just say it right now- who wouldn't want to go on tour with Eddie Duran?! But, besides the point, what if Ian and Mel could join us? Loren was saying the words in her head when she heard yelling coming from the other side of her wall.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she could hear her mom spitting out in pure anger.

"I just came here to talk to Loren". Loren froze when she came out of her room and saw the person standing there.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, before I force you out of my house. Why are you here?".

"I already told you, I would really like to talk to Loren".

"What makes you think I'd want to talk to you, Chloe? Last time I saw you, you tried to basically kill me with your bare hands".

"Yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Is Eddie here?", she asked, not sounding too crazy like she had in the past.

"Why would we let you see Eddie? And why do you want to see him, huh?".

"Could you just call him, please. I'd really like to talk to the both of you and sort some things out between the three of us. Just call him," Chloe managed to say.

"Fine, whatever. I'm just warning you now, if he gets upset about this, it'll be on you, _not me_," she said not knowing whether calling Eddie was the right thing to do at this moment. What if he goes into blind, pure rage and blames me for all of this, Loren was thinking. It is the right thing to do, I guess. She dialed Eddie's number, and while it was still ringing, she said to Chloe," I don't know why I'm even doing this for you right now Chloe".

Chloe didn't do anything but nod at Loren with an appreciative gleam in her eyes. Why wasn't she making snarly remarks about Loren? That's what she always seemed to do, not that they really knew each other, but that's what it always felt like.

Eddie had finally picked up the phone and the first thing he'd said was,"Hey, sorry I didn't answer for a while. I was making something in the kitchen when I heard my phone ring and I couldn't find it. Turns out it was in the bathroom, just sitting there on the counter. How weird is that? So, what's up?".

"Um, I kind of have a little situation here, at home," Loren answered, concerned that if she told him that _Chloe Carter _was her little situation, he would rush over to her house, as fast as he could in anger, ignoring the rules of the road and something even worse could happen to him. So she wouldn't-no couldn't tell him before he was at the front door.

"Something's wrong Loren. What kind of 'little situation' is it?" he said using the exact words she had just spoke.

"I think it's just best if you come over".

"Why won't you tell me?". Arguing wasn't the best thing to do over the phone with someone you love as much as Eddie.

"I'm not gonna fight you about this, and I'm not gonna tell you on the phone. Like I said, just please come over".

"Okay, I'll be there soon Loren. Love you".

"Love you too, bye". She shut off her phone and turned around to see Chloe waiting with anticipation.

"Is he coming?".

"Yes, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Why do you want to talk to us Chloe? I don't know why we even let you into our house. By the way, how did you even know where I lived?", she said with confusion.

"I asked some people at this coffee shop".

"Whatever".

"So you and Eddie are pretty serious, huh?".

"Yeah, we are. Why do you care? Jealous?".

"Loren, I don't think it's a good idea to provoke her," Nora said, concerned about her daughter.

"It's okay," Chloe said back to Nora. "And yeah, I'm kind of jealous, but it's in the past. Eddie and I, we're history. There's nothing to worry about. Once I talk to you guys, I'm leaving California and heading to New York, to work on my career out there".

"I would say good for you, but since you kind of tried to kill me four months ago, that makes me not really like you- but, being the person I am, good luck out there. I can't just go around being heartless and cruel to whoever I don't like- that's not a good way to live life Chloe. I know technically you're older and supossed to me 'wiser' than me, but you're not Chloe. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings in any way, but it's true".

"You have every right to say these things to me. I actually encourage you to Loren, because I deserve it. Is he here yet?".

"No, not yet, but he'll be here soon. How did you get here Chloe?" a curious Loren asked.

"I got a rental car at the airport for the time being. I'll need one to get around. I guess being gone four months means losing your car cause you can't pay for it from Pennsylvania".

"Why were you in Pennsylvania Chloe? And Mel, do you think you could close the blinds, just so he can't see her in here when he walks up?".

Mel got up and closed the blinds. "I don't see why you're talking to her Lo? Didn't she break your knee, ribs and oh, I don't know, _almost kill you?_". Melissa stared at them in pure wonder.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I don't want her stalking me or Eddie just so she can talk to us. She said she's leaving and heading off to New York as soon as she talks to us so I can spare a little of my time. The question is, can Eddie," Loren said, standing up because she heard a car pull up into the driveway. "Okay, I'm going to go out and tell him, but be prepared. I'm s_ure he'll just be thrilled when he finds out you're my 'little' situation Chloe_".

"Good luck," Mel added sarcastically before Loren opened up the door. Eddie was standing there looking almost, impatient.

"Hey, so what did you need my help with?", he asked confused.

Here goes nothing, Loren contemplated. "My _situation _is not a _what_, but rather a _who_".

"Okay, so who's bothering you?" he nagged. "I need to know who is in there Loren. I need to know who is bothering you or who might hurt you. Can you tell me that?" he enunciated his last sentence.

"Yes, I can," Loren stammered.

"So, who's in there?" Eddie demanded. She had never seen him act this way towards her.

"You're not gonna like it, Eddie. But if you really want to know," she said.

"Yes, I'd like to know Loren".

"Okay", she paused taking a huge deep breath before telling him it was Chloe who she was talking about.

"What! Why is _Chloe in your house?_" he exclaimed.

"Calm down Eddie! Just hear me out. She just wants to talk to us," she clarified.

"So that makes a difference, Loren? She practically tried to kill you- all because of _me_! _Me_, Loren! I put you in danger, and Chloe was- is that danger," he corrected himself.

"Let's just go in there and talk to her. She wants to talk for a while, and she said she'd be out of our hair after she talked! I only said I'd _even let her talk _so she would leave us alone! Eddie, do you know what this means? We could live a life without Chloe, a life without all of her drama, and you could finally be free from her!"

"Loren, you're not getting it!" he yelled. "After she hurt you, I _already thought we could live a life without Chloe and her drama_! But guess what? Chloe never goes away. She'll _never leave us alone_! Why can't you see that?" he asked in shock. He was shocked that Loren couldn't see how toxic she was to them - and their relationship.

"I _do _see it Eddie! Do you honestly think that I _want her here, in my house?_ No, I don't and I know you don't like it either. But, if there's even a _slight chance_ that this may be the last time we ever have to see her, I'm going to take that chance. I guess I'm just trying to be optimistic about this. I'd love to see her leave L.A and California and _move on._ So, if you're up to it, I'd like you to put on your brave face and let's go in there and talk to her. I'm sure she has a lot to say, but I guess I'm willing to listen to her. I know you think I don't sound very reasonable right now, but let's just go in and do it. If you're mad at me, I'm sorry. The very last thing I expected today was to see Chloe standing in my house. So, you up to it or not, because I'd really like her to leave if you're not," she spoke, almost out of breath. Wow, I can't believe I just stood up to Eddie, she thought. Hopefully he wouldn't hate her forever for this decision.

"Okay, fine". He had finally given up. "I really do hope though that this really is the _last _time we'll be needing to see her".

"Don't we all. Now come on. Put on your brave face and let's do this- together".

"Together", he repeated.

**A/N: Oooooh, I left it off at a cliffhanger folks! Haha! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are welcome! Bye guys, and see you soon with Chapter 22! (:**


	22. Haunted by the Past- Pt 2

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.

Chapter 22. Haunted by the Past- Pt. 2

**A/N: Chapter 22! Hope you guys like this one!**

_Previously On Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story..._

"I _do _see it Eddie! Do you honestly think that I _want her here, in my house?_ No, I don't and I know you don't like it either. But, if there's even a _slight chance_ that this may be the last time we ever have to see her, I'm going to take that chance. I guess I'm just trying to be optimistic about this. I'd love to see her leave L.A and California and _move on._ So, if you're up to it, I'd like you to put on your brave face and let's go in there and talk to her. I'm sure she has a lot to say, but I guess I'm willing to listen to her. I know you think I don't sound very reasonable right now, but let's just go in and do it. If you're mad at me, I'm sorry. The very last thing I expected today was to see Chloe standing in my house. So, you up to it or not, because I'd really like her to leave if you're not," she spoke, almost out of breath. Wow, I can't believe I just stood up to Eddie, she thought. Hopefully he wouldn't hate her forever for this decision.

"Okay, fine". He had finally given up. "I really do hope though that this really is the _last _time we'll be needing to see her".

"Don't we all. Now come on. Put on your brave face and let's do this- together".

"Together", he repeated.

* * *

This better be the right thing to do, Eddie contemplated. He wasn't sure if he could put on a 'brave face' and confront Chloe. He wasn't brave. He _couldn't_ be brave for himself, but he could for _Loren. _She was the only reason he was even doing this right now.

They were now into the house and he saw Chloe sitting on the couch, _in Loren's house. _He knew that he shouldn't be bothered by this, but it still did bother him. Why was Loren on her side, not mine, he thought.

"Hi Eddie," Chloe said and she instantly perked up when she first saw Eddie after four months apart.

"Whatever, Chloe," he said, wishing that he didn't have to be doing this right now. What he really felt like doing was going up to her and yelling in her face, but that wouldn't solve anything, would it? So he was being the better person for Loren, his girl.

"So, what I'd like to talk to the both of you about is _that night, _and why it happened, if you'll listen," she spoke.

"Go on," they said annoyed.

"Okay, well after that happened, I was sent to a psychiatric facility in Pennsylvania and I did something that I'm not proud of, just like I did to you Loren. I attacked the doctor and had no recollection of it," she stated.

"So you've done this to other people, not just me?" Loren asked confused.

"Yes, I have. And the doctors over there in Pennsylvania, they thought something didn't add up. So they sent me to a hospital, and the doctors there did some tests and they figured out that I had a tumor in my brain that caused me to act like that- towards you _Loren._ It wasn't really _me _doing that to you. Well it was me, but it was the tumor talking".

"So what? You're apologizing to us, because you have a tumor?". Why was she even here? It didn't make sense that Chloe would be here, knowing the Chloe before. "It doesn't make any sense why you're here though Chloe?".

"That is why I'm here Eddie. Knowing you, you'd probably expect an apology for your girlfriend over there. So I'm here, in _her house_, telling her that I'm sorry. Now, she can either forgive me and we can move on from this, or she won't forgive me, and I'll still move on from it. It's your choice. I've undergone therapy and I'm stable, so I'm leaving after I'm done talking to you. Now, Eddie, what I'm about to tell you, it's either going to break your heart, or make you hate me forever. Once again, it's your choice," she prattled on and on.

"Well, considering I already hate you, I don't know what could be worse," his voice full of disgust.

"Okay then. It's about your mom, and the accident," she mumbled.

"What? Why would you know more about the accident then I do, Chloe?"

"I know more Eddie, because I was involved".

"What do you mean 'involved' Chloe," Loren spoke up. She was supporting Eddie, and he couldn't be any more thankful to her than he already was.

"I mean, I was involved. Like you both already know, it was on the night of the big movie premiere that Tyler, you and I were all in. So I had gotten drunk and when I left I drove home. I shouldn't have been drinking and driving, but I did. I accidentally rear-ended the back of a car, and I should've stayed there, but I didn't. I kept driving," she paused and looked at Eddie who looked like he was about to cry. "It came on the news that night and I didn't know who I had hit, but it turned out to be Max and Katy Duran".

"_You killed my mom!_" he yelled, with tears rolling off his cheeks.

"Why did you feel the need to tell him _now? _Two years later, and he was dating you, not even know _you were the one_. Why now?" Loren asked upset.

My world, it-it-it feels like it's all crashing down. How could she have dated me, knowing what she did? "Why Chloe? Why would you date me?" he demurred.

"I don't know Eddie! I guess I just felt guilty about it all".

"So you go and date me- the son of the woman you killed? It just doesn't make any sense Chloe. Did you just date me so you wouldn't have to tell me that you did it? So that I would never know who took my one and only mom away from me? Do you know how bad that hurts, and how horrible it makes _you?_".

"I understand and I'm so sorry Eddie".

"No, you listen to me! You don't get to feel sorry for me. You caused this pain! How could you listen to me talk about how much I _missed her?_ How could you do that when in all reality you were the reason I was missing her so much? Get out," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I even did that to you. I should've never even drove home that night. Just called a cab and left without causing harm to you and your family," Chloe spoke with remorse.

"Get out Chloe!", Eddie repeated. When she wouldn't leave he reiterated, "Get out now! NOW!".

Once he yelled at her, she stood up and was crying. "If you want to tell the cops, go ahead. But if you don't, Eddie, I'm going to New York. I'll leave the both of you alone. I just wanted to talk to you guys and get those things off my chest. Thanks for your time, and I'm packing my things and heading off. Thank you again for listening". She headed toward the door and closed it. This was the last time she'd be seeing them-forever.

Loren was worried about the state of shock Eddie would be in, so she asked him in a nurturing tone, "Are you okay Eddie?".

What should I be thinking right now- feeling right now? The woman who I thought I was _in love with killed my mom._ And she didn't have the guts to tell me when we were dating. Who does that? What do I say to Loren?

He tried to speak, but the only thing that escaped from his lips were quiet sobs.

"Shh, Eddie it's okay. Come here," Loren felt sorry.

He scooted over on the couch and rested his head on her shoulders, while she hugged him, and comforted him. "Do you want to talk about it babe?", she asked.

"No, I just want to lie here, in your arms," he grumbled, when he layed his head in her lap.

"Okay. Just let me know when and if you're ready to talk about it, okay?". He didn't answer her, but she knew he understood.

A few hours had passed by, when Eddie woke up. "Did I fall asleep," he uttered.

"Yeah, but you're kind of cute when you sleep, so I think that suffices," she giggled.

"I guess it does, but you're more cute when you sleep," he said, yawning and wiping his eyes.

"So, do you want to talk about it? If not it's completely okay," Loren said.

He didn't know what to say. Loren was the one person that he wanted to spend his entire life with, but was he ready enough to talk to her about this. He should be, but could he? "What should I say, Loren? We're both shocked by this, but will it ever ware off? Will I spend the rest of my life in a constant stage of shock, because the one girl I _thought _I would be with forever did this to me? Maybe even ruined my life? I don't know. But what I do know is that I don't want to talk about it," Eddie breathed and looked at Loren. "It's not that I can't- it's I don't want to. I don't want to talk about the past any more. I'm still pretty pissed off about it but I just want to look towards to the future- with you," he smiled.

"Well, that's very flattering and I'd like to look to the future with you too, Eddie. Are you going to press charges against her?".

"That's the thing, Loren. I'm not sure if I should, if it's the right thing to do or not".

"Eddie, it's obviously the _right _thing to do, but now that you know who did it, do you think you could have complete closure, in time? I mean, she did say she was heading off to New York. If she was there, she wouldn't bother us, but if you had her arrested, here in L.A, she _could _come back and torture us all over again. Not saying she necessarily would, but she could. And those things that she'd done in the past- to you, to me- they were all caused by the brain tumor. So, maybe she's changing, for the better. It's up to you".

"I think I already made up my mind. You know Loren Tate, this is why I love you".

Loren teased, "I love you because of all the flattering you do, Eddie Duran," as she bent over so that her lips were upside down to his, while he was still resting on her lap. There was a long moment of silence, before they started to slowly kiss, where they were deeply looking in their partner's eyes.

Mel walked in on them kissing on the couch and she pulled out her video camera and joked, "You see fans, this is why Loren Tate and Eddie Duran are so perfect for each other".

Eddie was so shocked that he rolled off the couch and pulled Loren along with him. "Mel!", he laughed. "You think you could a give us a little warning before you interrupt us?", he asked playfully.

"I don't think I could do that rock star. Your girlfriend over there already said that I could film the both of you, didn't you Lo?".

"It's true, rock star. I did," she teased.

"Okay. Is anyone else starving," he asked.

"I thought you would never ask!" Mel said with excitement.

"Hey, Mel, if it's alright with Loren, why don't you call over Ian and we can order a pizza or something like that".

"That sounds great," Loren said.

"Okay, I'll go call him right now and I'm assuming that the two of you will take care of that pizza you were talking about," she smiled.

I wish I could spend everyday with these three individuals, Eddie thought. They really do know how to cheer up a guy when he's down.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Any ideas for what may happen next? Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon! Again, thanks! 3**


	23. Blessings

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.

Chapter 23. Blessings.

The other night, after Eddie and Loren talked to Chloe, he decided that he wanted Loren to move in with him. They were at that part in the relationship, and it was time they lived together. But, he didn't want them to start their life in his penthouse- they would find a new place, and he would consider having Mel and Ian move in too, if that's what Loren wanted.

But first, he would need to talk to Nora. He wasn't too convinced that she would let her move out. He needed to make Nora feel secure that he wasn't just going to drop her in an instant if something goes wrong, to make her feel like he was the guy that Loren could spend forever with, and she was the girl he would _want to be with forever._

When he went up to the door, he tried to wash away the sense of nervousness off his face. Why am I nervous, he thought as he put his hand on the door and knocked.

A bright and glowing Nora opened the door and was surprised to see Eddie standing there. "Hey Eddie, come on in."

"Thanks Nora," he said hugging her, "nice to see you."

"I'm kind of shocked to see you here. You do know that Loren isn't here right?", she asked

"Yes I did, but I'm actually here to talk to you about something important."

There was an awkward pause before Nora spoke up, "Well, what is it?"

"I wanted to discuss the idea of Loren moving in with me."

"Oh, wow," she spoke sounding confused.

"I know what you're thinking Nora."

"Well, what exactly am I thinking Eddie?"

"Well first off, you're thinking she's too young, am I wrong?"

"No."

"Next, I feel like you're thinking that if we have one fight and we don't talk to each other that I'll break her heart. Now I know what happened with Lorens dad, and I would never want to hurt her the way he did, the way he also _hurt you._ I consider you part of my family, along with her."

"That's nice to hear, but I feel like you're maybe taking things too fast for her. I also consider you as family, but are you really going to be in it for the long haul with her? Are you really going to want to stick with her when things get tough and you feel like giving up?" she wondered.

"Yes Nora. Believe it or not, I _do want to spend the rest of my life with her_, and Loren knows it. We have this amazing bond that to where everyday I spend with her, it's completely new and fresh. It's like we could never run out of things to say to each other, and when we do, we just have a moment of silence and just sit there- but that's okay Nora. It's okay because the only thing on our mind is each other and that's just it. We have a serious connection and she's the only person I could see myself being with forever, and I hope I'm the same for her."

"You didn't have to explain all of this to me Eddie. I was fine with it, but I just wanted to hear your reasoning, and since I listened to them, you passed my expectations. I know you want to spend your life with her, and I honestly do believe she does too. So, Eddie Duran, you have my blessing. I appreciate that you felt the need to come and discuss this with me."

"Thank you so much Nora."

"Anytime Eddie. Where's all of her stuff going to fit in that tiny penthouse of yours?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, there's more to this little conversation."

"Yeah?"

"I want to move into an actual house Nora. Like I said, I see a future life with her, and I think we should get a house, away from the city, like on the beach."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Eddie!"

"And, I'm not sure about this, but if you don't feel too comfortable with us being alone, I was thinking about getting a larger house and asking Mel and Ian to move in too. You know, they're getting pretty serious too Nora," he smirked.

"All my babies are just growing up," she half laughed and half sobbed.

"You sure you'll be alright with her not here?" he joked.

"I'll make due. Who knows, maybe I'll take a page from your book and ask Max to move in here with me."

"There's nothing wrong with that! So do you think I should ask Mel and Ian to move in? I'm still debating that."

"Well, I think that if you and Loren are hoping to start a life soon, that you should get your own place. But there's nothing that says you guys can't look for two houses that are for sale and right next door to each other on a beach somewhere."

"Okay, well thanks again Nora. I should be heading out, but I'm going to find the perfect time to ask her."

"You do that Eddie." She waved goodbye as he jumped in his car and headed home.

**A/N: So I know this chapter was short, but I just wrote this in like 30 minutes and I hadn't updated in like a week, so I just wanted to give you something to read! Just a heads up for you guys- Starting on Sunday the 14th and lasting through Friday the 19th of next week, I won't be able to update. I have band camp, and will be traveling out of state for it, and I'm not going to bring my laptop. So, just a little warning if you wonder why I don't update next week! I'm really excited to learn our halftime show, but anyways thanks for reading! Like always, reviews are welcome and if you have an idea for the next few chapters just tell me, and hey, you never know. Maybe I'll use your idea in the next chapter and all will be well! Thanks! c:**


	24. Exciting News

Falling Into You. A Hollywood Heights Story.

Chapter 24. Exciting News.

_1 month later_

"I can't believe we're going to be moving in together so soon!" Loren said with an abundance of excitement. The way Eddie asked her was so beautiful, so romantic- so him.

They were sitting alone in his penthouse when he went to the piano and serenaded her with End Of All Time- her personal favorite of his new songs. He then told her how much he loved her and how special he was to her. Perfect way to ask someone to move in, Loren thought.

"Well, you better believe it," he laughed.

"I'm really excited to see this house today! Why won't you tell me where it's at?" she wondered.

"I want it to be a surprise, but trust me- it's not anywhere too far from here."

"Can you give me some other hint," she pondered.

"Okay, it's a private house along with another house, that's for sale right next door. That's all I'm telling you." The thing that Loren didn't know was that Mel and Ian were interested in buying the house right next door, if Loren decides that she liked the house.

"Tell me more!"

"If I give you anymore hints, there'll be no more, and it won't be a surprise. So no, I'm not saying one more word."

"Would this get you to tell me?" she said getting off the couch and started straddling his hips.

He laughed. "Huh, nice try, but no. Do you know what it will get you though?" When Loren playfully shook her head no he gave her a tender kiss on her lips. "You know, next week is our six month anniversary," Eddie said breaking the kiss.

"Really? I've put up with you for almost six months? Wow, time does fly fast.. when you're in love." I sound like a hopeless romantic, she said to herself in her head.

"I guess it does, _when you're in love_" he said mocking her last words.

"Don't mock me, or I won't move in with you!"

"You wouldn't do that to a guy, would you?" he asked.

"I will if you keep on mocking me!"

Eddie rolled Loren over so that he was laying on top of her. "Does this make it any better?" he seductively said kissing her neck.

"Maybe a little."

"Okay, now how about this?" he asked with his lips traveling very slowly, to the top of her neck. He then made his way to her lips and it seemed like he was teasing her by kissing her slowly.

She moaned, "Yes."

"Well, good but we should get going to see this house you were so excited to see earlier. You still want to see it, right?" he said as he started kissing her neck again.

"We're never going to leave if you keep doing that!" she exclaimed.

"So you want me to stop?" he said as he continued kissing her.

"No, I don't _want you to_, but you _need to_."

"Okay, come on let's go" he said getting off the couch and heading towards the front door. When he noticed Loren wasn't getting up, he went back over toward her and scooped her up in his arms and dragged her out of the apartment.

"Does this mean you're my night in shining armor?" she joked.

"It means whatever you want it to, Loren."

* * *

Once they arrived at the house they'd be looking at, Eddie knew that this was the house where he wanted to spend the rest of his life at- with Loren by his side of course. And if Loren loved this house as much as he thought she would, their best friends could start their lives here, too.

He hopped out of his car and ran to the other side and opened Loren's car door, like he always did for her. She stepped out and she looked like she was speechless about how the house looked like. "Are you sure you have the right address Eddie?" she asked.

"Yes Loren, I have the right address" he laughed.

"Why are you just standing there? Let's go look around!" she screamed in excitement.

The house was a large white, two-story mansion with many architectural structures and columns, and plenty of windows to see the beach from inside. It sat on the grass, but he knew there was a pool, and beyond it, there were three steps that led to the beach in the backyard. So it wasn't quite a beach house.

"Are you sure we need such a big house? Actually, need a _mansion?_" she gasped.

"Well, I'm hoping we'll need one for the future, actually."

"I like the way you think _Duran_" she said as the realtor came up and introduced herself to them.

"Hi, I'm assuming that you guys are a Mr. Eddie Duran and Ms. Loren Tate?" she trailed off and continued when she saw a nod on each of their heads. "Okay, so it's a pleasure to meet the both of you. As you, Mr. Duran may already know, my name is Alice Reed and I'll be showing the both of you around this beautiful house today. Are you guys ready to take a look around?"

"You know to call me Eddie, Alice!"

"Okay, let's go look around!" she said.

Alice led them to the front door of the house and when they entered, Loren couldn't have been any happier. She let them wander around for a little bit before telling them more about the house and after she had, she could tell how stoked the both of them were that they could possibly live here. "Now that we've looked inside, let's have a quick peek outside."

As soon as they went out the back door, they were greeted by a large pool, and just beyond it was the ocean. "I've never lived on a beach before," Loren admitted.

"That's just another thing we can do together" Eddie said and she obviously smiled.

Alice said something, breaking the two of them from their daze. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I for one love it!" Loren squealed. "What about you Eddie?"

"If Loren loves it, I love it too."

"Would you guys like to discuss this, or do you absolutely want it?"

"I think we'll take it" Eddie said and Loren nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, that settles everything. Let me just pull out the paperwork, and I'll be right back!"

"Thank you so much Alice!" Loren said when she was leaving. "So this is it? This is where we'll be starting our lives together? It's so amazing Eddie! How did you find this place?"

"Well Papa Max has this amazing realtor, who helped him find MK and some other small places in L.A., so I thought it couldn't hurt to call her up and ask, and turns out, it didn't" he smiled.

"Why are you so amazing?" she said, feeling as if Eddie and her were in their own little bubble, just the two of them. He pecked her lips as Alice came back with the papers.

"You two are adorable! Anyway, just sign on the 'X's and the two of you should be set and ready to go! I'll just have to get this finalized, then you guys will basically have the keys in your hands. I'll call you as soon as I find anything out, and good luck!" she said as she drove away in her car.

* * *

It had been three hours since they had visited the house and last spoke with Alice about the paperwork . It was obvious that the two of them were nervous about the outcome that could be coming their way. And every time that Eddie had gotten a call on his phone, they both sprang up in excitement, hoping it was Alice with good news, but each time, it was either Jake or Max calling to set up the next meeting or just to check in on them.

When the phone rang the next time, only Eddie got up and answered with, 'uh huh', 'okay' and many 'thank you's. He hung up the phone and turned toward Loren who was wearing a sheet of nerves on her face.

"So, is it good news or bad news?" she said in anticipation. When he didn't answer, she stared at him. "Did we get it?"

Eddie ran into her arms and screamed, "We got it!"

"Oh my gosh, we really did get it?"

"Yes! Can you believe it, now we can actually have a place to call our home! To start our lives, together!"

"This is so exciting! I have to call my mom! I'll be right back, but did Alice say when we could have the keys?"

"She'll be dropping them off here in about half an hour, so you have time to call everyone!" he said still hugging her.

Loren went upstairs to his bedroom to call everyone and while she did that, he pulled out his phone and called Ian to tell him that they got it. His plan was set in motion. Now that Loren and him had that house, Ian and Mel were going to try and get the place right next door, and they weren't going to tell Loren until the day they moved.

_*Eddie talking to Ian_

_That's amazing mate! I'm so happy for the two of you! When's the big move-in date?_

_We haven't really talked about it yet, it's just been all how excited we are. But it'll be soon, we don't want to wait any longer. _

_I bet, so have you told Loren about the other house?_

_No, not yet. I'm thinking if you and Mel get it, on waiting until the day it actually happens, and she sees the two of you moving in, right next door. How's that sound?_

_It sounds great, and I don't want to keep you for a long time, because after Alice drops off your keys, she's coming to meet Mel and I next. So, congrats mate!_

_Thanks, and good luck._

As soon as he hung up, he heard a knock on the door, meaning it was probably Alice with their keys, and it was.

"Thank you so much for everything Alice" Eddie said giving her a huge hug. "I hope Mel and Ian like the house next door. Do you think they will?"

"Oh, I know they will Eddie and if you need _anything else_ you know just to call me. If anything's wrong with the house, or you decide you don't like it, I'm here."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Loren wondered, aimlessly with one of Eddie's ties around her eyes because he couldn't find a blindfold.

"Just relax. Like before, if I give you any hints, it won't be a surprise."

"Okay, just hurry up!" she said impatient.

"Patience my dear," he laughed. They were almost there, to the new house. Earlier, he had asked Mel to set up some candles and roses on the floor in where their dining room would be. They were going to have a candle lit dinner inside their new home to celebrate.

"Are we at our house?" she pondered. "Because if we are, it wasn't much a surprise."

"Well then, you blew my cover. But maybe you won't know what's inside. That's the surprise" he said as Loren started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Maybe it's just that I know you so well."

"Ah, I see how it is. Now that you said that, you better be prepared", he said leading her up the steps of the house. As they reached the top step, by the front door, he stopped and paused.

"Prepared for what?"

"This!" he yelled as he started tickling her.

"Hey, no fair! I have a blindfold on!"

"Technically, you have a tie on your face. In fact, I think that's _my tie_. I think want that back now" he said leading her into the dining room and as he sat her down, he took off his tie.

"This is beautiful. What's this room going to be?"

"I was thinking the dining room."

"Oh, I get it, because we're having a candle lit dinner inside. Makes sense" she laughed.

"Would you like some champagne, Ms. Tate?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Duran?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to get you to let loose a little bit tonight. We got the house, so we should be celebrating" he paused, "and that means you too."

Loren smiled, "Well thank you for considering me."

"Any time. So when do you think is a good day to move in?"

"I was thinking in maybe two weeks or so? I mean, I won't have a lot of things to move in from home, so I don't have a lot of things to worry about. But are we gonna bring all of your furniture here?" she wondered seeming stressed out.

"Hey, don't worry about that right now. Let's just sit here and relax. We have our entire lives to worry about what furniture we want. We'll just take it one day at a time."

Loren couldn't help but feel that tonight would be her first time. I mean, it's pretty much the perfect time for it, she thought. Roses, candles and dinner? It's like he's _trying to seduce me_. "Eddie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"So you say you want to spend forever with me, right?"

"Yes, where are you heading with this?"

"Just hear me out. So, if I were tempted to give in tonight, you'd still love me- no matter what? Even if it happened to be terrible, and you'll probably feel like running away, you'd stick with me?"

"Yes Loren, you know I love you and I'm not pressuring you into anything."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like since we'll be living together in a couple of weeks why not take the next step, you know, just see what happens. I'm willing to try Eddie."

He leaned over their food so that he could lightly touch his lips against hers. "Are you absolutely sure Loren? I don't want to rush this."

"It's not rushed Eddie. It's perfect and I'm ready to try."

"Okay Loren" he said as he stood up and pulled her up.

Loren was confused as he was taking her somewhere. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He led her upstairs to what she presumed would later become their bedroom. He brought some of the candles and rose petals from downstairs up and laid them across the floor. "I want to make this special for you."

"Thank you" she said as they started a new journey in life- together.

**A/N: So did you guys like it? I finally made them you know- seal the deal- after many requests asking them to. I was going to wait some more, but now felt like a good time, so I hope you enjoyed that! Thanks so much for reading and I'm back from camp until next year!**


End file.
